CLASS 'B' LIFE
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE ! EXO FANFICTION. SCHOOL LIFE. mereka dijadikan satu kelas di YJ HIGH SCHOOL dengan wali kelas Changmin, tentang kehidupan mereka selama dikelas sebelas B. ada yang berminat baca ?.REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : PG-15

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari.

Annyeong, ini ff pertama kita, maaf kalo gajelas atau ngebetein, ga suka pencet tanda 'X' aja. Jangan lupa comment yah, HAPPY READING !

**AUTHOR POV**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, muncullah 4 orang yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka yang cetar membahana yang pemiliknya ganteng plus narsis plus kece plus plus plus yaitu YJ High School, yang pemiliknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah YunJae Couple haha maksain .

Mereka berjalan dengan gembira seperti anak TK kehilangan gurunya, sambil menyanyikan lagu I GOT A BOY nya SNSD.

"TIIINNN TIINNNNN" suara mobil pun terdengar sangat keras dan mereka berempat menoleh keatas, "Ih, ada apa sih" rutuk mereka sambil tetap melihat ke atas.

" WOY MINGGIR BEGO NGEHALANGIN JALAN, LAGIAN MOBIL TUH DIJALAN, DAN JALANNYA DIDEPAN KALIAN BUKAN DIATAS LANGIT" sahut sang supir 'mobil' yang ternyata adalah ANGKOT.

"Naoon cenaaaahhh, GeJe ih si emang teh marukna teh kece gogorowokan kitu, arurang ge apal mun jalan aya didepan, cek saha dilangit, kita keur ningali spanduk iklan tuh diditu" (Apa sih, gajelas ih si emang, sangkanya kece gitu teriak-teriak kaya gitu, kita juga tau kalo jalan tuh ada di depan, kata siapa di langi, kita lagi liat spanduk iklan tuh disana) kata Gita, orang blasteran Sunda-Korea yang merupakan orang paling vocal diantara mereka sambil menunjuk spanduk iklan yang terdapat diatas kepala mereka.

''NAON CENAH ,NAON CENAH MARARANEH TEH NGAHALANGAN JALAN'' (apa sih apa sih kalian tuh ngehalangin jalan) sahut sang supir angkot itu.

"Kalem atuh emang, tong gogorowokan wae, capslock ngke jebol yeuh" (kalem dong mang, jangan teriak-teriak melulu, capslock entar jebol nih) jawab Gita

"Udahlah kapan beresnya ini ntar kita telat" Ayumi pun menengahi perdebatan tanpa akhir itu, dan menarik Gita dan 2 temannya ke pinggir jalan

"Iya, lagian kita juga yang salah, jalan ditengah jalan, yaudah deh maaf ya mang" kata Sani sambil dadah dadah membungkuk minta maaf ke si emang tukang angkot.

"Aduh malu-maluin badai sih, pagi-pagi udah ribut sama tukang angkot, ga level bangeutttt" kata Hye Ji yang dari tadi diam dan mendadak ALAY.

"Hatchii" Lay tiba-tiba bersin "Haduuh siapa nih pagi-pagi ngomongin gue yah".

"Yaudahlah ga usah dibahas, mending kita cepet-cepet ke sekolah.. OMO ! KITA TELAT ! KITA TELAT !" kata Gita sambil melihat jam tangannya lalu mereka berempat pun berlari seperti kesetanan mendengar kata "TELAT" soalnya kalo telat, bisa-bisa guru BK mereka, Heechul seongsangnim akan marah-marah sampai muncrat-muncrat karena semangat banget marahinnya, ga banget kan ? makanya mereka panik tingkat dewa .

-At YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah, ketika di gerbang tadi mereka sudah siap dihukum, ternyata, satpam tercinta mereka, Shindong ahjussi sedang sakit perut katanya karena terlalu banyak makan gorengan.

"Amaaannn, untung Shindong ahjussi lagi sakit jadi telat deh tuh nutup gerbangnya" Kata Sani sambil ngos-ngosan.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas mereka, tapi mereka belum masuk dan malah belok ke toilet cewek, maklum mereka abis lari-lari kaya dikejar herder.

-At TOILET

"AAAAHHHHHH RAMBUT GUE ! RAMBUT GUEEEE !" teriak mereka berempat frustasi saat melihat bayangan mereka dikaca

"Yaampun lebay banget sih" seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi

"LEBAY LEBAY SATEH ITEM, SOK MANEH KIEU BUUKNA HAYANG TEU" (lebay lebay kamu tuh item, sok kalo rambut kamu kaya gini mau gak) Sahut Gita sambil berteriak ke orang yang baru datang itu, ternyata Kai

"HEH ITEM NGAPAIN LO MASUK KAMAR MANDI CEWE MAU NGINTIP YAH, GILA LOH PAGI-PAGI UDAH BEGITUAN AJA PIKIRAN LO" Teriak Gita lagi yang shock karena baru sadar ternyata dia barusan ngebentak Kai –yang masuk toilet cewe dengan watadosnya-

"Ehh ?" Sani, Ayumi, dan Hye Ji pun ber 'eh' ria dan menoleh ke arah Kai, ternyata mereka dari tadi gatau kalo ada si Kai.

"Aduh poho kirain toilet lalaki sorry atuh Git isuk-isuk aambekan wae, PMS yah" (aduh lupa kirain toilet cowok sorry dong Git pagi-pagi marah-marah aja PMS yah) jawab Kai sambil nyengir kaya kuda ngalahin guru agama mereka Siwon seongsangnim

"Gandeng lah item geura kaluar ih'' (Berisik lah item cepet keluar ih) kata Gita lagi sambil menendang si Kai

''ih woles weh woles atuh'' jawab Kai sambil keluar.

''haduuuh pagi ini banyak amat masalah sih'' kata Hye Ji, yang sekarang udah ga alay.

''iyayah untung kita gaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! KITA BENERAN TELAT SEKARANGGG!" Kata Sani sambil teriak lalu mereka berempat pun berlari ke kelas yang berada di lantai 3.

Ternyata pelajaran pertama mereka FISIKA, dan guru nya itu EVIIIIIL BANGET. Yaitu CHO KYUHYUN Seongsangnim, dia itu kalo ngasih hukuman ga segan-segan pasti berat dan aneh banget.

''MAAF SEONGSANGNIM KAMI TELAT, TADI DI GANGGU KAI DI KAMAR MANDI!'' Kata mereka berempat kompak begitu sampai di kelas sambil terus-menerus membungkukan badan.

Hening, tak ada jawaban, lalu tiba-tiba…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" suara tawa teman sekelas mereka menyadarkan mereka, mereka berempat pun menegakkan badannya dan melihat ternyata Kyuhyun seongsangnim tidak ada, muka mereka sudah merah karena malu

"Apa kalian datang-datang bawa-bawa nama gue" Kata Kai yang merasa namanya tadi disebut-sebut

"Tapi emang bener kan, kalo gak gara-gara lo masuk toilet cewe kita kan cepet beresnya!" Jawab Gita gak mau kalah

"Udah-udah, baru juga masuk udah ribut, udah duduk sana" kata Captain Class mereka, Kris menenangkan perdebatan antara Gita dan Kai dan akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Kelas 11 B di YJ HIGH SCHOOL adalah kelas Gita dan ketiga temannya tadi. Kelas mereka merupakan kelas terpopuler di seantero YJ HIGH SCHOOL.

Mereka dijadikan satu kelas oleh anak pemilik sekolah yang menjadi wali kelas 11B yaitu JUNG CHANGMIN, alasan mereka dijadikan satu kelas adalah keinginan Changmin seongsangnim yang menginginkan kelasnya hanya berisi siswa-siswa yang populer, dia memohon kepada appanya yang merupakan pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah YJ HIGH SCHOOL, JUNG YUNHO agar bisa memilih siswanya sendiri, sang appa hanya bisa mengalah karena anaknya itu keras kepala.

Kembali ke Kelas, bisa dilihat sekarang, siswa-siswa kelas XI B sedang tidak ada guru, karena Kyuhyun seongsangnim sedang tidak bisa hadir, jadi mereka hanya bermalas-malasan saja, lalu jam pelajaran Kyuhyun seongsangnim pun berakhir, dan mereka pun segera mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam olahraga. *SKIP*

Siswa kelas XI B sedang menunggu guru olahraga mereka, lalu tak lama terdengar suara sepatu dari luar.

Changmin seongsangnim pun sampai dikelas, ya, dia adalah guru olahraga di YJ HIGH SCHOOL

"Annyeong" katanya memberi salam

"Annyeong seongsangnim" jawab kelas XI B kompak

"baiklah, sebelum ke lapang, saya akan mengabsen dulu"

"Ayumi" "Hadir"

"Byun Baekhyun" " Baekhyun DIVA Hadir"

"Do Kyungsoo" "Umma EXO Hadir ˄˄"

"Gita Hwang" "HADIIIIIRRR''

'' WOY BERISIK WOY'' Sahut Chanyeol

"SIRIK AJA LU YEOL!" Jawab Gita tak mau kalah

"Ehh sudah-sudah ! Kita lanjutkan lagi" Potong Changmin seongsangnim

"Huang Zitao" "Panda wushu Hadir ˄˄"

"Jung Hye Ji" "Hadir laahh "

"Kim Jongdae" "Chen-Chen Hadir"

"Kim Joon Myun" "Guardian EXO Hadir"

"Kim Min Seok" "Baozi Hadir ˄˄"

"Oh Sani" "abi oge hadir paaakk"

"Oh Sehoon" "Hadir"

"Park Chanyeol" "Hadir paaakkkk Chanyeol Ganteng disini"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu" teriak seluruh kelas XI B yang tidak suka dengan jawaban Chanyeol

"Sudah-sudah, kita lanjutkan lagi" Sahut Changmin seongsangnim dan Chanyeol pun hanya cengar-cengir

"Park Mila" "Hadirr"

"Wu Yi Fan" "Duizhang EXO Hadir"

"Xi Luhan" "Lulu Hadir"

"Zhang Yixing" …

"ZHANG YIXING !" Changmin seongsangnim mengulang panggilannya sambil berteriak, yang dipanggil ternyata ketiduran

"HAH ? APA ? KENAPA ? ADA APA ? UNICORN GUE KENAPA ? TAUN BERAPA INI ? AKU DIMANA ? KALIAN SIAPA ? AKU SIAPA ?" Lay atau Zhang Yixing yang baru bangun itu panik dan teriak-teriak ga jelas

"Zhang Yixing, kamu ketiduran ? Lari ke lapangan ! 5 keliling ! Sekarang !" Changmin seongsangnim pun marah-marah karena kesal

Lay pun langsung bangkit dan berkata ''Maaf seongsangnim, jangan atuh jangan lari 5 keliling ke lapangan, da cape eta teh!'' mohon Lay dengan muka memelas yang gak enak untuk diliat

''Baiklah untuk kali ini saya maaafkan kamu,tapi jika hal ini terulang lagi saya tidak akan segang-segan menghukummu lari 100 kali keliling lapangan!''kata Changmin seongsangnim

"Gomawo seongsangnim'' jawab Lay sambil membungkuk

Setelah Lay minta maaf kepada Changmin seongsangnim, siswa kelas XI B pun pergi ke lapangan sekolah YJ HIGH SCHOOL, mereka pun berbaris menjadi 2 barisan

Siswa yang ada di kelas XI B ini hanya ada 17 orang dan di kelas favorit itu siswa nya lebih dominan oleh siswa namja, siswa yeoja hanya 5 orang.

-At LAPANGAN

''Oke anak-anak saya akan mengetes kecepatan lari kalian!" Teriak Changmin seosangnim

''ih gue mah udah males banget da kalo udah lari-larian kaya gini, mendingan makan gorengan di kantin pake saoss'' celetuk Xiumin alias Minseok sambil ngelap ilernya pake baju olahraga Jongdae

''IH ELU MAH NGILER SIH BOLEH TAPI KAGA USAH DI LAP KE BAJU GUE DOOONG'' teriak si chentong alias Jongdae sambil marah-marah kaya kesetanan

''Nih ada ape sama si chentong, marah – marah sendiri kaya OLEGUN'' celetuk si KM CO'OL Kris atau Wu Yi Fan sambil ngedeketin Luhan Xiumin sama si chentong

''iya nih kenape tuh si chentong asem+kecut gitu mukanya?'' tanya Suho, Kai dan BaekYeol ikutan nanya karna penasaran ngeliat muka si Chen yg amburadul gitu.

''Itu tuh gegara si badut yang ngusap ilernya yang bau jigong ke baju si Jongdae'' jawab Luhan dengan santainya

''EBUSET ! jorok banget sih idup lo badut'' teriak Kris histeris sambil mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi si Badut alias XIUMIN sambil menatap jijik

''ANJRIIIT GEULEUH IH MANEH RARUJIT PISAN KALAKUAN TEH'' (anjrit jijik banget kelakuan lo) Suho, Kai, BaekYeol ikut teriak di depan muka si Badut sambil muka jijik juga ikutan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang ngikutin Kris

''Ya sudahlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu !'' Xiumin angkat bicara sambil muka WATADOS nya.

''HEH LU PADA LIAT KEDEPAN ! GA LIAT APA CHANGMIN SEONGSANGNIM LAGI NGASIH TAU CARA LARI YANG BENER'' Teriak D.O dari depan barisan sambil ngasih death glare nya yang super menakutkan di tambah matanya yang bulet sempurna membuat perdebatan tentang JIGONG SI XIUMIN berakhir, dan mereka kembali ke barisan masing-masing dan si Chen pun sepertinya sudah mempasrahkan apa yang terjadi pada baju olahraganya.

''Oke untuk giliran yang pertama lari, Oh Sehun dan Oh Sani" teriak Changmin seongsangnim

''CIECIECIECIEEEEEE'' teriak seluruh siswa pada mereka berdua

''Hun ada ape sih kok mereka neriakin kita berdua ?'' tanya Sani pada Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

''kaga tau gue juga San''jawab Sehun dengan wajah yang lebih datar dari Sani

''oke peraturannya kalian lari dari sini sampai tanda merah yg ada di sana lalu kembali ke tempat semula, ARASSEO ?!'' ucap Changmin seongsangnim yang berada di pinggir lapangan

''NE'' ucap mereka berdua

''CIECIECIECIECIEEE' suara teriakan pun terdengar kembali

''ih meni ada apa sih teriak terus dari tadi, sebenernya ada apa sih?'' tanya Sani lagi yang kini mukanya ga datar lagi melainkan benar-benar bingung

''gue juga bingung San, mungkin mereka udah pada gila ya" jawab Sehun ikut-ikutan bingung

''iya kali yah"

Sehun dan Sani pun bersiap-siap dan tak lama… ''1.2.3 priiiiiit'' tanda pluitpun terdengar, mereka sudah memulai lari, persaingannya sangat ketat hingga mereka berdua mendapat hasil seri, yah hasilnya imbang karena mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan lari yang lebih baik dibandingkan siswa-siswa kelas XI B lainnya. Mereka sampai di garis finish disambut tepuk tangan yang sangat keras dari teman-temannya. Dan pertandingan pun di teruskan *skip*

Akhirnya jam pelajaran pun berakhir, siswa-siswa kelas XI B kembali ke kelas dan mengganti seragam olahraga mereka menjadi seragam biasa.

"CIEEE YANG TADI LARI SAMA SEHUUNNNN" teriak Ayumi, Gita, dan Hye Ji bersamaan kepada Oh Sani, mereka sudah berganti seragam dan sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"apasih kalian rariweh, emangnya kenapa kalo gue lari sama Sehun ? Cemburu eoh ?" Tanya Sani dengan wajah datarnya

"Ya gapapa sih, siapa juga yang cemburu, cocok aja gitu" jawab Gita sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas, akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin dan membeli makanan dan kembali ke kelas.

"Tadi lo lari sama siapa Hye Ji-ah ?" Tanya Ayumi sambil memakan gorengan yang tadi dibelinya

"Ih gimana sih lo emang kaga liat ? What the " jawab Hye Ji yang langsung dipotong oleh makanan yang disuapkan ke mulutnya oleh Gita

"Udah jawab aja nape, kita tadi ga merhatiin lo, biasa ngobrol" kata Gita

"Oh gitu, tadi gue lari ama si naga" jawab Hye Ji

"Hah ? Naga ? Siapa tuh naga ?" Tanya Sani

"Itu tuh si Captain class kita" Hye Ji menjawab sambil memutarkan matanya

"Terus, menang ga lo ?" Tanya Sani lagi

"Ya jelas kaga lah, liat aja kakinya panjang begitu kaya tiang listrik, mana bisa gue ngejar dia, lagian Changmin seongsangnim jahat amat ama gue, kenapa gue harus lari ama si naga ntu"

"Ah udahlah kaga usah ngeluh mulu, ntar lo suka tuh sama si naga" kata Ayumi dan mendapat glare dari Hye Ji

"MALES BANGET SUKA SAMA SI NAGA" jawab Hye Ji berteriak sampai terdengar oleh seluruh kelas.

"Siapa naga?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang bersama sebelas member EXO lainnya yang berada di belakang Baekhyun

"Itu tuh si Kr Hmmmppfftt" Jawab Sani yang belum menyelesaikan jawabannya karena dibekap oleh Hye Ji

"Kepo amat lu pada, emang mau tau banget yah" Tanya Hye Ji sambil tetap membekap mulut Sani

"Iyah iyah, bener gue mau tau bangeeettttt biarin dah gue kepo juga" kata Kai dan mendapat anggukan dari member EXO yang lain, sementara Kris diam saja

"Kaga boleh, lu semua kaga boleh tau naga tuh siape, emang penting banget yah buat kalian?!" jawab Hye Ji ketus, mukanya terlihat sangat kesal, tangannya masih membekap mulut Sani

"Ehh, engga sih, aduh NAPA SIH KITA JADI KEPO BEGINI" jawab Chanyeol yang udah ga tahan liat muka Hye Ji kesel begitu.

"Iya yah, Aduh ! Sorry deh yaa Hye Ji jangan marah sama kita" Kata Suho alias Joonmyun sambil ngeluarin senyum angelic nya

"Hmm, iya deh, yaudah sana-sana, ganggu aja lo pada" jawab Hye Ji yang melunak akibat senyum angelic itu sambil mengusir anak-anak EXO

"Iya tapi tuh si Sani kenapa masih lo bekep, mau bikin Sani mati yah, gila sadis amat ama temen sendiri" kata Sehun yang iba melihat Sani yang masih dibekep Hye Ji

"CIEEEEEE DIBELAIN CIEEEEE" koor Ayumi dan Gita dan anak-anak EXO serempak, Hye Ji pun cengo dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sani

"SIAPA YANG BELAIN, GUE TUH CUMA KASIAN AJA TAU, EMANG KALIAN GA KASIAN APA LIAT TEMEN SENDIRI DIGITUIN" jawab Sehun emosi, teman-temannya yang lain langsung membawa Sehun pergi dan menenangkannya

"Aduh ampun deh si Sehun pake teriak-teriak segala, emang napa kalo emang dia ngebelain Sani, ohh dia malu kali yah" Kata Hye Ji. Gita dan Ayumi pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Hye Ji, sementara Sani sibuk mengambil nafas, dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang tadi diucapkan Sehun.

Istirahat berakhir kelas XI B pun bersiap untuk kembali belajar setelah ada sedikit keributan antara Gita Hwang CS dan EXO.

Kelas masih tenang, sekarang pelajaran matematika dan guru mereka, Jessica seongsangnim belum datang

"Ho, ini gimana caranya sih" Tanya Hye Ji pada teman sebangkunya, Suho alias Kim Joon Myun sambil menyodorkan buku matematikanya "Oh ini, ini tuh …" Dan Suho pun menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soal itu, mereka tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tak suka "Uhhh coba aja gue yang sebangku ama Hye Ji" gumam Kris kesal, dia cemburu dengan kedekatan Suho dan Hye Ji. Lalu dia yang mau ikut mengajari Hye Ji dipotong oleh suara seseorang

"Annyeong" sapa Jessica seongsangnim sambil masuk ke kelas

"Annyeong seongsangnim" jawab mereka serempak

"_Yahh gak jadi deh"_ batin Kris

"Apa ada peer hari ini ?" Tanya Jessica seongsangnim

"Adaaaaa"

"Baiklah seperti biasa akan ada yang kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal yang sudah diberikan".

Murid-murid pun menunggu siapa yang akan dipanggil kedepan untuk mengerjakan, semuanya berharap dalam hati supaya tidak dipanggil kedepan

"Huang Zitao, kerjakan nomor 1 dan Gita Hwang, kerjakan nomor 2"

"Ne seongsangnim" jawab mereka berdua dan maju kedepan

"Aduh ini gimana sih caranya gue gatau, abis semalem nonton Kungfu Panda sih jadi kaga ngerjain peer, duh gimana yah, mati gue kalo sampe ketahuan ga bisa" gumam Gita sambil pura-pura mengerjakan soal didepan

"Kenapa git" Tanya Tao berbisik yang sudah selesai mengerjakan dan melihat Gita yang panik

"Aduh ini gue lupa gimana caranya" jawab Gita sambil cecengiran, lalu akhirnya karena Jessica seongsangnim tidak memerhatikan mereka karena terlalu sibuk Facebookan di hape sambil cengar-cengir ga jelas Tao pun membantu Gita mengerjakan soal

"Selesai seongsangnim" kata mereka berdua

"oh ya, bagus, baiklah jawaban kalian benar, silahkan kembali ke tempat"

"ne seongsangnim" jawab mereka dan akhirnya pelajaran diteruskan. *skip*

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran matematika, diteruskan dengan istirahat ke 2, saat istirahat ke 2 berlangsung semua murid kelas XI B hanya berdiam di kelas.

Di kelas ini Ayumi duduk sebangku dengan Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun-Oh Sani, Gita Hwang-Kim Jongdae, Jung Hyeji-Kim Joonmyun, Park Mila-Park Chanyeol, XiLuhan-Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun–Huang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo-Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan sendiri.

''Sani kamu tadi ga apa-apa ?'' tanya Sehun pada Sani masih khawatir dengan kejadian tadi, tetap dengan wajah datarnya

''ya aku gapapa cuma abis nafas tadi'' jawab Sani sama datarnya sambil menoleh kearah Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya

''MWOOO! Cuma? kamu bilang cuma abis nafas? kok mukanya tenang amat sih?''jawab Sehun jadi tiba-tiba panik sambil histeris lalu menatap Sani, mukanya mulai tampak khawatir

''Iya aku udah biasa di gituin sma si Hyeji jadi gapapa… Lho kok loe jadi marah-marah ke gue sih?" ucap Sani

''mwooo! Sering ? tu cewek brutal amat sih sama lo… emh iya juga yah kok gue jadi marah-marah sama lo ya?" Jawab Sehun jadi salting

''iya ih elu mah ribut sendiri'' Rutuk Sani

''Kan gue khawatir sama lu san'' ucap Sehun dengan wajah sendu

''lu mah alay gue gak kenapa-kenapa juga, tapi makasih ya lo udah khawatir sama gue hehehe'' cengir Sani

Lalu hening sebentar, Sehun bingung kenapa dia bisa khawatir sama Sani, jantungnya tadi sedikit berdetak lebih keras saat Sani bilang terimakasih.

''oh iya hun tadi kan lo bilang klo mw ngejelasin tentang semua siswa yg neriakin kita di lapang'' Tanya sani tiba-tiba

''emmhh iya, mereka tuh …" ucapan Sehun di potong dengan adanya suara bel tanda istirahat ke 2 berakhir, "euuuuh nanti aja deh pulangnya San!" ucap Sehun sambil kesal karena bel itu mengganggu percakapan dia dan Sani.

"ihhh apa hun gue uda penasaran tingkat dewa nih, sekarang aja lah'' jawab Sani memohon pada Sehun

''nanti ajalah, gue beneran janji sama lo entar pulangnya gue jelasin oke'' ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Sani

''uuhh iya deh'' jawab Sani kesal

Akhirnya guru biologi mereka, Eunhyuk seongsangnim masuk ke kelas.

''Annyeong" sapa guru yadong itu *hahaha*

''Annyeong'' seru seluruh siswa XI B,

''Baiklah hari ini kita akan membahas Bab Reproduksi!'' ucap Eunhyuk seongsangnim sambil tersenyum penuh arti(?)

''huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu'' kelas XI B pun tiba-tiba ribut

''Yes pasti bakal seru nih'' seru Chanyeol sambil cengar-cengir

"Ih elu semangat banget sih" sahut teman sebangku Chanyeol, Mila

"Yee, biarin dong elu mah sirik aja" seru Chanyeol mehrong

"Hah iya-iya deh pusing ah gua mah ngomong sama elu" jawab Mila frustasi

*SKIP TIME*

Akhirnya pelajaran Biologi pun berakhir, Eunhyuk seongsangnim pamit dan keluar dari kelas XI B.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dari speaker yang terpasang di sudut kelas, siswa XI B pun diam dan mendengarkan

"_Perhatian kepada Siswa kelas 10 dan 11 sekolah akan mengadakan kegiatan kemping yang diadakan minggu depan, seluruh siswa di wajibkan mengikuti kegiatan ini, untuk informasi selengkapnya besok akan dijelaskan oleh wali kelas masing-masing.''_ Ucap wakil kepala sekolah mereka Jung Jaejoong di speaker .

Sontak seluruh siswa XI B pun bersorak gembira, sampai ada yang guling-guling, lari-larian, loncat-loncat, mecahin kaca, nyoret-nyoret tembok, nyoret-nyoret papan tulis, nyoret-nyoret muka temennya, sampe nyoret-nyoret muka sendiri, dan yang paling parah yaitu sampe bakar temennya sendiri *brutal amat ni kelas* *gak deng*

Akhirnya setelah puas bersorak merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

-At Bus

"Ikut ga yah…" gumam Ayumi kebingungan

"Hey, kenapa sih lo ngelamun melulu dari tadi, rumah lo udah deket nih" kata Gita sambil menyikut lengan Ayumi

"Ehh ini gue bingung mau ikut kemping apa enggak, iya gue juga tau bentar lagi gue sampe" jawab Ayumi

"Emang kenapa harus bingung ? lagian ini wajib kan" kata Sani

"Iya sih, tapi gue bingung ngomongnya sama orangtua gue, soalnya mereka lagi gak dirumah, ntar kalo gue tiba-tiba pergi kalo mereka khawatir gimana" Ayumi berkata sambil melihat kebawah

"Aduuhh kirain apaan, emang lo kaga tau yang namanya HP yah ! telpon aja kali orangtua loh, kalo engga bilang aja ke pembantu lo, ribet amat sihh !" sahut Gita

"Oh iya yah, hehe gue lupa, ehh gue sampe nih, duluan yah, daaahhh" pamit Ayumi sambil tersenyum, akhirnya dia pun turun dari bus.

''ehm kalo lo Git mau kaga ikut ntu kemping?'' Tanya Sani

''mau gue mah, kan sayang kalo kaga ikut, pasti seru deh kayanya,'' jawab Gita

''loe sendiri mau ikut kaga San?" Gita bertanya balik

''Gue mah pasti mau lahhh, pasti seru ˄˄'' jawab Sani semangat

"Iya yah pasti seru !" seru Gita

"Kalo Hye Ji ikut kaga yah ?" Tanya Sani

"Kaga tau, tanyain aja"

"iya tapi ntar deh dia kayanya lagi sibuk tuh eskul basket"

"Iya yah yaudahlah tenang aja"

''Eh, eh tuh tempat pemberhentian lo udah deket, yah gue sendiri deh huuffft'' sahut Sani pada Gita

''oh iya, oke gue duluan yah dadaaah, jangan sedih doong," jawab Gita pamit pada Sani, karena diantara mereka ber4 hanya Sani yang rumahnya paling jauh.

"Iya iya, yaudah sana" Sani pun mendorong temannya itu

"ihh sebel da kenapa juga rumah gue paling jauh dari temen-temen gue, ngebetein!" rutuk Sani dalam hati, hingga akhirnya Sani sampai di pemberhentian bus dia.

Saat Sani sudah turun dari bus, di perempatan jalan menuju rumahnya, dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

"annyeong" sapa Sehun pada Sani

"eoh?" Jawab Sani sambil menoleh kearah sumber suara

"kamu kenapa ada di sini ?" tanya Sani pada Sehun bingung

''ih kamu ini, kamu gak tau kalo rumah kita dekatan?" jawab Sehun

"hah? Jinjja? oh iya yah gue lupa haha sorry hun peace ˄˄v '' kata Sani sambil membentuk 'V' sign

"lo mau ikut kemping ga?" Tanya Sehun pada Sani

"mau gue mah'' jawab Sani sambil tersenyum "loe sendiri?"

"mau kalo ada loe,," jawab Sehun dengan suara yang sangat kecil

"eoh? lo barusan bilang apa? sorry gue ga denger suara lo pelan banget sih" ucap Sani

"emhh kaga, gue bilang gue mau ikut" jawab Sehun salting sambil nyengir

''oh iya hun lo tadi janji kan sama gue kalo loe mau ngejelasin kenapa anak-anak nyorakin kita di lapang?'' tanya Sani

''oh iya itu, mereka kayanya nyangka kita pacaran?'' jawab Sehun _blushing_

''eoh? jinjja? kenapa mereka mikir kaya gitu?'' tanya Sani lagi

''ga tau deh, biasa kan anak-anak kelas kita suka aneh-aneh'' jawab Sehun masih tetap _blushing_

''eh muka loe merah tuh, kenapa? loe sakit ?'' ucap Sani, tangannya mulai terulur menuju dahi Sehun,tapi langsung di tepis Sehun

''E-eh g-g-ue ga kenapa-kenpa kok'' gagap Sehun

''oh ya udah, eh rumah gue uda deket tuh, duluan yah daaaaaah'' ucap Sani sambil tersenyum

''yah bye''

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Kris frustasi sambil membanting bola basket ditangannya, ketua eskul basket itu moodnya sedang sangat tidak bagus hari ini karena 'sesuatu'

"Kenape lu" Tanya Hye Ji yang sekarang ada di belakang Kris

"Gue gak suka liat dia deket ama Suho!" jawab Kris tanpa menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Dia siape ? Terus emang kenape kalo dia deket ama Suho" Tanya Hye Ji bingung, belum terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kris

"Dia tuh si Hye …" Kris berteriak sambil menoleh ke belakang dan..

"Ehh elo Hye, heheh dari kapan disini" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum salah tingkah

"_duh, mampus gue, hampir aja"_ batinnya

"Apa ? Hye ? Jung Hye Ji ? Gue maksud lo ? gue disini dari tadi" kata Hye Ji sambil menahan tawa

"Ohh, aduh bukan, gila loh, salah denger kali elu mah" kata Kris panik

"Hahaha iya kali yah, lagian juga gue mah ga akan percaya kalo lo suka sama gue"

"_kalo bener gimana" _batin Kris lagi

"Hahah iya iya, gak mungkin lah gue suka sama lo" kata Kris _"duh begooo ngapain ngomong begitu segala" _ batin Kris _lagi _

"Iya yaudahlah gue juga ga ngarep, buruan ah latihan lagi, keburu sore nih" sahut Hye Ji membuyarkan lamunan Kris, dan mereka pun berlatih basket sampai sore. *skip*

"Gue anterin yah Ji" sahut Kris yang sudah akan pulang saat melihat Hye Ji berjalan kaki

"Ehh kaga usah, gue mau naek bus aja" jawab Hye Ji

"Jangan nolak dong, lagian kita kan searah" bujuk Kris meyakinkan Hye Ji

"hmm, yaudah deh, tapi bener nih ga ngerepotin"

"engga, udah cepet naik, nih" jawab Kris sambil menyodorkan helm

"pegangan dong" seru Kris saat Hye Ji sudah naik motor

"Ehh ?" sahut Hye Ji bingung, dia pun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris

"Yang kenceng, ntar jatoh loh"

"Idih ! Modus yah lo, udah ah ga jadi !" jawab Hye Ji sambil mulai turun dari motor Kris, tiba –tiba dia merasa tangannya ditarik

"Ehh kaga kaga sorry dong gue kan cuma takut lo jatoh" kata Kris menahan Hye Ji

"euuhh iya deh, buruan ah keburu sore" jawab Hye Ji tak jadi turun dari motor Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya lagi ke pinggang Kris, kali ini sedikit lebih erat, akhirnya Kris pun menjalankan motornya dengan cepat hingga Hye Ji mengeratkan pegangannya, memeluk Kris. Untung Hye Ji tidak melihat ekspresi Kris sekarang yang sedang _blushing_, karena dia senang sekali akhirnya dapat mengantarkan Hye Ji, yeoja yang dicintainya diam-diam sejak kelas 10.

Keesokan harinya

AT SCHOOL

Keesokan harinya Changmin seongsangnim memberitahukan tentang kegiatan kemping yang akan di adakan kurang dari seminggu ini.

''Annyeong, saya akan memberitahukan tentang kegiatan kemping yang diadakan beberapa hari lagi" ucap Changmin seongsangnim

''Kemping akan di adakan di perkemahan 'Camp Rock'. Kelas ini dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok yaitu kelompok 1 terdiri dari :Kim joonmyun kau yang jadi ketua, selanjutnya Kim jongin, Do kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol,

Dan untuk kelompok 2 : Wu Yi Fan kau yang jadi ketua, selanjutnya Xi LuHan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Huang ZiTao, Zhang Yixing,

Untuk kelompok 3 : Gita Hwang sebagai ketua, selanjutnya Oh Sani, Jung Hyeji, Ayumi, dan Park Mila, ketua kelompok kalian bertanggung jawab kepada anggotanya, soal pembagian tugas, keselamatan dan keamanan anggota, dan kamu Wu Yi Fan sebagai ketua murid tetap harus memperhatikan siswa kelas XI B agar tetap aman dan tidak mengganggu jalannya kegiatan ini. Pengumumannya hanya itu saja, dan untuk barang bawaan yang harus dibawa akan dibagikan, Wu Yi Fan, bagikan ini" ujar Changmin seongsangnim sambil menyerahkan kertas kepada Kris untuk dibagikan.

"Baiklah, saya harap kalian akan ikut semua karena kegiatan ini sangat bermanfaat" Changmin seongsangnim pun pergi dari kelas, lalu seketika, kelas XI B pun ribut

"Wahhh, sepertinya akan seru, kalian akan ikut semua kan" Tanya Kris sambil membagikan kertas itu

"NE!" jawab mereka semua kompak, dan akhirnya Kris selesai membagikan kertas itu, kelas mereka tetap ribut hingga guru masuk, akhirnya mereka diam dan mulai belajar *skip*

_I GOT YOU__ UNDER MY SKIN_

Bel istirahat di YJ HIGH SCHOOL berbunyi, siswa-siswa pun berhamburan keluar menuju kantin, termasuk geng yeoja popular dari kelas XI B, Gita Hwang CS.

"Hadeuhh laper banget, Sunny ahjumma aku mau ramen satu !" sahut Gita Hwang dan disusul oleh teman-temannya "Iya aku juga mau !" "Aku juga !" "Aku jugaaaaa !" sahut mereka berbarengan membuat Sunny ahjumma, penjaga kantin di YJ HIGH SCHOOL dan siswa-siswa lain di kantin pusing mendengarnya

"Kayanya mereka kelaperan banget yah" sahut Xiumin dari jauh dan mendapat anggukan dari member EXO yang lain

"Iya laper parah kayanya, haduh ngeri gue liatnya" ujar Chen menimpali perkataan Xiumin

"Ngancurin reputasi kelas aja yaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHH BADUT NGAPAIN LO NGELAPIN ILER LO KE BAJU GUEEEEE !" teriak Kai histeris, karena dia menjadi korban ke dua iler nya Xiumin

''Hehehe sorry Kai kaga sengaja'' jawab Xiumin dengan tampang WATADOS nya

''KAGA SENGAJA KAGA SENGAJA, LOE BILANG AJA LO NGEFANS SAMA BAJU GUE, LOE SIRIK KAN, DAN LO TAU JIGONG LU INI BAU BANGKEEE TAUUU, RUJIT GUE!'' Teriakan Kai membahana sehingga satu kantin dapat mendengarnya

''Sorry dong item, siapa juga yang ngefans ato ngiri sama baju loe? ntar gue cuciin deh sueer!" Janji Xiumin pada Kai

''ya udah-udah, mendingan kita ngegangguin Gita Hwang CS aja!'' usul Chanyeol

''ya uda yu!'' ucap seluruh member EXO, dan merekapun mulai mendekati meja yang ditempati oleh Gita CS.

''Mau ape loe pada kemari" sambut Mila yang melihat kedatangan EXO

"Kaga ada apa-apa sih, cuma pengen aja, kita pengen ngetawain kalian soalnya tadi bikin rusuh Sunny ahjumma" jawab Chanyeol yang cengar-cengir dan member EXO pun mulai tertawa

"Oh, jadi loe pada kesini mau cari ribut ?! emang tadi kalian kaga ribut apa" Hye Ji menjawab sambil berdiri dan mendeath glare Kai

"Ehh kaga kok, elu Chanyeol maen ngomong aje, sorry sorry Hye Ji jangan marah dong elu cewe galak amat" jawab Kai yang ketakutan di glare oleh Hye Ji

Hye Ji memutarkan matanya, Gita CS sudah selesai ternyata, dan mereka akan meninggalkan kantin

"Mau pada kemana ? udah sini aja dulu, masih istirahat ini kan" sahut Chen

"Kaga ah kita mau dikelas aja, bete disini mah liat muka kalian" jawab Gita dan disambut oleh tawa dari teman-temannya, mereka pun kembali ke kelas

"Yaelah ini mah ngegangguin apanya, yang ada kita dimarahin" ujar Chanyeol sedih

"Yaudahlah kita ke kelas aja lah, bentar lagi bel" kata Kris yang mulai meninggalkan kantin dan diikuti teman-temannya, mereka menyiapkan sebuah rencana kepada Gita CS saat kemping nanti.

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : PG-15

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari.

Annyeong readers ketemu lagi sama author amatiran hehehe, sekarang kita bawa chapter yang ke 2 nih! maaf yah kalo gaje, aneh tapi sueran deh ni cerita 1000% hasil murni hasil pemikiran kita berdua,,,oke ga usah banyak bacot yu capcuss,,!

HAPPY READING

"Yaudahlah kita ke kelas aja lah, bentar lagi bel" kata Kris yang mulai meninggalkan kantin dan diikuti teman-temannya, mereka menyiapkan sebuah rencana kepada Gita CS saat kemping nanti.

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Rencana mereka, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa dari mereka adalah sebuah tugas yang berat, menyangkut masa depan mereka dan mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa raga dan perasaan mereka *author alay* engga deng, cuma mempertaruhkan hati dan segenap perasaan mereka dan tentunya popularitas mereka.

Maka dari itu, hari ini 3 hari sebelum kemping, semua member EXO berkumpul di rumah Xiumin.

''Eh lo pada mau ikut kemping kaga?'' tanya sang Duizhang kepada member lainnya

''emh kasih tau ga yah'' jawab Chanyeol alay

''Ih baleg atuh aing keur serius (Ih beneran dong aku tuh lagi serius)'' ucap Kris emosi

''kalem aja kale, iya gue mah mau ikut kan ada yayang Mila'' ucap Chanyeol alay lagi

''Hah WHAT THE MAKSUD? jadi loe suka sama si Mila?'' tanya Baekyun yang sangat antusias, diikuti anggukan oleh semua member termasuk Kris

''iya gue tuh udah nyimpen hati ma dia, hehehe''jawab Chanyeol salting

''Ciecie Yeol loe udah gede yah udah bisa jatuh cinta'' kata Chen sambil ketawa, diikuti oleh yang lainnya

''IH GUE TUH UDAH GEDE TAU ! LIAT DONG TINGGI BADAN GUE SAMA MUKA GUE YANG GANTENG PISAANNN KAYA GINI ! LOE TUH YANG GA GEDE-GEDE LOE KAYA CEBOL GITU!'' teriak Chanyeol pada Chen

''iya gue tau loe tinggi, tapi muka loe biasa aja ah ,'' jawab Chen sambil muka WATADOS

''ih ya udah teserah dah'' ucap Chanyeol pasrah

"kalo loe loe loe semua pada mau ikut ga?'' tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi

''Kalo gue mau,'' ''guue juga ''gue juga ''gue jugaa''jawab mereka semuua

''Sehun loe ikut karna ada Sani yahh'' goda Suho, Kai, Lay dan Xiumin

''e-e-eu emh kaga ,,,''jawab Sehun gagap

''Alaaaaah kaga usah boong kali udah keliatan dari kelakuan loe sama dia'' goda mereka semua

''emh iya mungkin,'' saat ini wajahnya blushing

"yaampun hahaha elo blushing hun ! Aahahaha Sehun blushing ! Cieeeeee" sahut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dan tertawa keras dan diikuti oleh member EXO lainnya

"Ihh a-apa sih e-engga kok gue gak blushing" jawab Sehun sambil menutupi mukanya

"CIEEECIECIEE, yaudah ngaku aja napa sih hun" kata Kai

"iya deh gue ngaku, terus kenapa" Sehun pun memasang wajah datarnya lagi

"engga sih, bagus deh lo ngaku" ucap Lay

''kapan loe mau nembak dia?'' tanya Kai

"emhh kaga tau deh, bingung gue" jawab Sehun

"ini napa sih ini jadi pada pengakuan begini, emang ini yah" ucap Luhan kebingungan

"iya nih kaga tau, yaudah biarin aja kali, lumayan gossip baru" sahut D.O

"okey, terus ada yang mau ngaku lagi gak nih" Tanya Suho

"Gue !" jawab Tao, Kris, dan D.O berbarengan

"Ehh, satu-satu dong, oke Tao, lo suka sama siapa" Kata Chen

"E-eh, gue suka sama si Gita" jawab Tao, wajahnya blushing sekarang

"Hahahha loe suka sama si Gita ? ampun deh lo suka ama cewe yang kaya begitu" kata Xiumin sambil tertawa keras

"Ehh biarin dong gitu-gitu juga dia kan manis" bela Tao sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah

''oke lanjut, loe Kris suka sama siapa? Hye Ji kan !'' ucap Chen

''euh iya gue suka sama,dia,,ko lo tau sih?'' tanya Kris menyelidik

''keliatan kali dari pandangan lo, kelakuan loe, ya kaya gitu deh'' jawab Chen

''jangan-jangan selama ini loe nguntitin gue kemana-mana ya?'' ucap Kris

''anjrit males banget gue nguntitin elo, bego elo mah emang udah keliatan kali dari sikap loe!'' tegas Chen

''emh iya deh udah-udah, tuh sekarang lanjut ke D.O'' ucap Luhan menengahi

''sok D.O lo suka sama siapa?'' Tanya Luhan

''g-g-ue suka sama Ayumi'' salting D.O

''HAHAHAHA'' semuanya pun tertawa sangat keras

''Wae, wae, wae? emang slah gitu kalo gue suka sama dia?'' kesal D.O

''hahah ga kenapa-kenapa sih, lucu aja'' ucap Sehun dianggukan oleh yang lainnya

''Terus kalian mau kapan nembaknya?'' tanya Suho

''kalo gue mau pas kemping aja ah'' jawab Sehun

''gue juga ah'' ucap Kris,Tao, Chanyeol dan D.O

''yaudah sekarang kita susun rencana buat kalian, nembak kecengan masing-masing'' Teriak Suho dan dianggukan oleh yang lainnya. *skip biar rahasia :P*

AT SCHOOL, H-1 Before Camping

Hari ini pelajaran sudah selesai, dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi, saatnya siswa-siswa pulang kecuali yang mengikuti eskul. Di YJ HIGH SCHOOL, ada beberapa kegiatan eskul yaitu memasak, basket, dance, vocal, dan martial arts. Dari kelas XI B hanya ada dua orang yang mengikuti eskul memasak yaitu Ayumi dan Do Kyungsoo.

-AT KELAS MEMASAK

Hari ini kelas Memasak membuat Cake Black Forrest dibimbing oleh guru mereka, Ryeowook seongsangnim. Akhirnya mereka selesai membuat cake itu dan Ryeowook seongsangnim pun keluar dari kelas begitu juga dengan murid-murid yang lain hingga hanya ada D.O dan Ayumi didalam berdua.

''D.O-ah, cobain deh punya gue enak ga ?!'' tanya Ayumi tiba-tiba.

''Ih loe ngagetin gue!'' ucap D.O karena kaget dan menoleh kearah Ayumi yang membawa kue buatannya

''hehehe sorry dong kan ga sengaja, ini cobain dong ?'' jawab Ayumi

''iya, iya mana sini gue cobain emang enak gitu?'' goda D.O

''ih enak lah loe ngeraguin bikinan gue eoh ? sebenernya loe mau nycicipin kaga sih?'' jawab Ayumi kesal

''hehehe iya mian sini gue cobain'' ucap D.O lalu mencoba cake buatan Ayumi

''emh rasanya…gak enak''

''ih iya gitu ? kurang apanya ? cepet jawab !'' ucap Ayumi antusias karena cake buatannya dibilang gak enak

''hahhahaha kamu kok serius amat sih, aku gak serius kali, enak kok enak banget'' jawab D.O sambil ketawa karena lihat muka Ayumi yang tadi kelihatan shock

''nah sekarang cobain punya gue !'' ucap D.O lagi tiba-tiba dan menyodorkan potongan cakenya tepat didepan wajah Ayumi

''ish lo mah bikin jantungan orang aja ! mana sini !" jawab Ayumi

''ih jangan marah dong ! nih'' jawab D.O sambil menyerahkan potongan cake pada Ayumi

''hmm, enak kok, bener-bener enak, lebih enak punya lo daripada gue, keren lo jago banget" puji Ayumi sambil mengambil lagi cake D.O

"hahaha makasih, kalo lo mau ambil aja, semuanya buat lo deh" kata D.O sambil menyerahkan cake nya

"ehh beneran nih, wahh asik makasih yaaa loe baik baik ama gue" sahut Ayumi senang dan tanpa sadar mengguncang-guncang bahu D.O

"_waduuhhh dia ngapain ini pegang-pegang bahu guee, mamah tolonggggg gue nervous nihh" _ batin D.O sementara dia memasang o_O face nya yang terkenal itu

"E-eh iya-iya sama-sama" jawab D.O kemudian dan menepis tangan Ayumi, mereka pun berpandangan karena ternyata D.O tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ayumi

"WOY !" sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan mereka, D.O pun melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara, wajahnya _blushing_

"Ngagetin aja lo Ji, mau apa lo kesini" kata Ayumi ketus kemudian dan memandang horror Hye Ji yang baru datang itu

"Kaga, emang lo kaget ya ? ahahaha sorry deh, pada bikin apa hari ini" Hye Ji pun melihat ada 2 buah cake di meja dengan mata lapar

"Bikin blackforest, nape lo mau ? ambil aja nih bikinan gue, jangan lupa bagi-bagi ama Sani, Gita ama Mila, okey ?" jawab Ayumi sambil menyerahkan cake bikinan nya kepada Hye Ji yang langsung disambut gembira

"Ahahaha lo tau aja, okeh makasih yah kalo gitu gue pergi dulu, sorry ganggu kalian" Hye Ji pun meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tertawa puas

"HEH LO SEMBARANGAN AJA NGOMONG" sahut D.O yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Hye Ji dan wajahnya blushing lagi

"Haha udahlah biarin, mending makan cake loe lagi aja" jawab Ayumi sambil menarik tangan D.O dan menyuapinya cake dan berhasil mebuat D.O semakin blushing.

Oke, kita tinggalin D.O dan Ayumi yang sekarang lagi suap-suapan cake di ruang eskul Masak, sekarang kita lihat ke lapangan dimana eskul basket latihan, Hye Ji sudah sampai disana rupanya.

"Woahh, lu bawa apa tuh" sahut Chanyeol antusias sambil berlari mendekati Hye Ji yang berada dipinggir lapangan

"Blackforest bikinan Ayumi, tadi gue ke kelas Masak, pulang-pulang bawa ini, lumayan kan ? hahahahaha lo mau Yeol ? Nih" jawab Hye Ji sambil memotongkan blackforest untuk Chanyeol

"Hahaha iya gue mau, ehh enak banget sih lo, kapan-kapan gue maen ah ke kelas Masak" Kata Chanyeol sambil menerima potongan cake itu

"Apaan tuh ?! Gue juga mau dong Ji !" teriak Mila menghampiri Chanyeol dan Hye Ji

"Iya-iya nih"

"Makasih ya Ji, gila lo bisa aja maling dari kelas masak" kata Mila dan disambut oleh tawa keras dari ketiganya

"Gue gak maling, cuma nanya doang mereka bikin apa terus dikasih deh ama si Ayumi" jawab Hye Ji setelah mereka berhenti tertawa, tentu saja Hye Ji masih ingat untuk membaginya dengan yang lain

"EHEM !" sebuah suara yang nge-bass, berat, dan membuat suasana menjadi angker seketika. Matanya menatap tajam Hye Ji, Chanyeol, dan Mila. Mereka bertiga pun melihat kearah sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah Kris, ketua eskul basket, mereka pun menunduk, mereka takut dimarahin soalnya makan-makan pas belum waktunya istirahat

"Gue gak dikasih ni Ji" Kata Kris setelah mendekati mereka bertiga

"HAH ? Dia bilang apa barusan ? eh kirain bakal dimarahin gataunya dia pengen juga, HAHAHAHAHA" sahut Chanyeol dan diikuti oleh tawa Mila dan Hye Ji

"Ehh jadi kalian ngira gue bakal marahin kalian, pantesan pada nunduk pas gue kesini, kirain napa" jawab Kris kebingungan

"Ohh yaudah kalo lo mau mah bilang kaga usah dehem-dehem terus ngasih deathglare dong" kata Hye Ji, kemudian dia memotongkan cake itu dan memberikannya pada Kris

"Ehh tapi tangan gue kotor nih, suapin aja yah" ucap Kris yang kini sudah duduk disamping Hye Ji

"Ehh lo manja banget sih Kris, kaga pantes tau ga ! Hahahaha yaudah ahh gue pergi dulu takut ganggu, yuk Mil !" kata Chanyeol mengejek dan menarik Mila

"Yee sirik aja, orang bener kok tangan gue kotor ! suapin ya Ji yaaahhh" Kris memohon pada Hye Ji, dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang bikin Hye Ji pengen ketawa dan muntah

"Ihh, engga ah lo kan bisa cuci tangan dulu" kata Hye Ji menahan tawanya

"Tapi toilet kan jauh, udahlah suapin aja napaaa" pinta Kris lagi, akhirnya dengan berat hati Hye Ji pun menyuapi Kris

"Nih, AAAAA" kata Hye Ji seperti akan menyuapi anak kecil, lalu Kris pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, Hye Ji dan Kris pun berpadangan kaget karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat

"E-eh, udah kan ? udah ah gue masih harus bagiin ini, bye !" kata Hye Ji gugup dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris

Oke, kita tinggalin aja Kris yang sekarang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri, yaitu kelas Dance, Hye Ji sekarang sudah ada disana dalam misi bagi-bagi blackforest, untung tuh kue gede jadi masih bisa dibagi-bagi

Kelas Dance sekarang sedang istirahat, termasuk anak-anak dari kelas XI B yang mengikuti eskul Dance, yaitu Sani, Sehun, Kai, dan Lay

"Woooyyyyyy, pada cape kaaaaann, mau kue gaaaak" teriak Hye Ji begitu masuk ke kelas Dance, untung guru eskul itu, Hyeoyeon seongsangnim sedang keluar

"Berisik lu Ji datang-datang udah teriak-teriak aja" sahut Lay

''iye luh kita kan lagi istirahat, dasar orang gila!'' marah Kai

''iya luh berisik amat sih!'' ucap Sehun kesal

''iya ada apa sih Hye ? ribut amat hidup lo!'' ucap Sani

''Ih lo pada pada stress ya, gue tu kesini bawa kebahagiaan buat lo semua!''

''berisik lu! cepet lo mau apa kesini" ucap Sehun kesal

''udah hun lo tenang kalem aja kali ngomongnya'' ucap Sani menengah

''ini nih gue tuh bawa blackforrest buat kalian dari si Ayumi'' jawab Hye Ji sambil tersenyum dan memotong-motong cake itu untuk dibagikan

''oh iya ? mau dong gue lagi laper nih'' sahut Sani sambil mendekat pada Hye Ji karena Sani sangat suka makanan manis

''nih'' ucap Hye Ji sambil memberi potongan cake untuk Sani, Kai, Lay, dan Sehun tapi belum 30 detik cake Sani sudah habis

''EBUSET ! LOE SAN CEWE APA TUKANG BECA ? MAKAN LO CEPET AMAT ! kita aja belum dimakan'' ucap Lay dan Kai histeris karena Sani makan cake sangat cepat

''Hye mau lagiii'' ucap Sani merajuk pada Hye Ji agar dikasih potongan cake lagi

''hahaha iya ini-ini, tapi udah yah ini potongan terakhir buat loe ! soalnya gue mau bagi-bagiin ke yang lain'' ucap Hye Ji

''hehehe iya gomawo, iya-iya sebenernya belum kenyang sih tapi ga papalah" jawab Sani watados

''ANJRIT ? APA LO BILANG? LO UDAH DI KASIH 2 POTONG YANG GEDE MASIH BELOM KENYANG?'' teriak Lay dan Kai semakin histeris dengan keyataan bahwa Sani temannya yang wajahnya datar, bisa makan sangat banyak

''hahaha loe semua baru tau ya temen gue yang satu ini emang keliatannya kurus kaya jarang makan, sama mukanya datar banget, tapi sebenernya dia makannya bener-bener banyak dan cepet banget!'' jelas Hye Ji pada Kai, Lay dan Sehun, dan mereka ber kaget ria mendengar penjelasan dari Hye Ji, sementara orang yang di bicarakan hanya diam sambil maenin hp nya di sudut ruangan, setelah itu Hye Ji pamit dan langsung pergi dari kelas Dance.

Setelah Hye Ji pergi, tba-tiba Sehun mendekati Sani sambil membawa sapu tangan

''euh itu'' kata Sehun

''itu apa?'' tanya Sani

''itu tuh'' ucap Sehun kembali

''naon sih ai kamu, itu itu weh tatadi teh gaje'' ucap Sani kesal

''itu ada bekas krim di pinggir mulut kamu'' ucap Sehun sambil telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sani

''di sini?'' ucap Sani sambil meraba wajahnya

''di situ dipinggir'' ucap Sehun lagi

''ih dimana sih ?'' ucap Sani kesal

''nih disini nih'' jawab Sehun sambil mengelap pinggiran mulut Sani menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya yang berwarna ungu muda

''ouh di situ, kok ga bilang dari tadi sih, jadi harus ngotorin sapu tangan loe deh''

''gue tuh udah bilang dari tadi tau, tapi lo ga nyadar mulu, gapapa kok cuma saputangan ini'' jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

''entar gue cuci deh janji !'' seru Sani

''euh gausah deh gapapa''

''ga ada penolakan''

''iya deh''

Akhirnya istirahat di kelas Dance pun berakhir Hyoyeon seongsangnim masuk kedalam kelas dan latihan pun di mulai kembali. Oke mari kita tinggalkan kelas Dance dan lihat kemana lagi Hye Ji akan memberikan blackforrest selanjutnya dan BINGO! Hye Ji datang ke kelas Vokal

AT KELAS VOKAL

''Hai, hai, hai, gue dateng membawaaa kebahagiaan bagi kalian semua'' teriak Hye Ji saat sampai di Kelas Vokal, untungnya (lagi-lagi) guru pembibing nya yaitu Taeyeon seongsangnim sedang tidak ada.

*Krik, krik, krik* *kelas vokal hening*

''ih loh ko pada diem sih'' kesal Hye Ji karna tidak ada yang merespon

''abis lo tuh gajelas dateng-dateng teriak-teriak kaya orang gila'' sahut Chen, Baekhyun dan Luhan

"lo bawa apa tuh Ji" tanya Suho

''ini nih gue bawa blackforest dari kelas masak, pada mau ga?'' tanyanya pada mereka sambil mulai memotong cake itu untuk dibagikan

''mau dong'' jawab Chen diikuti anggukan oleh teman-temannya

''nih buat lo, lo, lo, lo'' ucap Hye Ji sambil memberikan potongan cake pada Chen, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Suho

''hahhaha iya makasih, lo baik bener ga salah si Kris suka sama ,,aww'' ucap Chen terpotong karna perutnya di sikut oleh Suho

''lo kenapa? si Kris suka sama siapa ? kenapa ga dilanjutin ?'' tanya Hye Ji bertubi-tubi pada Chen

''kaga gue ga kenapa-napa, ga tau gue lupa lagi'' ucap Chen bohong pada Hye Ji

''ih elo mah kalo ditanya kaga pernah serius'' kesal Hye Ji

''udah ah gue cabut males gue ngajak ngobrol lo semua, bye !" ucap Hye Ji lagi sambil meninggalkan kelas vokal

''yah dia ngambek tuh, gara-gara lo sih mulutnya kaga bisa di jaga'' kata Baekhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Suho dan Luhan

"aduh iya sorry deh gue kan tadi keceplosan"

"Gimana ini kalo ampe si Kris tau mampus kita" Kata Luhan panik

"Iya gimana ini, aduh yaudah deh biarin aja, sekarang kita latihan dulu deh ya" sahut Suho, akhirnya guru mereka, Taeyeon seongsangnim masuk tepat setelah Suho berbicara dan merekapun mulai berlatih lagi

Sekarang kita lihat kemana Hye Ji pergi, ternyata dia menuju ke kelas martial arts, disana ada Tao dan Gita yang mengikuti wushu, dan Xiumin yang mengikuti taekwondo

''sepadaaaa si putri kebahagiaan datangg!''teriak Hye Ji kepada semua orang yg ada di kelas Vokal

''loe siapa?''ucap Tao

''Anjrit lo cari ribut sama gue hah?''teriak Hye Ji pada Tao ,karena kedatangannya tak di sambut baik oleh Tao

''ehehe kidding'' Tao

''mau apa lo?'' Tanya Xiumin

''nih gue bawa Blacforrest!'' ucap Hye Ji

''mauuuuu'' jawab mereka semua

''nih'' ucap Hye Ji sambil memeberikan potongan-potongan cake pada mereka

''emh enak dari mana nih cake'' Tanya Gita

''dari kelas masak tadi gue ga sengaja masuk terus kebetulan lagi pada bikin cake,tarus hasilnya gue di kasih sma Ayumi deh'' cengir Hye Ji,merekapun ber oh ria

"Gita nihh gue suapin yahhh, AAAA" sahut Tao yang mengambil satu potong cake yang tersisa dan diberikan kepada Gita

"apasih lo Tao, malu-maluin aja" jawab Gita sambil menonjok lengan Tao dan blushing

"Eh gapapa dong gue kan cuma mau nyuapin lo aja, mau yah AAAA" kata Tao lagi, akhirnya Gita pun mau menerima suapan Tao

"CIECIECIECIECIEEEEE" sahut Xiumin dan Hye Ji kompak lalu mereka pun tertawa

"Ih apasih lo berdua, tuhkan Tao kata gue juga malu-maluin" kata Gita marah-marah

"Biarin aja, mereka tuh sirik sama kita" jawab Tao dengan PD-nya

"Ihh siapa juga yang sirik sama elo, udah ahh gue mau balik ke lapang, bye !" Hye Ji pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan kembali ke lapang untuk melanjutkan berlatih basketnya yang tertunda gara-gara ngebagiin blackforest -_- *skip*

Keesokan Harinya

Hari ini adalah hari dimana siswa-siswa YJ HIGH SCHOOL akan berangkat kemping, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST, anak-anak kelas XI B pun sudah siap dilapangan

"SEMUA HARAP BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN" sahut kepala sekolah mereka di pengeras suara

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melaksanakan kemping di perkemahan Camp Rock, selama disana, dimohon kepada setiap siswa untuk menjaga kebersihan areal perkemahan, menjaga ketertiban, mengikuti semua peraturan dan menjaga nama baik sekolah, kalian akan diawasi oleh Kyuhyun seongsangnim, Heechul seongsangnim dan Changmin seongsangnim, dan semoga acara ini berjalan lancar, baiklah hanya itu yang akan saya sampaikan, sekarang silahkan masuk ke bus masing-masing dengan tertib" akhirnya Kepala sekolah mereka pun mengakhiri pemberitahuannya dan siswa-siswa YJ HIGH SCOOL pun memasuki bus mereka, termasuk siswa-siswa kelas XI B.

-AT BUS

"I lost mai maaaiiiiinnnddddd" teriak Chen dan Luhan menyanyikan lagu What Is Love dengan suara yang sangat mengganggu

"WOYY BERISIIKKKK GUE MAU TIDUR TAUUUU" kata Gita berteriak protes kepada Chen dan Luhan

"Iye nape sih lu berdua nyanyi nya kaga bisa biasa-biasa aja" sahut Hye Ji dan Sani

"Hahahaha iya iya sorry deh kita sengaja, eh ga sengaja maksudnya" jawab Chen

"asdfgjhkl" Gita Hwang CS pun marah-marah gajelas

"Ini kapan sampe nya siiihhhhh, lama amaattt" kata Mila bosan

"Sabar dong yayang, bosen yah ? mau abang nyanyiin lagu ?" seru Chanyeol menanggapi perkataan Mila

"Ihh najis lu yayang yayang"

"Hehehe ga apa-apa dong yang"

"Ihh udah berhenti ! lo berdua berisik amat sih, gue mau tidurrrrr" Gita marah-marah lagi, ku keukeuh eta pengen tidur dari tadi diganggu terus *hahaha*

''oh iya hun, nih saputangan loe yang waktu itu lo pake buat ngelap krim di muka gue'' ucap Sani pada Sehun, dan Sehun langsung menoleh pada Sani yang duduk di sebelahnya

''padahal ga usah dicuci loh, jadi ngerepotin deh'' sahut Sehun,

''ih ya kaga apa-apa kali kan gue udah janji'' jawab Sani tersenyum

''eh liat deh si Gita sama Xiumin posisinya so sweeet banget gue pengen deh kaya mereka'' ucap D.O tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Ayumi yg duduk di sebelah D.O. Ternyata Gita dan Xiumin sedang tidur dengan kepala Gita menyender ke bahu Xiumin dan kepala Xiumin menyender ke kepala Gita *ribet amat ngejelasinnya*

''eoh? iya yah, ko loe jadi alay sih?'' tanya Ayu

''gue? emang gue siapa? lo juga siapa?'' jawab D.O kehilangan jati diri *efekkelamaandijalan*

''ih loe kok ngaco sih, gila loh'' ucap Ayumi aneh pada D.O yang duduk di sebelahnya, oke kita lupakan mereka yang sama-sama kehilangan jatidiri

''Aduh ni ada apa yah, ko jidat gue basah sih?'' gumam Gita tak jelas, belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya

''euuhhhh,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BADUT LOE NGILER DI KEPALA GUEEEE, IH JIJIK BANGET! LIAT-LIAT DONG KALO TIDUR, JOROK SIA!'' Teriak Gita marah-marah sambil mendorong kepala Xiumin dari kepalanya

''hahh ? ada apasih kok ribut banget lo git, kita udah sampe yah" jawab Xiumin ngelantur karena belum spenuhnya sadar

"UDAH SAMPE DARI HONGKONG ! INI ILER LO DI KEPALA GUE ! RAMBUT GUE ! AHHHHH" teriak Gita lagi frustasi

"Ohh ? Hahaha maaf deh yaaa, gue gak tau" jawab Xiumin WATADOS

Dan Gita pun menjadi korban ketiga iler Xiumin -_-

"Ada apasih kalian pada ribut ?" Tanya Kris kepada Xiumin dan Gita

"Ini nih si Xiumin ngiler dimana aja !" jawab Gita ketus

"WHAT ? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" kata Kris tiba-tiba tertawa dan diikuti yang lainnya

"Udah-udah kita udah sampe tuh, yu kita turun !" ajak Chanyeol yang langsung keluar

''HEH BEGO! LOE SEMUA SIH BISA KETAWA,TAPI GUE YANG NGERASAIN TAU! SEBEL GUE,,DUH RAMBUT GUEEEE! ARGHHHHHH,,'' Frustasi Gita karna rambutnya bau jigong si Badut

''SANI, HYEJI, AYUMI, MILA! SEKARANG JUGA ANTER GUE KE TOILET! GUE UDAH GA KUAT SAMA BAU JIGONG SI BADUT DI RAMBUT GUE!'' Teriak Gita pada teman-temannya

''tapi emang di sini ada toilet yah'' tanya Ayumi diikuti anggukan yg lainnya

''GUE GA MAU TAU! HARUS ADA POKOK NYA! ARGHHHHH, RAMBUT GUE!" teriak Gita sekali lagi karena dia sudah benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan rambutnya sekarang

''oke , kita cari dulu aja lah, siapa tau ada '' sahut Sani

''yu! bawa bawaan lo semua, kita nyari toilet sekarang''ucap Hye Ji, mereka pun turun dari bis, sebelumnya semua siswa yang ada di bis diam menahan tawa karena melihat Gita sedang marah kaya kesurupan, namun setelah Gita and the gank keluar dari bis, seluruh siswa yang ada didalam langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai nangis-nangis karena hal barusan sangat lucu sekaligus menjijikan.

''Changmin seongsangnim saya mau bertanya, apa diperkemahan ini ada toilet?'' tanya Sani

''ada, tuh di depan kalian apa?'' jawab Changmin seongsangnim sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan TOILET

''mana ? eh oh iya pa makasih'' jawab mereka

''Gita kamu kenapa'' tanya Changmin seongsangnim sambil melihat Gita yang amburadul rambutnya

''GUE GA MAU NGEBAHAS SOAL ITU'' jawab Gita sambil pergi langsung ke toilet

''euh maaf seongsangnim, dia sedang tidak enak badan'' ucap Sani, Hye Ji, Ayumi dan Mila sambil membungkuk minta maaf

''iya tidak apa-apa, beri dia obat'' jawab Changmin seongsangnim, setelah itu mereka pamit dan langsung menyusul Gita yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke toilet

''gimana git stelah lo udah mandi, rambut lo masih bau jigong si badut ga?'' tanya Hye Ji setelah Gita keluar dari kamar mandi

''udah engga'' jawab Gita pada teman-temannya

''lo udah beres kan? yu kita nyusul yang lain" ucap Mila.

-At perkemahan Camp Rock

Siswa-siswa YJ HIGH SCHOOL sedang membuat tenda berdasarkan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan, mereka akhirnya bisa beristirahat setelah selesai, belum ada pemberitahuan dari guru untuk apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Siswa-siswa kelas XI B pun yang tenda nya bersebelahan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kita lihat satu-persatu tenda mereka

Tenda Gita CS

"Gue mau tidur lagi ahh, kalo ada pengengumuman bangunin gue yah" ujar Gita dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya

"Terus kita ngapain yah? bosen nih'' ucap Sani bosan

''iya kira-kira ngapain yah?'' ucap Mila dan Ayumi

''oh iya mending kita liat keadaan tenda Exo aja yu!'' usul Hye Ji

''yuu''jawab mereka semua minus Gita karena dia lagi tidur

Tenda EXO-K

''hai, hai, hai lagi pada ngapain nih? bidadari dateng,'' tanya mereka ber4 yang mengagetkan semua member EXO dari luar tenda

''omaygod lo pada kerjanya ngagetin orang aja ya?'' sahut Baekhyun pada gerombolan yang mengaku sebagai bidadari *bweee*

''lo pada mau ngapainin ke tenda kita?'' tanya Kai ketus

''end apa lo bilang kalian bidadari ? males banget, muka kalian tuh kaya mpo nori tau!'' lanjut Kai lagi sambil menatap jijik pada mereka ber4

''woy lo kalo ngomong biasa aja kali mukanya kaga usah kaya gitu ! mau cari ribut hah?'' ucap Sani diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya, sebel karena kedatangan mereka kemari tidak di sambut baik

''iya lo ngajak ribut sama kite hah?'' teriak Hye Ji

''lagian kita tuh dateng kesini dengan damai tau !'' sahut Mila

''Ah lu mah damai-damai kaya alien aja lu'' sahut Kai kembali

''Eh lo pada kali yang alien tuh! kita kan udah jelas BIDADARI'' jawab Sani, Hye ji, Ayumi dan Mila. Kukeukeuh hayang jadi bidadari.

''udah-udah kalian tuh berantem aja kaya anak TK!" ucap Suho menengahi perdebatan antara Bidadari versus Alien

''ya udah deh kita pergi, bete di sini mah ada si ITEM! BYE!'' ucap mereka sambil meninggalkan tenda EXO-K

''Semua berkumpul sekarang!'' seru Heechul seongsangnim kepada seluruh siswa untuk berkumpul di lapangan, karena akan di adakan acara api unggun

''Gita bangun cepet kita di suruh kumpul sekarang !'' teriak Hye Ji pada Gita

''emhh nanti aja ah gue masih ngantuk'' jawab Gita matanya masih tertutup

''eh kaga ada nanti-nanti, bisa-bisa kita dihukum Heechul seongsangnim'' sahut Sani pada Gita sambil menarik tangan Gita

''atuhlaaah masih ngantuk !'' jawab Gita sambil menggeliat

''ih elu mah, cepet ih gue ga mau dihukum nih!'' Mila pun ikut angkat bicara

''udahlah seret aja, bisa-bisa kita telat nih! kan malu masa Gita CS telat ih ga banget deh''ucap Ayumi tiba-tiba kejam

Akhirnya merekapun menyeret Gita sampai di tempat api unggun, tapi ternyata mereka terlambat, sebagai hukuman nya Heechul seongsangnim menugaskan mereka untuk membuat makan malam untuk seluruh siswa dan guru-gurunya, bayangkan SELURUHNYA

''duh gimana nih? gara-gara loe nih Git'' resah mereka ber4

''hehehe sorry-sorry gue kan ngantuk banget tadi!'' jawab Gita watados

''ya udah mendingan kita masaknya cepet deh, acara makan malem kan bentar lagi!'' seru Sani dan Hye Ji

''ya udah yu, mendingan sekarang kita kerjain, untung ada Ayumi!'' ucap Mila

Akhirnya sekarang mereka mulai MASAK BESAR, tapi mereka kebingungan untuk pembagian tugasnya, akhirnya Hye Ji memutuskan untuk meminta tolong pada Suho dkk.

Sms Hye Ji pun sampai ke hape Suho

_From : Hye Ji-ah_

_Ho, tolongin gue sama temen-temen doonggg ! Dihukum nih disuruh masak buat makan malem, ajakin yang lain yahh, makin banyak makin bagus ! Bantuin yaaahhh, ntar kapan-kapan gue traktir makan deh ya !_

Hye Ji segera melihat hapenya saat merasa Suho sudah membalasnya

_From : Suho_

_Hahaha iya-iya gue bantuin, bentar lagi kita kesana_

"Woyy, bantuin Gita CS yu, kasian disuruh bikin makan malem buat semuanya" sahut Suho pada teman-temannya dan mendapat anggukan dari member lain

At Dapur Umum

"Kalian ngapain datang kesini ? mau ganggu biar ga selesai-selesai eoh ?" todong Sani saat melihat gerombolan EXO dengan wajah datarnya

"Kita kesini mau bantu kalian kok" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kepada Sani

"Iya kita kesini mau bantu kalian, mana yang harus kita kerjain" Tanya Suho dan dijawab oleh Ayumi yang langsung memutuskan D.O sebagai asisten utamanya, dasar duo klub Masak

Ayumi dan D.O pun langsung bagi-bagi tugas kepada semuanya, dan mereka pun segera mengerjakan yang diperintahkan

At tempat api unggun

"Heechul hyung ! murid-murid kelas XI B dimana ini ?!" tanya Changmin seongsangnim kebingungan karena tidak melihat satupun murid-muridnya

"Ohh, itu tadi Gita CS pada telat, terus gue hukum bikin makan malem deh" jawab Heechul seongsangnim

"Iya itu mah tau, tapi kenapa anak-anak EXO juga kaga ada hyung ?"

"Masa ? perasaan tadi yang gue hukum tuh Gita CS doang deh"

"heuuhh, pada kemana yah mereka, gue takut pada mencar terus nyasar, gimana ini !" sahut Changmin seongsangnim panik

"Yaelah, cek aja didapur umum, kali aja mereka pada ngebantuin Gita CS"

"Yaudah deh ntar aja, gue mau ngeberesin level ini dulu hyung" jawab Changmin seongsangnim yang ternyata lagi main game -_-

Sementara, di dapur umum, kelas XI B yang sedang bekerja keras itu ternyata tidak serius mengerjakannya, bisa dilihat sekarang betapa berantakannya tempat ini, tapi meski begitu sebenarnya makanan-makanan yang mereka buat tidak gagal dan sebentar lagi jadi

"D.O-ah cobain deh nasi gorengnya udah enak belum" Tanya Ayumi sambil menyuapi D.O sesendok nasi goreng

"Emhhh enak kok udah enak, gimana masakan yang lain" Tanya D.O sambil mengambil lagi sesendok nasi goreng

"Udah semua kok, tadi gue udah cek semua"

"Ohh bagus deh kalo gitu"

"Hahaha elo tuh D.O makan kaya anak kecil aja belepotan begitu, sini gue bersihin" sahut Ayumi sambil membersihkan pinggir mulut D.O, sementara D.O hanya memasang O_O facenya

Tinggalin aja mereka berdua, kita lihat pasangan terkonyol sepanjang sejarah YJ HIGH SCHOOL, Park Chanyeol dan Park Mila yang sekarang sedang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan dapur umum, sedangkan yang lain ? sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu karena sudah selesai, dan tersisa Chen dan Kris-Hye Ji yang membersihkan dapur umum bersama Chanyeol-Mila

"Yayang Mila, yayang Chanyeol mau bilang sesuatu sama yayang Mila" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menatap lurus kearah Park Mila

"Ih udah jangan pake yayang-yayang, geleuh gue dengernya"

"Heheh gapapa dong, bentar lagi juga kita bakal sering begitu"

"Hah ? maksud loh ?"

"Jadi gini, sebenernya… euhh sebenernya…"

"WOY ! CEPET BERESIN !" teriak Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan mereka berdua

"UDAH BERES TAU ! AHH ELO MAH GANGGU AJA !" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah sambil melemparkan sepatunya pada Kris, dan… BUGH ! sepatu itu sukses mendarat dengan elitnya di wajah sang Duizhang

"Whoaaa lu mau ngajak berantem yah ! sini lo kalo berani !" Kris pun mendekati Chanyeol

"E-eh kok jadi gini sih ? sorry deh Kris gue kan lagi mau ngejalanin misi terus lo tiba-tiba datang ngeganggu kan gue kesel" jawab Chanyeol menghindari Kris

"WOY KRIS ! KEMANE AJE LU ! GUE CARIIN DARITADI JUGA, GATAUNYA MAEN KEJAR-KEJARAN AMA SI CHANYEOL ! UDAH CEPET KITA PERGI SEKARANG !" teriak Hye Ji tiba-tiba dan langsung menarik tangan Kris keluar ruangan

"Woy Hye Ji tungguin gue dong ! yaelah napa gue ditinggalin, gara-gara elo sih Yeol ahh gue jadi ditinggalin nih, cepet loe mau ngomong apa" Kata Mila kesal

"E-ehh iya iya jadi sebenernya gue tuh…"

"WOY CHANYEOL, MILA ! BURUAN BALIK UDAH DITUNGGUIN INI SAMA CHANGMIN SEONGSANGNIM" teriak Chen yang kembali mengagalkan Chanyeol

"ANJRIT IYA BENTAR BEGO !"jawab Chanyeol emosi

"jadi Mila, sebelum gue dipotong lagi, gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuh ….."

TBC

Ahahahah pasti udah tau kan si Chanyeol mau bilang apa ? yaudah deh sampai ketemu di next chap ! Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : PG-15

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Annyeong readers ketemu lagi sama kita, sekarang kita bawa chapter yang ke 3 nih! maaf yah kalo makin gaje, atau makin aneh tapi sueran deh ni cerita 10000000% hasil murni hasil pemikiran kita berdua,,,jangan lupa comment yah !

HAPPY READING !˄˄

"jadi Mila, sebelum gue dipotong lagi, gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuh ….."

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"jadi Mila, sebelum gue dipotong lagi, gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuh suka sama lo, mau kan jadi pacar gue ? please..." kata Chanyeol akhirnya, kali ini sukses ga ada yang ngeganggu dia lagi

"Eh? suka? pacar? jangan bercanda deh Yeol" jawab Mila kebingungan, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menjerit saking senangnya, tapi dia takut Chanyeol lagi bercanda kaya biasanya, dia kan kaga pernah serius, begitulah pikir Mila

"Gue lagi serius ini, mau kan ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan menatap lurus-lurus tanpa belok ke mata Mila, Mila pun balik menatap Chanyeol, dia lihat dari matanya, Chanyeol memang sedang serius

"Emhh, gimana yah… kayanya gue ga bisa deh, sorry yah Yeol"

"Kenapa Mil? Apa lo masih nyangka gue bercanda?"

"Ehh orang gue belom beres ngmong juga, gue tuh ga bisa, ga bisa nolak elu Yeol"

"Jadi ? gue diterima nih ? makasih yaaa yayang Mila ku sayaaaangggg" Chanyeol pun langsung menubruk Mila dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat hinga…

"EHEM !"

"Siapa sih ganggu aja, kaga tau gue lagi seneng apa" kata Chanyeol sambil terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Ehh Changmin seongsangnim, heheh maaf kirain siapa" kata Chanyeol lagi

"Ternyata bener tinggal kalian yang ada disini, maaf ganggu yah tapi kalian harus cepat kembali kalo gamau dihukum lagi, dan oh ya, chukae Chanyeol, Mila akhirnya kalian jadian juga" jawab Changmin seongsangnim sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka berdua lalu pergi begitu saja, begini nih enaknya punya wali kelas kaya Changmin seongsangnim

"Yaudah yu Yeol, cepetan kesana, udah untung kita kaga dimarahin" ujar Mila sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan mereka pun pergi menuju tempat api unggun

"eh loe pada dari mana aja sih, dari tadi tuh Changmin seongsangnim nyari kalian tau" tanya Sani pada Chanmi couple

"euh—euh kan disuruh bersihin dapur, lagian kita udah ketemu sama Changmin seongsangnim kok!" jawab mereka gagap, tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi berpegangan tangan

"iya juga sih, eh tapi ada yang aneh deh" selidik Sani

"aneh apa?" tanya Mila

"tangan lu tuh dari tadi pegangan sama si Chanyeol ?" ucap Sani datar

"ahh ada gossip baru nih, ciee" goda Sani

"euhh apa ? eh" jawab Mila sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari Chanyeol

"Eh Hye, Git, Ayu liat deh kayanya ada yang baru jadian nih!" teriak Sani pada teman gank nya

"Siapa?" tanya mereka

"ini nih si Mila ama si Chanyeol" jawab Sani sangat keras sampai member EXO yang lain mendengar berita itu

"HAH CHANYEOL SAMA MILA JADIAN ? CIECIECIECIE" Teriak Gita CS dan EXO

"beneran kalian udah jadian ?" tanya Baekhyun pada mereka berdua

"Euh ya kita udah jadian ! napa kalian minta PJ(pajak jadian) hah?" ucap Chanyeol

"YAAAAAIYAAALAAAAHH" Teriak kompak XI B

"Emh emang kalian mau makan dimana sih ? ngomong sama gue !" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya

"MEKDI !"

"HOKBEN !"

"KFC !"

"Oke STOP ! gue putusin kita mau makan besar di,,,, jengjengjengjreengggg RAMEN SUNNY AHJUMMA !" kata Chanyeol heboh sendiri, tidak memperhatikan Mila yang wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu

"_kunaon sih kabogoh urang siga kieu"_ Batin Mila

*krik*krik*krik**mbee*mbee*mooo*mooo*meong*meong* (ni hening apa kebon binatang sih?)*author sedeng*

"ANJIR NAON CENAH ? KAGA JADI AH MENDING GUE NUNGGUIN PJ DARI COUPLE YANG LAIN AJA!" Sahut Chen sambil melirik Kris, Sehun, Tao, D.O

"Emang bakalan ada couple baru gitu?" tanya Gita, Hye Ji, Sani dan Ayumi

"emh,,ga tau gue lupa ! Emang barusan gue ngomong apa ya?"jawab Chen datar dengan muka sok polos *bweee*

"ANGGER MANEH MAH LAMUN DIAJAK NGOBROL TEH TARA BALEG IH(selalu elo mah kalo diajak ngobrol ga pernah bener ih!)" kesal Hye Ji pada Chen diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"hehehe" cengir Chen

"Seuri maneh CHENDOL!" Sahut Sani

"Udah-udah oke sekarang gue selaku KM paling ganteng disini, gue mau ngumumin kita punya official couple baru di kelas XI B yaitu CHAMIN COUPLE alias Chanyeol dan Mila!" teriak sang Duizhang pada seluruh peserta kemping dan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh peserta kemping termasuk guru-guru pembimbing mereka, wali kelas mereka pun hanya tersenyum.

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu deh, gue penasaran, ini gimana masakan kita enak ga ?" teriak D.O pada seluruh peserta kemping

"ENAAKKKKKKKKKKKK" jawab mereka kompak, tentu ini mengundang senyum Ayumi dan D.O karena merekalah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap seluruh hidangan makan malam hari ini

"Sukur deh, gue takutnya ada yang ga enak" kata D.O pada Ayumi

"Iya sama gue juga, sukur banget" jawab Ayumi. Mereka pun meneruskan kegiatan tersebut dengan acara api unggun. *skip*

Setelah acara api unggun dan makan malam yang sangat ribut dan meriah (terutama gara-gara kelas XI B) siswa-siswa pun masuk ke tenda masing-masing lalu tidur. Tapi ada 2 orang yang sepertinya tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"_Duhh, kaga bisa tidur nih, keluar aja apa yah ? tapi takut diluar sendirian mah, takut ada serigala, ohh iya gue bawa aja pawangnya yah, si Hye Ji ! tapi dia kan lagi tidur, mau kaga yah nemenin gue ? ahh cobain aja dulu deh"_ batin Sani panjang lebar dalam hati

"Hye, bangun Hye, temenin gue keluar doongg, kaga bisa tidur nihh" sahut Sani pelan sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hye Ji

"Hmm ? apaan tuh blackforest ? iya gue juga mau" jawab Hye Ji ngaco

"Ihh Hye bukan blackforest ! banguunnnn, gue ga bisa tiduurr" kata Sani lagi lebih keras mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hye Ji hingga dia akhirnya bangun

"Ehh apa ? kaga ah gue cape banget tadi masak, sorry ya san, ajak Sehun aja deh" jawab Hye Ji sambil tidur lagi

"Hah ? Sehun ? napa gue harus ngajak dia ? gimana kalo dia tidur ? yaudah deh gue sendiri aja" ujar Sani dan diapun mengambil jaket lalu keluar tenda sendirian, dia duduk di depan tendanya sambil ngedengerin lagu dari iPod ungu nya, sedangkan di tenda EXO-K …

"Napa sih gue ga bisa tiduurrr, aduh gimana nanti kalo mata gue kaya si Tao, ih ga bangett, ni mata susah amat diajak kompromi sih" gumam Sehun tak jelas, rupanya dia juga ga bisa tidur

"Apa keluar aja yah ? tapi takut ahh sepi banget diluar, mana dingin lagi" ucap Sehun lagi pada dirinya sendiri lalu tiba-tiba dia dengar ada suara diluar

"Hah ? suara apaan yah itu ? apa gue cek aja yah …" Sehun pun akhirnya mengambil jaketnya lalu membuka tendanya untuk melihat keadaan luar, dia menengok ke sekeliling hingga ke tenda Gita Hwang CS, dia melihat Sani disana

"Sani, itu kamu ?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati sambil keluar dari tenda

"Iya ini gue" jawab Sani, Sehun pun menghampiri Sani dan Sani melepaskan earphone nya

"Kaga bisa tidur San ?"

"Iya nih Hun, kalo elo ?"

"Sama"

Lalu hening, Sani sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara Sehun perang batin

"_Kayanya tepat nih buat ngejalanin misi, suasananya pas banget, tembak kaga yah" _ batin Sehun

"_Tapi kalo ditolak gimana, malu gueee, cobain dulu aja kali yah ?"_ batin Sehun lagi

Akhirnya setelah diam-diaman 15 menit, Sehun pun membuka suara

"Euhh,, San, ada sesuatu yang pengen gue omongin, serius"

"Apaan Hun ?"

"J-jadi, g-gue tuh s-s-suka s-sama lo" gagap Sehun, dan dia bahkan hampir berbisik di bagian akhir

"Hah ? apaan sih Hun kok lo jadi gagap begitu, kaga ngerti gue"

"Gue tuh suka sama lo" ulang Sehun pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sani

"Eoh ? serius Hun ?"

"Iya Sani, kan gue dari pertama bilang serius, gimana ? lo mau ga jadi pacar gue ?" Tanya Sehun lagi

Hening, Sani tidak menjawab, Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap lurus kearah pepohonan, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipinya, ternyata Sani menciumnya sekilas lalu berbisik di telinga Sehun

"Iya gue mau" kata Sani lalu dia menjauhkan badannya dari Sehun dan tersenyum kepada Sehun, sementara itu Sehun hanya membulatkan matanya dan membalas senyuman Sani

"Gomawo" kata Sehun lalu menghadapkan badan Sani hingga menghadap dia, lalu dia mencium kening Sani sebentar dan memeluknya tanpa mereka sadari ada yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, yaitu orang yang tadi dibangunin Sani, dia bangun karena takut Sani kenapa-kenapa

"Sani lagi ngapain yah kok itu ada orang, sama siapa tuh, aduh gimana kalo orang jahat, apa gue minta bantuan aja ama yang lain yah" gumam Hye Ji melihat Sani diluar bersama Sehun

"Gitaa, Milaaa, Ayumiii, bangun woy bantuin itu si Sani lagi ama siapaaa, banguunn" kata Hye Ji pelan-pelan sambil mengguncangkan tubuh ke tiga temannya itu

"Naon sih ngaganggu wae maneh teh, teu nyaho urang cape" jawab Ayumi sewot

"Iya lu ganggu aja Ji, emang si Sani diapain gitu ih" sahut Gita, mereka bertiga sudah bangun dan mencoba melihat keluar tenda

"Sorry dong, dia tuh dipeluk, tapi kayanya gue kenal deh ama itu orang, itu Sehun kan ?" Tanya Hye Ji

"Mwo ?! Sehun ?! anjirrr asik ada gossip baru lah" ucap Mila malah kesenengan

"Gossip weh maneh teh, tingali ieu karek jam 2 subuh" kata Gita sambil setengah terpejam

"Eeeehh ssssttt jangan ribut napa, kayanya mereka jadian deh, yaudah kita tidur lagi aja, besok baru minta peje" sahut Hye Ji lalu mereka pun tidur kembali

Tidak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, Sani dan Sehun pun kembali ke tenda masing-masing dengan hati berbunga-bunga.˄˄

Keesokan harinya.. ditenda Gita CS

"HUAAAA,,jam berapa nih?" tanya Gita sambil menguap

"iya jam berapa ya ? bentar gue liat dulu di hp gue" jawab Mila

"oh jam 7 Git" ucap kalem Mila

"hah jam 7 ? oh" ucap Gita kembali tidur, tapi sedetik kemudian

"HAAAH JAM 7 ? IH KEMARIN KAN CHANGMIN SEONGSANGNIM NGASIH TAU KALO HARI INI KITA HARUS KUMPUL JAM 7 ! HEH SEMUA BANGUUUUN!"Teriak Gita kepada teman-temanya, lalu mereka pun sibuk bersiap-siap

Lapangan di perkemahan

"eh Gita CS belum ada ya ? pasti mereka telat lagi deh" Ucap Kai yang merasa musuh bebuyutan mereka tidak ada

"ih mereka tuh cewe tapi bangun nya siang yah, untung gue ga suka salah satu dari mereka" sahut Chen dan langsung diberi death glare gratis oleh Sehun, Kris, D.O, Tao dan Chanyeol

"Ngapain loe pada ngeliatin gue ! Gue tau kalo gue ganteng bin keren tapi kalian ngeliatnya kaga gitu juga kali !" ucap Chen PD badai

"ANJRIT ! SIAPA JUGA SIH YANG MAU NGEFANS SAMA MUKA KAYA UDEL GORILA GITU" Teriak mereka, lalu tiba-tiba Gita CS datang berlari-lari

"MIANHE SEONGSANGNIM KAMI TELAT ! TADI DI GANGGU KAI DITENDA !" Teriak mereka kompak sambil membungkuk dan bawa-bawa nama Kai biar gak dimarahin

"Naon jadi ka urang ?! (Apa jadi ke aku ?!)" kata Kai dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Gita CS

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa seluruh peserta kemping mebuat Gita CS menegakkan badannya

"Ehh ? Changmin seongsangnimnya mana yah ?" Tanya Gita watados

"Telat kali kaya kalian" jawab Luhan kalem

"Naha sih mamawa urang wae mun telat teh (Kenapa sih bawa-bawa aku terus kalo telat)" ucap Kai sedih

"Heheh sorry deh Kai, abis kita mah kepikirannya elo mulu" jawab Ayumi sambil nyengir

"GILA !" teriak Kai, lalu tak lama Changmin seongsangnim pun datang sambil cecengiran

"Annyeong ! Mianhe saya telat ! Nah sekarang kita mulai saja, hari ini kita akan berolahraga, seperti biasa dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan, kalian harus melakukan pemanasan dulu, lalu setelah itu kita akan mengelilingi perkemahan ini dipimpin oleh ketua kelompok masing-masing melalui jalur yang sudah ditentukan, arraseo ?!" kata Changmin seongsangnim panjang lebar

"Ne seongsangnim !" jawab peserta kemping kompak, lalu mereka pun melakukan pemanasan dipimpin oleh Changmin seongsangnim, lalu setelah selesai, ketua kelompok dipanggil untuk diberikan rute mengelilingi perkemahan serta pengarahan agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai berangkat mengelilingi perkemahan itu, kelas XI B seperti biasa, paling ribut diantara kelas-kelas lainnya

"Eh liat deh, itu napa Sani ama Sehun jalannya berdua gitu yah, kalo si Mila ama Chanyeol kan wajar" Tanya Lay sambil menunjuk kearah Sani dan Sehun yang berada didepannya

"Mereka kan udah jadian" kata Ayumi kalem

"HAH ? SUMPEH LOH ? TAU DARIMANA ?" teriak Lay histeris dan langsung dibekep Tao, sementara anak-anak EXO lain penasaran, Sehun dan Sani menoleh kebelakang (karena dari kelas XI B mereka paling depan, bawa rute)

"Ada apa sih ?" Tanya Sehun

"Kalian udah jadian ?" Lay bertanya balik setelah susah payah melepaskan tangan Tao yang menutup mulutnya

"Heheh iya, kok tau sih" jawab Sehun sambil cecengiran sedangkan Sani menutup wajahnya karena malu

"Tau dong, kita gituloohhh" sahut Gita

"Terus sekarang yang paling penting adalah, PEJE !" Kata Chanyeol

"Lo juga belum ngasih PeJe Yeol" ucap Baekhyun diikuti anggukan yang lain

"Yaa nanti ajalah barengin ama Sehun, terus ama yang lain, siapa tau ada lagi yang bakal jadian" jawab Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah Tao, Kris dan D.O

"Ehh heeh heeh bener juga Yeol, bisa sekalian gitu yah" sahut Xiumin

"Pede banget lu Yeol, kaya iya aja bakal ada yang jadian lagi" ujar Hye Ji yang berjalan bersama Suho

"Emang ada tau Hye, bentar lagi kayanya, tunggu aja" Suho menjawab Hye Ji

"Kalo engga gimana ?" Tanya Hye Ji

"gue berani jamin deh demi KRIS !" kata Suho sambil menunjuk Kris yang dari tadi diem aja karena kesel liat Hye Ji jalan ama Suho

"Ehh ?" Kris refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyebutkan namanya tadi

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa gue ?" Tanya Kris

"Tau nih si Suho mendadak ga jelas begini" jawab Hye Ji

"Hehehe ngga kok Kris, sini deh lo jalannya bareng kita aja" ujar Suho lalu menarik Kris supaya mereka berjalan bareng

"Apa sih Ho lu maen tarik-tarik aja" kata Hye Ji ketus

"Loh emang kenapa ? emang ga boleh kalo Kris jalan bareng kita ?" Tanya Suho

"Engga sih, cuman kasian gitu lihat Kris ditarik-tarik begitu" jawab Hye Ji sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Ohh hahah kirain kenapa, lo perhatian amat sih Hye, gue juga mau dong diperhatiin gitu" kata Suho menggoda Hye Ji dan mendapat tatapan horror dari Kris yang dibalas dengan _wink _oleh Suho

"Apa sih lo Ho geleuh banget" ujar Hye Ji

"Hahaha engga ah, gue kesana dulu yah mau nanyain rute ke Sehun, dadaahhh" kata Suho lalu meninggalkan Kris dan Hye Ji berjalan berdua bersama

"Yahh, si Suho seenaknya aja sih, bete gue" omel Hye Ji setelah Suho pergi

"Kenapa ? ga suka jalan ama gue ?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Hye Ji

"Ehh ? engga kok bukannya gitu, tapi kan lebih seru kalo ada Suho, gue ga biasa ga bareng dia" jawab Hye Ji jujur, selain dengan Gita CS, dia memang sangat dekat dengan Suho, sering disangka pacaran, padahal mah engga

"Deket banget yah elo ama Suho"

"Hehehe iya, dia tuh udah kaya kakak gue aja, tapi emang dia lebih tua sih dari gue"

"Ohh gitu, tapi emang gitu banget yah ?"

"Gitu banget apanya ?"

"yah gitu banget deketnya"

"ohh hahhaha ya abis, kita kan temenan dari kecil, Suho tuh tetangga gue makanya deket banget, emang Suho ga pernah nyeritain ?"

"Emmhh, engga tuh"

"Ohh, terus nape lo nanya-nanya mulu ? cemburu ?"

"A-ani, aku kan cuma pengen tau Ji, emang ga boleh aku nanya sama kamu"

"Eh lo kok ngomongnya jadi aku-kamu sih ?"

"Hehehe engga kok, oh iya gue mau ngomong sama lo !"

"Ini daritadi ngapain gitu ? bukannya ngomong yah ?"

"Oh iya yah ? hahaha yaudah deh gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuhh,, gue tuhh,, sebenernya, euhh, gue tuh …"

"Apa sih ? ga jelas banget"

"Eheh iya abis gue mal-"

"SANI ILAAAAANG !" Teriak Chen histeris memotong perkataan Kris

"Hah ? Sani ilang ? aduh gimana ini" panik Hye Ji lalu berlari menuju Gita Hwang CS dan meninggalkan Kris

"Yahh kaga jadi deh, aduh Saniii elo pake ngilang segala, jadi gue ga jadi kan!" rutuk Kris

"Gimana ? sukses ga broh ?!" Tanya Suho menghampiri Kris

"Sukses apanya, baru gue mau ngomong, ehh si chentong teriak bilang kalo Sani ilang"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"HEH ! Lo kok malah ketawa sih Ho, bukannya ngebantuin nyariin Sani !" sahut Sehun

"Hah ? oh iya sorry deh" jawab Suho susah payah menghentikan tawanya

Sementara itu kita lihat Sani yang kebingungan karena dia tidak tau dia berada dimana sekarang, sepertinya di tengah hutan *author sotoy*

"ih kalo aja gue ga ngikutin tuh kupu-kupu, pasti deh gue ga nyasar kaya gini, sekarang gue dimana yah, adubeeeuu hp gue lobet lagi ! mamaaah anakmu tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang, huweeeeee" ucap Sani alay, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menyanyikan bagian awal lagu MAMA-nya EXO

"_careless, careless, shoot anonymous, anonymous, heartless, mindless, no one a care about me''_

'"lah kok di tengah hutan gini ada yang nyanyi yah ?" Tanya Sani pada dirinya sendiri

"Eh jangan-jangan kanibal, huweeee mamah gue takut !" teriak Sani alay (efekkeseringannontonwrongtur n)

"Hah loe siapa ?" tanya namja misterius itu pada Sani

"Eh ? lo manusia ? idih adajuga gue yang nanya kaya gitu ma lo kali"

"Iya lah gue manusia, oh iya kenalin nama gue EKO" kata namja itu

"nama panjangnya EKO DEURAIBEU, gue anak paling kece di kelas XI A" lanjut namja aneh itu sambil sambil bergaya so' cool dan so' sekseh *bweee*

"ih nama loe kok aneh banget sih ? lo ga punya marga ?" Sani heran dengan nama namja yang ada di depannya itu

"Engga gue ga punya marga, kalo aneh wajar sih ! gue kan bikin nama sendiri" jawab namja itu dengan santainya

"hah ? bikin sendiri ? jadi waktu loe lahir loe ga punya nama terus loe inisiatif sendiri bikin nama ?" tanya Sani bertubi-tubi

"hehhehe bukan kaya gitu, gue tuh bukan asli orang korea, gue tuh orang Indonesia" jawab si Eko

"Oh" kata Sani singkat

"Eh iya nama lo siapa" Tanya Eko

"gue ? gue Oh Sani, panggil aja Sani" jawab Sani

"loe murid XI B yang popular itu ya ?"

"Eum"

"loe kenapa ada disini ? lagi main ?" tanya Eko lagi

"_gila kali yah ni orang, masak gue nyasar gini dibilang maen" _ batin Sani

"Heh gila loe ngapain gue maen di tengah-tengah hutan, gue tuh nyasar tau!" ucap Sani

"oh tenang aja kali gue juga kesasar kok" ucap Eko kalem

"ih elo nyasar ko kalem gitu mukanya" heran Sani

"Iya kan gue bawa peta rute nya" jawab Eko sambil menunjukkan peta rute

"Terus kenapa loe bisa nyasar?" tanya Sani

"hehehe namanya juga orang ganteng, jadi ga bisa baca peta" jawab Eko gak nyambung

"lu mah ga nyambung ih, terus ga bisa baca peta aja dibanggain"

"emang lo bisa ?"

"gue ? bisa dong ! mana sini petanya" ucap Sani sambil merebut peta rute di tangan Eko

"malu-maluin cowo ga bisa baca peta" kesal Sani

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai dilapangan perkemahan disana sudah ada murid XI B dan Changmin seongsangnim yang menunggu Mila dan anak-anak XI A yang santai-santai aja ga peduli

"Sani dari mana saja ?" Tanya Changmin seongsangnim

"Eh, anu itu tadi saya nyasar" jawab Sani sambil menunduk

"Oh yasudah untung kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa, lain kali hati-hati" ucap Changmin seongsangnim menepuk bahu Sani dan tersenyum

"Ne seongsangnim" Sani pun membalas senyuman Changmin seongsangnim lalu Changmin seonsangnim pergi, dan Sani langsung ditubruk Sehun

"Sanikuuu kamu tadi dari mana aja aku sama yang lain nyariin kamu" ucap Sehun khawatir sambil memeluk Sani

"Saniiii loe dari mana aja sih kita tuh dari tadi nyari-nyari elo, huweeee" ucap Gita CS sambil mewek dan mendekati Sani ikut-ikutan meluk Sani, dan ternyata member EXO yang dari tadi melihat, ikut memeluk Sani karena sedih dan sangat khawatir padaa yeoja yang makannya sangat banyak itu . *kok kaya telettubies ya ? semuanya berpelukan*

"loe dari mana aja sih tadi San ?" tanya Ayumi saat acara berpelukan sudah selesai

"iya lo dari mana aja" sahut yang lainnya

"tadi tuh pertamanya pas lagi jalan sama Hunieku gue ngeliat kupu-kupu bagus banget ga kerasa ternyata gue ngikutin tuh kupu-kupu sampe tengah-tengah hutan, pas tuh kupu-kupu dah ngilang gue baru nyadar kalo gue tuh udah ada ditengah hutan'' jawab Sani datar

"terus kenapa pas lo balik bareng ma cowo itu ?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk Eko yang sekarang berada diantara kelompoknya

"oh itu tadi juga dia nyasar, untung aja tu orang bawa peta rutenya jadi gampang deh keluar dari situ" jawab Sani masih dengar datar

"dia anak kelas mana ?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"sebelas a" jawab Sani, tiba-tiba orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan datang ke tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak XI B

"ehem, hai !" sapa Eko pada anak-anak XI B

"loe sapa ?" tanya Sehun ketus

"Gue Eko, nama panjang gue Eko Deuraibeu, anak paling kece dari XI A" jawab Eko dengan gayanya yang so' cool and kece, yang ga banget diliat

"loh kok nama tuh anak kaya lagu kita yang di _ROAD SAFETY SONG_ ya ?" heran Kai pada namja aneh itu

"iya juga yah" sahut Luhan dikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"nama loe ko aneh banget sih ?" tanya sang Duizhang

"iya ! udah muka aneh, nama aneh, kayanya lo ga punya nama marga yah !" celetuk si Chendol gak nyadar sama mukanya sendiri -_-

"heheh iya sih, nama gue kedengerannya aneh ya ? namanya juga bikin sendiri" jawab Eko kalem

"HAH BIKIN SENDIRI ? HAHAHAHA" seluruh anak-anak XI B pun tertawa keras

"Emang salah yah nama Eko Deuraibeu ? ada yang tau artinya ga ?" tanyanya

"Eko Deuraibeu tuh ECO DRIVE you know ! aduh, makanya cari dulu artinya dong kalo bikin nama, jangan malu-maluin diri sendiri" jawab Chen menahan tawa

"ohh eco drive, gapapalah, keren tuh, gue makin bangga nih pake nama ini" ucap Eko yang sudah sangat salah gaul

"Gimana elo deh, pusing, dasar stress" kata Kai

"Kalo pusing minum obat aja, yaudah yah gue mau balik ke kelompok gue dulu, seneng kenalan sama kalian, bye !" dan Eko pun meninggalkan Kai yang bengong dan anak-anak kelas XI B yang lainnya

"Yaampun itu orang absurd banget sih" kata Gita

"Iya yah, lo gapapa kan San tadi ngobrol ama dia ?" Tanya Mila

"Euhh, pusing sih dikit mah, tapi gapapa lah, hahahaha lagian lumayan seru, ngilangin stress" jawab Sani

"iya yah, tapi lama-lama gila juga, sekarang kita makan siang yu, gue udah lapar bangeeettt" sahut Hye Ji tiba-tiba dan merekapun segera mengikuti Hye Ji yang sudah pergi menuju meja untuk makan.*skip*

Setelah makan siang mereka pun beristirahat, karena tadi ada pengumuman bahwa nanti jam 3.30 sore baru akan diadakan kegiatan selanjutnya. Siswa-siswa memanfaatkannya untuk beristirahat, bermain disekitar perkemahan, bernyanyi bersama, dan lain-lain, termasuk anak-anak kelas XI B yang sekarang sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran untuk mengobrol atau bernyanyi

"Beibi dont kraaayyyy tunaittt !" Baekhyun dan Chen bernyanyi bersama dengan suara tinggi yang membuat anak-anak XI B pusing dan mereka langsung dimarahin

"Woy ! nyanyi yang bener dong ngerusak pendengaran aja sih !" Marah sang Duizhang pada dua orang itu

"Heheh maaf deh, abis kita terlalu menghayati tadi, ya ga Yun" jawab Chen sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun

"Eh heeh heeh, sorry deh yah, abis gue bosenn" ujar Baekhyun

"Terus, gimana ceritanya nih kalian jadian ?" Tanya Lay kepada Sehun dan Sani, ga nyambung dengan perkataan Baekhyun

"Emhh, ya gitu deh pokonyamah" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar

"Peliittt gamau ceritaaa" sahut Hye Ji tiba-tiba

"Bukannya pelit, abis mau nyeritain apanya coba" kata Sani dengan wajah yang sama datarnya dengan Sehun -_-

"Ohh yaudah deh" kata Hye Ji menyerah, tiba-tiba anak-anak XI B diganggu oleh kedatangan fans-fans Kris yang tidak diduga

"Kris Oppa !" teriak mereka ga jelas saat melihat Kris membetulkan rambutnya

"Kris Oppaaa !" teriak mereka lagi, sementara Kris hanya memasang wajah lempeng, ketularan Sehun sama Sani

"Kris Oppaaaaa !" mereka terus berteriak-teriak ga jelas

"GILA !" teriak Hye Ji tiba-tiba lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan diikuti Suho, fans Kris langsung diam dan bertanya-tanya ada apa

"Udah-udah kalian mendingan pergi deh, jangan ganggu Kris sama kita lagi ! kalo Hye Ji ngamuk baru tau rasa loh !" sahut Baekhyun sambil mengusir fans-fans Kris

"Emang kenapa sih dia marah ? yang lain juga biasa aja deh" ujar salah seorang fans Kris

"Ya wajar lah dia marah ! dia tuh pacar gue !" ucap Kris menjawab pertanyaan fansnya tersebut, semua fansnya langsung berteriak lagi, dan langsung diusir oleh Tao dengan wushu nya, sementara itu Gita Hwang CS masih melongo karena apa yang Kris barusan katakan

Sementara itu, Hye Ji yang diikuti Suho, ngomel-ngomel ga jelas didepan Suho

"Ihh, si naga emang bagus apanya sih ! banyak yang ngefans gitu, pake teriak-teriak lagi ! ganggu gue aja !" Kata Hye Ji dengan muka kesal

"Hah ? Naga ? jadi yang lo panggil naga tuh si Kris toh, hahaha udahlah Hye gitu aja marah, kita malah tiap hari tau diganggu gitu" ucap Suho menenangkan Hye Ji

"Yee, elo mah kan udah biasa, gue mah engga"

"Tapi temen-temen lo yang lain juga biasa aja tuh"

"Euuh, iya sih, tapi k-kan m-mereka pura-pura ga denger" jawab Hye Ji gugup, padahal mah dia tuh cemburu, karena dia juga dari dulu sebenarnya suka sama Kris, tapi gamau ngaku karena takut Kris ga suka sama dia

"Lo juga kan bisa kali pura-pura ga denger" Tanya Suho lagi agar Hye Ji mengeluarkan perasaannya, sebenernya Suho sudah tau kalo Hye Ji suka sama Kris, tapi dia sengaja diam saja

"Euhh, gatau deh, gue mah gabisa, gue ga suka liatnya"

"Emang kenapa ? cemburu eoh ?"

"H-hah ? c-cemburu ? Ani !"

"Ahh udahlah ngaku aja, lo bisa bohong ama yang lain, tapi engga sama gue"

"Yaa mungkin bener"

"Tuh kan, loe suka kan sama Kris !"

"Eum, iya, tapi lo jangan bilang-bilang sama siapa-siapa yah !"

"Hah ? apa lo bilang ? lo suka sama gue ? pantesan tadi lo kabur, cemburu ternyata" ucap Kris tiba-tiba lalu tersenyum

"ELO ! ngapain lo disini ! terus dari kapan lo disini !" kata Hye Ji panik, dia segera menutup wajahnya karena malu

"Dari tadi pas lo bilang lo suka sama gue, gue kesini karena pengen tau keadaan lo, gue khawatir sama lo" jawab Kris masih tetap tersenyum

"Engga kok ! gue ga suka sama lo ! salah denger itu mah ! iya kan Ho !" kata Hye Ji sambil menoleh kearah Suho tapi ternyata

"Eh ? Suho ? kenapa pergi sih, Suhooooo !" kata Hye Ji lagi sambil berlari pergi, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Kris hingga Hye Ji pun dengan sukses menubruk badan Kris, lalu Kris memeluk Hye Ji erat

"Jangan pergi Ji, gue mau ngomong sama lo" kata Kris pelan

"E-eh iya k-kalo mau ngomong mah ngomong aja, lepasin gue" jawab Hye Ji sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris, tapi dia gagal, bagaimana pun dia yeoja dan tingginya sama dengan Suho, tentu saja dia tidak bisa, Kris terlalu kuat untuknya

"Engga, gue pengen lo denger suara jantung gue yang berdetak lebih keras kalo deket lo" Ucap Kris mengeratkan pelukannya

Hye Ji diam, dia memang bisa mendengar suara jantung Kris, dan memang cepat, sangat cepat, seperti jantungnya

"O-oke kalo gitu, lo mau bilang apa" kata Hye Ji akhirnya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya

"Gue sayang sama lo, mau ga jadi pacar gue" Tanya Kris

"Yang bener Kris… lo ga bercanda kan"

"Apa lo ga bisa denger detakan jantung gue ? apa itu kurang buat ngeyakinin elo ?"

"Eum…"

"Jadi gimana Ji, mau kan ?"

"Ne…" jawab Hye Ji pelan

"Apa ? aku gak denger Ji" kata Kris menggoda Hye Ji, sebenarnya dia sudah mendengarnya

"NE KRIS !" Hye Ji berteriak lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris, Kris pun tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara itu…

"Eh mereka pelukan ! adeuhh hahahaha so sweet banget sih" kata Suho yang tadi pergi ternyata untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang lain

"Mana mana ? Minggir gue pingin liat" kata Gita

"Tuh ! So sweet kan ? Anjir si Kris hebat lah" kata Lay menunjuk Kris dan Hye Ji

"KYAAAA ! CHUKAE KRIS ! HYE JI !" teriak Mila tiba-tiba yang baru datang itu, membuat Kris dan Hye Ji melepaskan pelukannya

"Ngapain kalian disana ? terus, dari kapan kalian disana ?" Tanya Kris dingin sambil menggenggam tangan Hye Ji

"E-eh, engga kok kita baru datang, kita cuma ngelewat aja" jawab Kai gugup, takut dimarahin

"Bohong abis, geleuh gue mah pada ganggu aja, udah sana sana bubar !" kata Kris mengusir anak-anak XI B yang daritadi ngintip dan digagalin oleh Mila, Kris pun pergi dari tempat itu sambil menarik Hye Ji dan meniggalkan anak-anak XI B

"Gara-gara elo nih Mil, jadi aja ketahuan, hadeuuhh untung si Kris lagi seneng jadi kita ga dihukum" kata Sani diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"Iya nih gara-gara pacar lu Yeol" kata Sehun

"Sorry deh, abis gue gatau, kirain kenapa kalian pada ngumpul gitu, gatau nya ada Kris ama Hye Ji lagi pelukan, yah gue kan seneng jadi refleks teriak" bela Mila dengan watadosnya

"Iya maklumin aja lah, lagian kita kan ga dimarahin" kata Chanyeol membela Mila

"Yaudah udah ! kita balik lagi ke lapangan" ajak Suho pada teman-temannya

Setelah melihat Kris dan Hye Ji akhirnya jadian, karena dari tadi pagi semua murid XI B belum mandi, merekapun memutuskan untuk mandi, oke guys kita lihat keadaan EXO-M

"Duizhang gue duluan mandi yah ni badan udah bau ketek" sahut Lay pada Kris sambil melirik Xiumin

"Ape loh kok pas lo bilang bau ketek ngeliatnya ke gue sih ? emang gue bau ketek yah" celetuk Xiumin sambil mencium keteknya sendiri dan sedetik kemudian pingsan

"Anjir asli dia pingsan ? padahal tadi gue becanda loh" ucap Lay bingung

"entahlah mungkin dia lelah, udah cepet sana kalo mau mandi mah, gantian" ucap Kris sambil mendorong Lay untuk segera mandi, Lay pun keluar menuju kamar mandi

Kamar mandi

"LAY LAY LAY LAY LAY LAY PANGGIL JONGIN SI JABLAY,," Lay mandi sambil teriak-teriak ga jelas, tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata Kai ada di sebelah kamar mandi yang di pakai Lay

"WOY SIAPA TUH NYANYI-NYANYI BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUE ! PAKE ADA JABLAYNYA LAGI, ASEM BANGET" Teriak Kai yang sedang mandi

"Eh ada elu Jong, hehehe dimana lo ?" tanya Lay polos

"Jong ? apaan tuh"

"Jongin, nama lo kan"

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa jadi Jong, ga enak banget, seumur idup gue belum pernah gue dipanggil Jong"

"Heheh biarin dong suka-suka gue, berarti gue kreatip"

"Kreatip apanya, siapa sih elo"

"gue, ini gue"

"loe siapa"

"ih masa kaga tau sih, ini gue"

"NAMA WOY NAMA !"

"Oh gue Lay, masa lo gak ngenalin suara gue"

"Ih ngomong ke dari tadi kalo elu, jadikan kaga usah teriak-teriak, kaga gue mah kaga apal suara elu, abis tumben-tumbennan manggil gue Jong"

"hehehe"

Oke kita tinggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang mandi sambil ngobrol, kembali ke tenda EXO-M kita lihat ternyata Xiumin masih pingsan, tak lama muncullah Luhan

"Heh kok si badut tidur sih" tanya Luhan pada Duizhang

"dia tuh pingsan bukan tidur tau"

"Lah kalo pingsan ko malah lo diemin sih"

"Terus gue harus ngapain ? ngangkat dia gitu ? males ah cape gue"

"emang pingsan kunaon kitu"

"eta tadi tuh Xiumin nyium keteknya sendiri trus mungkin karena bau bangke dia pingsan deh"

"iya gitu ga percaya gue"

"cium aja"

Luhan pun mendekati Xiumin dan mencium ketek Xiumin untuk memastikan apa benar yang di katakan Kris *mau-maunya aje ni si lulu*, dan sedetik kemudian ternyata Luhanpun ikut pingsang dengan kebauan keteknya si Badut

"Luhan, luhan ? laah dia kenapa ikutan pingsan juga sih, gila dahsyat banget aroma ketek si badut sampe bikin orang pingsan" salut Kris

Tak lama kemudian Lay datang dan giliran Kris mandi, dan bagaimana nasib 2 orang yang pingsan itu ? dibiarkan karena kata Lay_"entar juga bangun sendiri" _ *lay sarap* * SKIP*.

Acara selanjutnya makan malam berkumpul di lapangan, seperti biasa murid kelas XI B paling ribut diantara kelas lain, mereka diduduk membentuk lingkaran, dan Xiumin Luhan sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"Yayang Mila aaaaa" ucap Chanyeol ingin menyuapi Mila

"apaan sih lu yeol" ketus Mila

"ih ko manggilnya yeol sih ? yayang Chanyeol dong" manja Chanyeol

"teserah lu deh" kesal Mila

"Hye Ji-ah makan dong jangan mainin boneka angry birds aja, entar masuk angin" khawatir Kris pada yeojachingunya

"hahahaha" tawa Hye Ji

"ko malah ketawa sih ?" tanya Kris kesal

"iya soalnya muka bonekanya mirip wajah kamu, hahaha" jawab Hye Ji tak kuat menahan tertawanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kris

"apa ? muka seganteng ini di miripin kaya boneka itu ? ish" kesal Kris karena mukanya dibilang mirip sama boneka angry birds

"ih kamu mah rusuh, maksud aku tuh sama lucunya tau" ucap Hye Ji sambil mencubit huidung Kris

"iya gitu ? ah terserah deh, sekarang makan dong" Rajuk Kris

"suapin"

"sok atuh aaaaaa"

Yaudah kita tinggalin aja mereka yang lagi suap-suapan oke! Kita lihat Oh couple

"Sanieku kalem dong makannya entar keselek terus kamu mah kebiasaan makan teh belepotan" ucap Sehun bertui-tubi melihat kelakuan yeojachingu nya

"eh iya gitu aku mah makan nya biasa aja kok Huniee" balas Sani

"euhh kata siapa ! engga ! liat kamu tuh udah ngabisin 2 bakul nasi sama lauknya tau"

"hmm ohehe iya juga yah atuda lapaaar Huniee dari tadi aku belum makaaann"

"yaudah pelan-pelan ih, ini juga kamu tuh makan selalu aja belepotan kaya anak Tk" ucap Sehun sambil mengelap wajah Sani

"Eh lo semua pada tau ga tadi tuh si Lulu sama si Badut pada pingsan tau" ucap Lay tiba-tiba pada yang lainnya

"Emang mereka kenapa" Sahut Gita diikuti anggukan yg lainya

"itu tuh tadi kan pas gue mau mandi gue tuh bilang kalo badan gue udah bau ketek sambil ngelirik si badut tau nya dia tuh ngerasa trus dia nyium keteknya gataunya dia pingsan" Jelas Lay kalem

"HAHAHAHAHAH" semua pun tertawa keras

"Eh udah atuh geleuh lagi makan ini teh" kata Ayumi dan D.O yang sangat menghargai makanan

"Sirik weh kalian teh, terus kalo si Luhan kenapa" Tanya Chanyeol tak peduli dengan keluhan Ayumi dan D.O

"Kalo Luhan mah penasaran liat Xiumin, udah gue bilangin kalo dia pingsan gara-gara nyium keteknya, ehh si Luhan ga percaya dan penasaran bau nya kaya apa sampe yang punyanya pingsan, jadi dia nyium ketek Xiumin terus ikutan pingsan deh" kali ini Kris yang menjelaskan

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa anak-anak kelas XI B makin kencang, D.O dan Ayumi pun yang tadinya bete ikutan ketawa, sedangkan Luhan dan Xiumin menutupi wajahnya

"WOY ! makan mah makan ! jangan berisik !" kata Heechul seongsangnim yang terganggu dengan ributnya anak-anak XI B

"Maaf seongsangnim !" sahut kelas XI B kompak setelah dimarahi Heechul seongsangnim mereka diam tidak tertawa lagi, mereka berusaha menahan tawa mereka

Akhirnya acara makan malam pun selesai, seluruh peserta kemping berkumpul lagi di lapangan untuk acara selanjutnya

"Baiklah anak-anak ! Malam ini acara kita lanjutkan dengan JERITAN MALAM !" sahut Kyuhyun seongsangnim di pengeras suara, seketika peserta kemping pun ribut

"Perhatikan ! Kalian berdasarkan kelas masing-masing, sekarang menjadi satu tim ! Ketua kelas bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan anggotanya, jeritan malam ini akan melewati hutan dekat perkemahan, jadi kalian harus berhati-hati, sebisa mungkin jangan ribut dan ini peta rute nya !" jelas Kyuhyun Seongsangnim lalu memberikan peta rute kepada ketua kelompok

"_Aduh gimana nih, kenapa sih harus ada acara kayak gini segala, gue gamau ikut ah !"_ batin Tao dalam hati, mukanya pucat, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Tao selanjutnya ? apa dia akan melawan rasa takutnya ?

TBC

Annyeong Readers ! makasih buat yang udah mau baca ! makasih buat yang udah review

Untuk sementara FF ini kayanya ditunda deh soalnya kita bentar lagi ujian (doain lancar yaahh) semoga kita cepet beres terus bisa ngelanjutin FF ini lagi ! Bye !


	4. Chapter 4

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : PG-15

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Hai ! Ketemu lagi sama Author kece *dibantingbangkesamareaders* sekarang kita bawa chapter 4, hapunten banget yah kita baru update soalnya minggu-minggu kemarin kita lagi fokus sama US *ciganuheehwae* oh iya tengkyu banget yang udah mau baca ff yang semakin gaje, abal, and garing tripel kriuk-kriuk *lukirabumbumigorengapa* and jangan lupa review yah, ga review barbel Aguung Hercules melayang, ahahah yaudah ah takut ditimpuk bangke lagi, yu ah cusss…

HAPPY READING !˄˄

•••

"_Aduh gimana nih, kenapa sih harus ada acara kayak gini segala, gue gamau ikut ah !"_ batin Tao dalam hati, mukanya pucat, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Tao selanjutnya ? apa dia akan melawan rasa takutnya ?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Aduh gimana nih, kenapa sih harus ada acara kayak gini segala, gue gamau ikut ah !"_ batin Tao dalam hati, mukanya pucat, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan

"Tao ! kenape lo diem aja, takut yah?" Tanya Chen iseng

"E-engga kok, cuma kedinginan aja" jawab Tao bohong

"Alaaah,, pake bohong segala, udahlah ngaku aja, kita semua juga udah tau kali" kata Chen

"Heeh gue takut, kenapa sih harus ada acara kaya gini segala, bete gue"

"Ahahahaha ngapain harus takut, lagian ini tuh bisa jadi momen yang pas buat nembak Gita you know !" Chen so' inggris

"Momen yang pas apaan? kayanya gue ga ngerti deh"

"Euhh dodol amat sih elo, makanya belajar ama gue !" kata Chen membanggakan diri

PLETAK !

"Lo tuh yah, mau ngajarin si Tao yang engga engga, sarap" kata Luhan yang tadi mendengar perkataan Chen dan langsung memukul kepala Chen

"Awwww,, sakit bego, elo kejam amat sih ama gue, lagian siapa bilang kalo gue mau ngajarin yang engga engga !" bela Chen sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Luhan

"Biarin! kaga ada yang bilang juga gue mah tau pasti elo mau ngajarin yang engga engga, lo kan doyan ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" jawab Luhan keukeuh

"Ehh udah udah kok malah pada ribut sih! Gimana ini gue mah takut ikutan jeritan malam" sela Tao menghentikan Chen dan Luhan

"Yaudah kaga usah ikut aja" jawab Xiumin yang tiba-tiba bergabung

"Yee, lo kaya kaga tau Kyuhyun seongsangnim aje" sahut Luhan

"Terus gimana doongg !" Tao tetep panik

"Udahlah ga ada jalan lain terpaksa lo harus ikut, lagian ntar lo mau kalo si Gita peluk peluk orang lain ? Kalo lo ikut, kan bisa jagain Gita" kata Chen

BLETAK BLETAK !

"Awww sakit Lulu ! jahat amat ama gueeee, huweeee" kata Chen mengusap kepalanya lagi yang ditabok Luhan dua kali

"Ya abis elo mah ngajarinnya yang engga engga kan apa gue bilang juga ! jangan ngerusak kepolosan Tao dong !" seru Luhan sewot

"Heheh ya sorry deh, abis gue pengen cepetan dapet PJ !" jawab Chen cengengesan

Luhan menghela napas, Tao bingung and masih takut, Xiumin ga tau kemana

"Kalian ngapain aja sih ! Cepet baris ! udah mau mulai tau" seru Suho dari barisan kepada Tao, Chen dan Luhan, ternyata Xiumin juga udah masuk barisan

Akhirnya acara Jeritan Malam pun dimulai, kelas XI B dipimpin oleh Kris, mulai berangkat melewati rute yang sudah ditentukan

"Aduhhh dingin banget, kejem amat yak Kyuhyun seongsangnim kita kaga boleh pake jaket" keluh Gita yang berada disamping Tao

"Kamu kedinginan Git ? sama ih aku juga, hehehe, kalo gini masih dingin ga" ucap Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Gita, kayaknya dia mulai ngerti maksud Chen

"E-eh iya masih sedikit" jawab Gita blushing

"Ohh, sabar yah kayanya kita bentar lagi nyampe" Tao pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Gita

"Tapi bukannya kita baru berangkat yah"

"Ehh iya yah ? heheh yaa pokoknya sabar aja deh"

"_Kenapa sih ni anak kok aneh begini, jadi deg-degan gue" _Kata Gita dalam hati

"_Euhh, suasananya pas banget nih, bener kata si Chendol, jalanin rencana sekarang aja kali yah"_ batin Tao

"Gitaaa" kata Tao

"Ape"

"Guee, gue mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi lo jangan marah yaah"

"Iya apaan"

"Bener nih gak akan marah"

"Iya iya emang apaan sih"

"Jadi, sebenernya,,, sebenernyaaa,,, euh sebenernya…"

"Apaan sih lama amat !"

"Hehehe, sebenernya gue tuh suka sama lo, mau ga jadi pacar gue"

"Hah ? apa ?"

"Ih lo lemot atau apa sih Git"

"Gue ga ngertii"

"Ga ngerti apanya"

"Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nembak gue ?"

"Karena gue suka sama lo"

"Ohh"

"Jadi gimana, lo mau ga"

"Mmh,, mau deh kayanya"

"Kok pake kayaknya sih ?"

"Haha iya deh gue mau, gue juga suka sama lo"

"Bener nih ? Thank's yaaahhh" refleks Tao memeluk Gita, sementara Gita hanya O_O face minjem punya D.O

"Heh, nanti aja mau peluk-pelukan mah, ngalangin jalan aje" sahut Chen yang langsung menyadarkan Tao

"Ehh ? heheh iya iya sorry" jawab Tao melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Gita lagi

"Jadi udah jadian nih ? PEJE yah, dan apa gue bilang juga pasti ini tuh momen yang pas !" ucap Chen dengan pedenya

"Heheh iya bener, lo kadang-kadang pinter yah, yaudah entar aja ntu mah gampang, udah sono lu ganggu aja" jawab Tao mengusir Chen

"Apa kata Chen tadi ? momen yang pas apaan ?" Tanya Gita setelah Chen pergi

"Engga kok, udah jangan dipikirin lah" jawab Tao

Xiumin yang berada disebelah Tao dan Gita cuek-cuek aja temennya jadian, dia malah sibuk ngemil sama Baekhyun, mereka berdua bawa cemilan banyaaakkk banget, sampe ampir jatoh bawanya juga karena mereka ga bawa tas atau apapun untuk membawa cemilannya itu

"Ini mah jeritan malam apanya, kaga rame begini, ga serem sama sekali !" ujar Xiumin sambil akan membuka cemilannya, tapi tiba-tiba cemilannya jatoh

"Euhh, pake jatoh segala sih" rutuk Xiumin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kebawah untuk mengambil cemilannya, saat mau diambil, taunya tuh cemilan ga ada

"lah kok gaada yah, perasaan tadi jatuhnya disini deh" sambil meraba-raba tempat jatuhnya cemilan tadi di bawah kakinya

"nyari apa ?" tanya seseorang di belakang Xiumin

"Ini nih gue lagi nyari cemilan yang barusan jatoh ! Baekhyun lo bantuin napa ! kok lo Cuma nanya doang sih" kesal Xiumin

Hening, yang di rasakan Xiumin ucapannya tidak di jawab, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapannya saat menoleh ternyata ada sesosok mahluk bertopeng BETMEN yang mengagetkan Xiumin

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JURIGGGG" Teriak Xiumin membahana dan langsung lari tidak mempedulikan cemilannya lagi

"Ada apa sih ? Kenapa si Badut teriak-teriak" Tanya Luhan kebingungan, dia tidak sadar disebelahnya ga ada siapa-siapa

"Itu tadi mau gue bantuin nyari cemilannya ehh dia kaget terus teriak-teriak" jawab orang misterius tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Eoh ? hahaha kena deh tuh dia ama Kyuhyun seongsan- ehh, tunggu-tunggu, kayanya gue kenal deh ama ini suara, ini kan suaraaa,, AAAAAHHHHHH BETMEN JADI-JADIAAANNN" Teriak Luhan saat menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang bertopeng Betmen disebelahnya

"Aduuhhh napa sih ni orang pada ribut, kaga tau ini udah malem apa" rutuk Chen

"Heh ! biasanya juga elo yang ribut ! lagian kita tuh teriak karena takut tau" jawab Luhan dan Xiumin berbarengan

"Takut kenapa ? emang ada apa ?" Tanya Ayumi

"Ituu, tadi ada juriigg" kata Xiumin

"Bukan, ada betmen jadi-jadian" sergah Luhan

"Ihh, jurig ai maneeehhh"

"Betmen jadi-jadiannnn !"

"Da jurig ihhh !"

"Tapi tadi suaranya teh kaya Kyuhyun seongsangnim tau"

"Iya sih, gue juga kaya pernah liat itu topeng betmen"

"Heeh, bukannya itu mah topeng Kyu seongsangnim buat ngerjain anak baru pas MOS kan?"

"Berarti lo semua tuh kena dikerjain!" seru Lay yang tumben paling cepet mikir kali ini

"Hahahahaha" mereka pun langsung tertawa keras begitu sadar kalo itu tuh guru mereka yang evil

"Euuhh, gara-gara telmi ah jadi gue kena deh" kata Luhan sambil menunduk

"Heeh yah, yasudahlah Han, nasib kita inimah" ujar Xiumin sambil merangkul Luhan

Setelah hampir 30 menit mereka berjalan, muter-muter gak tentu arah, dan ditambah ilmu sotoy Kris, akhirnya kelas XI B resmi nyasar.

"Woy, ini bener kaga sih jalannya, perasaan lama banget deh" Tanya Suho

"B-bener kok, ini kita bentar lagi sampe" jawab Kris agak gugup, padahal mah dia gatau sekarang lagi dimana

"Lo ga bisa baca peta yah ?" tanya Suho lagi

"Emm,, bisa kok bisa" Kris mencoba membaca peta rute itu lagi dan hasilnya nihil, dia bener-bener gatau arah

"Ih baleg Kris, gue mah curiga kita nyasar da, liat weh kenapa makin gelap ini teh" ujar Baekhyun

"Kris, kamu ga bisa baca peta kan ? ngaku deh, tadi pagi aku liat Luhan bantuin kamu liat peta rute, daripada kita makin nyasar ini" kata Hye Ji

"Euuhh,, iya deh gue ngaku gue emang ga bisa baca peta !" aku Kris akhirnya dan langsung menghentikan semua anak-anak XI B

"Whaaatttttt ? terus gimana ini, Luhaaannn elo bukannya bilang kalo Kris gabisa baca peta, gimana ini kita nyasaaaarrr" teriak Chen dramatis, dasar Drama King -_-

"Berisik ah Chen ! udah malem tau ini teh ! liat nih udah jam 11 malem, ga bantu banget" sahut Lay yang udah pusing

"Sorry deh gue lupa ! abis tadi pas gue mau bilang ada betmen jadi-jadian itu, jadi gue ga inget" jawab Luhan

"Yaudahlah jangan ribut, gue inget setaun yang lalu gue pernah kesini sama keluarga, dan gue rasa gue masih inget deh sama jalan ini, mana sini petanya !" ucap Kai lalu merebut peta rute dari Kris

"Yaelah Kris ! lo gimana sih ! ini peta gampang banget begini lo ga bisa baca ? parah banget, untung kita belum nyasar terlalu jauh" kata Kai lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, anak-anak XI B menghela nafas, Kris cecengiran

"Heheh, sorry yah" Kris meminta maaf pada semuanya sambil cecengiran

Sekarang anak-anak kelas XI B punya pikiran yang sama : GANTI KM !

"Yaudah sekarang kita harus lewat sini" ujar Kai balik arah dan langsung diikuti anak-anak XI B yang lain

"Heeuuuhh, liat aja tu si naga begitu kita pulang kemping, pas masuk sekolah gue bakal langsung bilang ke Changmin seongsangnim biar diganti aja KM nya jadi elo !" rutuk Hye Ji pada Suho

"Ehh jangan gitu dong Ji, Kris kan pacar kamu, maafin ajalah lagian kita kan belum nyasar terlalu jauh dan dia udah minta maaf, dan lagi aku ga mau jadi KM" jawab Suho sambil senyum

"Ahh, abis malu-maluin aja dia mah" rutuk Hye Ji lagi

"Hahaha sabar Hye sabaarrr"

"Uuuhh iya deh"

Sementara ituu, si jurig betmen jadi-jadian alias Kyuhyun seongsangnim kebingungan, karena rencananya buat ngejailin anak-anak XI B ga jadi-jadi

"Mana yah tuh anak-anak, emang mereka tau apa yah kalo gue nunggu disini, apa mereka muter yah ? atau udah tau ini gue ? ahh gagal deh gue, emang bener-bener tuh si Changmin pinter banget milih murid yang pinter-pinter begitu" kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan memilih untuk ngejailin kelas lain.

Sedangkan sekarang anak-anak XI B udah mulai kecapean dan pada ngeluh, seperti Mila

"Uhhh, Chanyeol, gue cape iihhhh" keluh Mila pada Chanyeol

"Sabar Yayang ku Milaaa, mau digendong ?" Tanya Chanyeol dan langsung menggendong Mila dibelakang tanpa menunggu jawaban Mila

"Ehh Chanyeol ! turuniinnn gue malu tau, gue tuh bukan anak kecilll" kata Mila yang sekarang ada dipunggung Chanyeol

"Loh, katanya cape, udah gapapa lah yayang aku ga tega liat kamu cape" ujar Chanyeol dan sukses bikin Mila diem

"E-euh yaudah deh, tapi kalo kamu cape bilang yah, aku masih bisa jalan kok" kata Mila, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, melihat itu, Sehun pun jadi merasa perlu bertanya pada Sani

"Sanikuuu, kamu cape ga ?" Tanya Sehun

"Cape sih dikit" kata Sani dengan wajah datar

"Mau digendong kaya Mila?"

"Hah ? engga ah malu, aku masih bisa jalan kok"

"Biarinlah sekali ini aja, gaada penolakan, aku ga tega liat kamu kayanya udah cape banget" Sehun pun langsung menggendong Sani dipunggung, Sani hanya bisa diam, diapun mengucapkan terimakasih sambil berbisik ditelinga Sehun

"Gomawo Hunieku" Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

Sementara itu, Kris lagi dicuekin Hye Ji

"Hye Ji-ah, cape ga ? liat tuh Sani sama Mila, mau digendong kaya gitu ? aku mau da gendong kamu" kata Kris sambil menunjuk kearah Sani dan Mila

"Kaga mau ! elo mah malu-maluin !" jawab Hye Ji menghindari Kris, tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Kris dan Hye Ji sukses menabrak badan Kris, Kris pun segera memeluk Hye Ji

"Maaf dong, abis aku bener-bener gatau, lain kali aku janji ga bakal malu-maluin lagi" ucap Kris berbisik

"Lepasiiin, malu tau, iya deh aku maafiiinn" kata Hye Ji berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Aku lepasin tapi kamu harus mau aku gendong" kata Kris sambil tersenyum

"Euuuhhh, modus ! iya deh iya udah cepetan lepasin" Akhirnya Hye Ji menyerah, daripada malu

"Pegangan yang bener !" kata Kris

"Ngomong sekali lagi gue cekek lo !" jawab Hye Ji lalu mengeratkan pegangannya

"eh-eh aduh" teriak Ayumi karena tersandung tapi keburu di tahan D.O, dan alhasil mata mereka saling beradu, mereka diam beberapa saat

"euh sorry" ucap Ayumi sambil bangkit

"iya gapapa kok, lain kali hati-hati"

Lalu mereka diam, setelah beberapa lama D.O buka suara

"Euh Ayumi,, gue mau ngomong"

"Iya ngomong aja"

"Gue suka sama lo" ujar D.O manly *ga kaya Sehun*

"Eoh ?"

"Gue suka sama loe, lo mau jadi yeojachingu gue"

"aduh, gimana yah,, euhh, gue mau deh, gue juga suka sama lo"

"hah ? lo nerima gue ? MAMAAAAH ANAKMU DITERIMA CINTANYA" teriak D.O sambil ajret-ajretan

"ih loe mah kebiasaan kalo seneng jadi tiba-tiba alay" rutuk Ayumi

"ih kan gue lagi seneeeeeng banget"

"Iya tapi berisik tau udah malem"

"Heheh iya sorry deh" lalu D.O pun menggenggam tangan Ayumi erat

"Kaaiiiiii, ini kita dimanaaa" Tanya Lay

"Bentar lagi sampe kok, tuh papan nama Camp Rock udah keliatan !" jawab Kai sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah papan nama

"Mana tulisannya ?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Kai

"Ih, ini pasti efek nyasar jadi elo eror, tuh yang dibawah lampu apaan !" sahut Luhan dan menunjuk papan nama itu lagi

"Ohh heeh heeh baru keliatan, abis gue udah cape nih" ujar Baekhyun

"DA MANEH MAH BOLOR SIH PANONNA ! (kamu tuh bolor matanya)" sentak Chen pada Baekhyun

"udah ih kalian teh ! kita tuh udah nyampe tau, malah ribut, dasar sararedeng !" teriak Sehun, akhirnya Chen pun diam

"euh Hye banguunnn" ucap Kris pada Hye Ji yang ternyata tertidur dari tadi

"lah kenapa tuh si Hye Ji ?" celetuk Xiumin

"lo ga liat apa dia tuh tidur tau"

"oh kirain gue mati"

BLETAK!

"adaww nyeri ai maneh"

"maneh da ngomong teh"

"Duh gimana nih, si Sani, Hye Ji, sama si Mila pada tidur di gendongan kita" ucap Sehun, Kris, dan Chanyeol

"tidurin di tenda aja kali ! repot amat" sahut si Chendol

"Gimana caranya" Tanya Chanyeol, saat Chen akan menjawab, tiba-tiba dia dipotong oleh sebuah bentakan

"Kalian darimana aja !" Bentak Kyuhyun seongsangnim pada anak-anak XI B

"Euhh, ini pak tadi kita nyasar" jawab Suho

"Gimana bisa nyasar ! Peta nya ga kalian baca?!" Tanya Heechul seongsangnim

"Bukan ga dibaca, saya tadi ga bisa baca peta, jadi kita nyasar, untung Kai tau jalannya" sahut Kris sambil nunduk

"Lain kali kamu belajar baca peta Kris, kamu itu ketua kelas ! siswa lain itu tanggung jawab kamu ! Terus itu lagi mereka kenapa" kata Changmin seongsangnim sambil menunjuk Sani, Hye Ji dan Mila yang tidur digendongan pacar masing-masing

"Ne songsangnim, euh,, mereka tidur, kayanya mereka kecapean" jawab Kris

"Yasudah sekarang kembali ke tenda masing-masing ! Lain kali jangan sampai ada kejadian seperti ini lagi" kata Kyuhyun seongsangnim akhirnya lalu meninggalkan anak-anak XI B diikuti Heechul seongsangnim dan Changmin seongsangnim

"Untung ga dimarahin yahh" ujar Luhan

"Iyaa, tapi gimana ini" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil melihat Sani yang berada dibelakangnya

"Yaudah lo tidurin aja di tenda kita" sahut Ayumi

"Terus kalian berdua tidur dimana" Tanya Chanyeol

"Di tenda kita aja !" usul Baekhyun

"Ih, terus maksud lo si Hye Ji, Mila ama Sani tidur ama kalian gitu ? Gimana kalo diapa-apaiinnn" kata Gita

"Emang ama kita bakal diapain ? jangan mikir yang engga engga deh, kita ga bakal ngapa-ngapain mereka" jawab Kris

"Kenapa sih kaga di tenda masing-masing aja, kan aman" ujar Ayumi

"Males pindahnya, pengen langsung tidur" jawab Sehun

"Ihh udah lo pada berisik deh, gue capee, udah ah gue duluan" kata Chanyeol pada teman-temannya lalu masuk duluan ke tenda Gita CS

"Yaudah deh" sahut Ayumi lalu dia pun masuk ke tenda EXO-K (Tendanya tuh gede, jadi muat buat 5-6 orang, bayangin sendiri deh)

Akhirnya semuanya masuk ke tenda masing-masing.

Kita lihat di tenda Gita CS, Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol menurunkan Sani, Hye Ji, dan Mila lalu melepaskan sepatu mereka, lalu merebahkan diri disamping pasangan masing-masing. Karena keterbatasan tempat, mereka tidur dengan memeluk pasangan masing-masing, sementara itu di tenda EXO-K…

"Eh item, ngapain lo ngeliatin gue" Tanya Gita galak

"Gapapa, ternyata lo cantik juga yah" kata Kai sambil senyam senyum

"Iya gue tau gue cantik, udah jangan ngeliatin gue mulu, ngeri gue" Gita lalu berlindung dibelakang Suho

"Kenapa sih Git ?" Tanya Suho

"Itu tuh si item ngeliatin gue mulu, takut gue" jawab Gita

"Ohh,, tenang aja kali, eh Kai ! cepetan tidur, jangan ngeliatin Gita mulu, kalo engga gue bilangin ke Tao, baru tau rasa lo kena Wushu" ujar Suho

"Ehh ? kenapa jadi bawa-bawa si panda ?" Tanya Kai

"Yaiyalah, orang Gita pacarnya si Panda" jawab Suho

"Oh iya yah, aduh lupa gue, heheh sorry Git, lagian gue gak maksud kok tadi gue cuma iseng doang" Kai senyum senyum lalu tidur

"Euhh, iya deh, makasih yah Suho" kata Gita lalu tidur dibelakang Suho, sementara itu D.O tidur disebelah Ayumi *SKIP*

Akhirnya setelah malam yang melelahkan itu pagi pun menjelang, satu persatu peserta kemping bangun dari tidurnya, sementara itu, di tenda Gita CS, cuma KM terganteng di YJ HIGH SCHOOL ini aja yang udah bangun, yang lain masih pada tidur *Krisrajin* *eaaa*

"Hye banguunn" ucap Kris sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Hye Ji

"euhh,, emang ini jam berapa? eh ko lo ada disini sih?" jawab Hye Ji sambil merem melek, dia kaget dengan adanya Kris di sebelahnya, tapi Kris hanya senyum

"Heh gue tanya sama lo, kok lo ada di tenda ini sih? dan kenapa juga ada Sehun sama si Chanyeol? terus Gita sama Ayumi mana?" tanya Hye Ji rusuh sambil bangun dan duduk disebelah Kris

"nanyanya satu-satu atuh sayangg, pas malem loe tuh ketiduran di di gendongan gue si Sani sama si Mila juga sama mereka ketiduran juga, jadi weh kita tidurin disini" jelas Kris

"Oh jadi gitu,,, omona ! sekarang jam berapa Kris" ucap Hye Ji tiba-tiba sambil melihat jam tangannya

"HAH jam setengah delapan! ih Kris loe kok baru bangunin gue sih, hari ini ada kegiatan ga?" Tanya Hye Ji

"Gatau juga sih, gimana nih Oh Couple sama Chanmi Couple masih pada tidur" ucap Kris sambil melirik couple Oh dan Chanmi yang berada dibelakangnya

"Yaudah deh gue mau liat dulu, coba bangunin mereka" kata Hye Ji lalu keluar tenda

"Hah? Males banget gue bangunin mereka, ehh kok gue ditinggalin sih, Hye Ji tungguuu" teriak Kris lalu menyusul Hye Ji meninggalkan Chanmi dan Oh couple

"Heh kenapa tuh si Hye Ji sama si Kris lari-larian" sahut Luhan karena melihat Kris dan Hye Ji lari-larian

"Mungkin lagi maen india-indiaan, ih gila so sweet banget lah gue mau" celetuk Chen tiba-tiba sambil memejamkan matanya *curiga lagi ngebayangin*

"Ih yang kaya begitu so sweet, loe mah idup nya drama mulu" sahut Kai jijik ngeliat si Chentong

"Ehh sarap, -hah- sapa bilang kita india-indiaan, -hah- gue lari gara-gara dikejar si Kris tau, -hah- stress elo mah, -hah- makanya jangan kebanyakan –hah- nonton tukang bubur naek Harley deh" ujar Hye Ji ngos-ngosan

"Errrr,, perasaan gue itu sinetron judulnya tukang bubur naik haji deh" koreksi Chen

"Hah? Iya deh –hah- whatever gue –hah- mah kaga pernah –hah- nonton" jawab Hye Ji

"heh lu berdua udah bangun ? mana yang lainnya ?" tanya Suho pada Kris dan Hye Ji

"hah,,hah,hah" bukannya ngejawab malah ngos-ngosan sambil megang lutut

"ih lo pada bukannya ngejawab malah bilang hah,hah,hah" rutuk Suho karna tidak mendapat jawaban

"heh bego –hah- kita tuh –hah- cape tau –hah-" jawab Kris masih ngos-ngosan

"Oh hehehe, lagian suruh siapa lari-lari, sekarang mana yang lainnya" Tanya Suho lagi

"Gue mah udah disini" jawab Chanyeol yang diikuti Mila

"Heeh kitamah udah disini, cuman itu tuh si Sani ama Sehun belum bangun" lanjut Mila

"Ohh, kenapa ga dibangunin" Tanya Gita

"Males ah, ntar juga bangun sendiri" jawab Chanyeol

Sementara itu, di tenda Gita CS

"Euuhh, jam berapa iniii" ujar Sani yang baru bangun

"Ehh, kamu udah bangun ?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya udah, ehh? Hunieku kenapa kamu disini?"

"Dari semalem juga aku mah disini"

"Hahh? kita berdua?"

"Engga berduaa, tadi mah ada Chanyeol Mila sama Kris dan Hye Ji, cuma mereka udah bangun duluan kayanya"

"Ohh gitu, semalem aku ketiduran yah, heheh maaff" kata Sani cecengiran

"Gapapa kali, yaudah yu kita keluar" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Sani, tapi saat akan keluar, tiba-tiba Sani tersandung lalu sukses jatuh menubruk Sehun sampai mereka jatoh dengan posisi Sani diatas,

"Haahhh kalian ngapaaiiinnn" teriak Eko histeris melihat posisi Sani dan Sehun, karena tenda sudah terbuka jadi Sehun dan Sani jatuh tepat didepan tenda

"Ehh? engga kita ga ngapa-ngapaiiin" kata Sani sambil bangun

"Iya kita ga ngapa-ngapain, jangan teriak-teriak gitu napa" ujar Sehun lalu berdiri

"Ga ngapa-ngapain kok posisinya gitu siihhh" Tanya Eko Deuraibeu lagi

"Ihh, tadi tuh gue kesandung tau, terus gue jatoh, pas-pasan elo dateng! lagian ngapain elo pagi-pagi disini" jawab Sani

"Ehh ini ada apa sihh" Tanya D.O yang tiba-tiba muncul diikuti oleh anak-anak EXO dan Gita CS lainnya

"Engga kok, ini nih si Eko rusuh" kata Sehun

"Hah? Eko? lo ngapain didepan tenda kita?" Tanya Gita

"Gue tuh tadi lagi lewat sini, gataunya ada Sehun sama Sani lagi,,, euhh,, lagi… gatau deh ngapain" jawab Eko

"Lagi ngapain emangnya hun" Tanya Kris

"Engga ngapa-ngapaiin, ini si Eko aja rusuh, udah tau ga ngapa-ngapain" jawab Sehun

"Kalo ga ngapa-ngapain kenapa tadi elo ada diatas Sehun ?" Tanya Eko pada Sani

"HAAAHHH ?" koor anak-anak XI B minus Sehun dan Sani kompak

"Ada apa sih ? kalian ngapainnn" Tanya Hye Ji riweuh

"Euuhh, gue tuh tadi pas mau keluar tenda kesandung terus jatoh, dan jatohnya tuh nimpa Sehun, gituu" jawab Sani

"Ooohhh" kata anak-anak XI B lagi kompak

"Udah kan jadi sekarang udah jelas semuanya, yaudah bubar-bubar gue laper, emang kita ga dikasih sarapan yah" kata Sani lalu pergi begitu saja diikuti anak-anak XI B yang lain dan meninggalkan Eko yang masih bengong

"Ihh, kirain gue apaan,aduuuh imajinasiku, imajinasikuuuuuu" teriak Eko histeris lalu pergi menuju kelompoknya

Setelah tragedi drama gratis yang dibuat oleh Oh couple, mereka langsung pergi sarapan dan duduk melingkar

"Anjrit gegara si Eko gombel jadi weh kieu da" rutuk Sani sambil mainin sarapan didepannya *puguhdacocooan*

"Lo juga sih pake bikin drama gratis segala" sahut Ayumi diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"Astajim ! siapa juga yang bikin drama gratis, kan udah gue bilang itu tuh cuma kecelakaan" kesal Sani

"Yaudahlah lupain kalo emang cuman kecelakaan" ucap Suho sang bijaksana

"Iya Saniku sekarang makan dong sarapannya" rajuk Sehun pada Sani khawatir sakit karena Sani tak mau sarapan

"Tumben-tumbenan loe kaga makan, biasanya kan kalo lo makan udah kaya tukang ngaduk semen, lahap bener" celetuk Chen sambil makan dan ternyata muncrat ke muka Kris yang ada didepannya

"Ai maneh ngomong mah ngomong weh teu kudu bari hujan sangu kabengeut urang" kesal Kris sambil ngebersihin mukanya dibantu Hye Ji

"Heheh sorry broh, terlalu bersemangat" cengir Chen

"Euhh, dasar Chendol" ujar Hye Ji

"Heheheh, heheheh" Chen cuma cecengiran doang

"Seuri maneh!" ujar Kris dan Hye Ji bersamaan,

"yayang Milaaa" ucap Chanyeol pada Mila

"naon ?"

"engga hehe"

BLETAK!

"Adaw sakit tau ih, jahat yayang Mila mah" rintih Chanyeol karena tarang mulusnya di getok sama Mila

"matakna tong gaje" jawab Mila

"my honey bunny sweety baby aaaaaaa" ucap Tao yang akan menyuapi yeojachingunya

"idih siapa tuh? selingkuhan?" tanya Gita marah

"ish itu tuh panggilan sayang buat kamuuu tau " ucap Tao sedih

"ohh kirain buat siapa, jangan sedih atuh kan gue cuma pura-pura my baby panda" jawab Gita sambil nyubit kedua pipi Tao

"iya itu tuh buat loe, sekarang aaaaaaaaa" ucap Tao sambil memberi suapan untuk Gita

Saat mereka sudah selesai sarapan, terdengar suara Heechul seongsangnim dipengeras suara

"Perhatian! Anak-anak, setelah sarapan kalian akan melakukan kegiatan penghijauan menanam bibit pohon disekitar perkemahan ini, sekarang silahkan berkumpul dilapangan membuat barisan berdasarkan kelas masing-masing"

Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu semua peserta kemping termasuk anak-anak kelas XI B pun menuju lapang, kebetulan barisan mereka bersebelahan dengan XI A

"Eh Sani kita ketemu lagi" ujar Eko tiba-tiba pada Sani yang berada disebelahnya sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Eh lo!" sahut Sani kaget karena ada makhluk halus yang menepuk pundaknya

"Ih Sani kok kita sering ketemu yah? Apa mungkin kita jodoh" pede Eko yang mukannya so unyu dibales tatapan aneh dari Sani dan death glare gratis dari Sehun

"Eh San cowo yang ada didepan lo pembokat elo yah? Suka deket sama lo terus" ujar Eko

"_Anjir najong banget sih ni orang, kaga tau gue namjachingu nya Sani apa" _rutuk Sehun dalam hati

"Enak aja lo, dia tuh.." jawaban Sani terpotong oleh pengumuman

"Oke anak-anak saya bagikan tempat untuk kalian, untuk kelas XI A dan XI B kalian disebelah barat, untuk kelas XI C dan XI d kalian di…" jelas Heechul seongsangnim pada mereka dan menunjuk tempat-tempatnya, setelah dijelaskan mereka lalu diberi bibit pohon dan pergi menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjuk, diperjalanan mereka mengobrol

"Eh lo ngapain sih ngegabung terus sama kita, kaga punya kelompok apa?" Tanya Hye Ji pada Eko yang maen gabung-gabung ama XI B aja

"Idih galak bener lo, biarin aja kali gue kan ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu" jawab Eko jujur sambil SSSSS (seura seuri sorangan siga setan)

"Biarin aja gue galak, emang maksud dan tujuan tertentu apaan sih?" Tanya Hye Ji lagi

"Idih lo kepo amat" ujar Eko

"Aduhh ada apasih ini ribut amat" kata Baekhyun

"Ini nih Eko lagi curhat" jawab Mila

"Anjir naon curhat, heeh da kita teh mamah dedeh" kata Tao

"Idih napa sih elo pada kerjaannya sirik mulu ama gue" sahut Eko

"Ma maneh welah lieur" pasrah Baekhyun

"Lo suka sama siapa sih Ko" Tanya Gita penasaran

"Euhh pusing dah gue mah udah pada sirik, kepo lagi ama gue, berasa artis bener dah gue"

"Anjir ni rujit" ujar Gita

"Buru atuh saha lah, pasti salah satu dari kita kan?" Tanya Ayu lagi

"Euhh elo tau aja sih, gue tuh suka ama Sani" jawab Eko malu-malu tai ucing

"WHAATTTTT?" teriak mereka minus Oh couple yang tidak mendengarkan pengakuan Eko, mereka mah punya dunia sendiri

"Ih biasa aja kali, tapi teriaknya jangan didepan muka gue dong, bau bangke tau!" ucap Eko sambil menutup hidungnya

"UUSS MIAPAAAAAAA" jawab mereka semua, Eko hanya menghela nafas

"Hye Ji-ah lo cape? Mau digendong?" Tanya Kris so' perhatian

"Hellooooo Kris ganteng! Gue tuh ga cape tau, jangan lebay napa, malu ama muke"

"Heheh gue kira lo cape, kalo cape bilang yah, ntar aa' gendong"

"What ? aa' ? ih ni alay"

"Terus apa dong panggilan sayang nya ?"

"Terserah asal jangan aa' eneng weh"

"Chagi aja yah? Yah yah yah? Mau yah?" rujuk Kris

"Terserah" jawab Hye Ji lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris dan berjalan bersama Suho, kalo Kris bisa liat, Hye Ji tuh udah meraaaahhhh banget gara-gara malu

Sementara Kris senyam senyum sendiri, Tao ngedeketin Gita

"Gitaaaaa" ucap Tao sambil menuju Gita

"Apa my baby pandaaaa" jawab Gita

"Sini aku mau bisikkin sesuatu" kata Tao sambil menarik Gita

"Apaaa?"

"Wo Ai Ni" bisik Tao lalu lari begitu saja

"Hah? Aduh apaan sih tu anak" Gita kebingungan sendiri tapi senyum-senyum and blushing juga, Tao ngeliat dari kejauhan terus kesenengan

Sedangkan, Mila yang jalannya sebelah Chanyeol ga nyadar tali sepatu nya lepas, Chanyeol yang nyadar akan hal itu langsung ngebenerin tali sepatu Mila

"Ehh?" kata Mila kaget saat Chanyeol berjongkok didepannya dan membenarkan tali sepatunya, dia pun ikut-ikutan jongkok dan memperhatikan Chanyeol

"Nih udah" ujar Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, dia kaget karena dia jaraknya jadi deket banget ama Mila. Mila pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dan

CUP! Mila mencium pipi Chanyeol, lalu dia bilang "Gomawo" sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri

Chanyeol bengong dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, dia berdiri sambil menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Mila, sementara Mila cuman senyum-senyum doang terus lari menuju Hye Ji dan Suho.

"Saniku kayanya si Eko suka sama kamu deh" kata Sehun membuka pembicaraan

"Eoh ? yaudahlah biarin, toh hati aku buat kamu kok Hunie, kamu tenang aja" jawab Sani sambil menyubit hidung Sehun

"Iya, tapi kamu janji ga akan ninggalin aku yah"

"Ihh kamu ngomongnya jangan kemana aja, aku janji aku bakal terus ada disamping kamu"

"Yaksok?" Sehun mengajukan jari kelingkingnya, dan langsnung disambut oleh Sani sambil tersenyum

"YAKSOK!" jawabnya sambil berteriak

"Ada apa sih lo teriak-teriak" Tanya Lay dan Luhan pada Sani

"Ani, gaada apa-apa kok" jawab Sani rusuh

"Bohong, tadi tuh gue denger jelas kalo lo teriak-teriak kaya olegun" ujar Luhan

"Tadi tuh, Sanieku janji bua-mmfftttt" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Sani membekap mulutnya

"Apaan ? eehhh kok malah dibekep sih San" protes Lay

"Ish gaada apa-apa tau" jawab Sani

"Hunie ih jangan dibilnagin, malu tau" bisik Sani lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun

"Apa Hun? Jelasin dong" bujuk Lay dan Luhan lagi

"Euhh gatau deh gue lupa"

"Pikaseubeuleun" ujar Lay dan Luhan bersamaan

Akhirnya merekapun sampai ditempat tujuan, Kris selaku KM paling COOL memberi petunjuk gimana cara nanam yang bener, dia tadi diajarin dulu ama Changmin seongsangnim, mereka pun mulai menanam bibit pohon

"Kai, kayaknya ada yang aneh deh sama cara nanem lo" kata Suho bingung melihat Kai

"Salah apanya Ho?" Tanya Kai aneh

"Euhh, kenapa lo lama banget yah ngegali tanahnya? Tuh liat yang lain udah beres" jawab Suho sambil menunjuk teman-temannya, satu orang diharuskan menanam 2 bibit pohon

"Iya juga yah? Kok bisa gitu sih? Bantuin gue doonng" ujar Kai

"Bentar-bentar, coba deh lo gali tanahnya" kata Suho, Kai pun memperagakan caranya menggali tanah, mengunakan… tangan

"Euhh elo mah taun depan baru beres, lo kaga tau yang namanya SEKOP apa?" ujar Suho setelah melihat cara menggali tanah Kai dan menyodorkan sekop

"Hah? Sekop? Ohh iya yah gue lupa, kiarin gue gaada heheheh" Kai cecengiran, Suho pusing

"Heh badut ! lo daritadi makan terus, kapan nanem nya, kita udah pada beres nih!" seru Luhan pada Xiumin

"Ohh iya? Kalem aja kali" jawab Xiumin nyantai

"Kalem kalem apanya ?! kita udah beres ini!" kata Luhan lagi aambekan

"Terus gimana?" Tanya Xiumin watados

"Ihh kok malah gimana sih, tanem sekaraaangg! Elo lemot amattt" Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"Males ah, tanemin dong ama elo" bujuk Xiumin

"Idihh, kaga ada, udah ah gue mau balik, tuh liat yang lain udah beres, dadaahh" Luhan pun pergi sambil mlembaikan tangannya pada Xiumin

"Ehh, kok gue ditinggalin sih, tunggu dong Luhaannnn, euhh dasar rusa kampung" rutuk Xiumin lalu mulai menanam bibit pohonnya

Sementara itu Kris yang sedang mengabsen teman-temannya bingung karena gaada satu

"Loh, Minseok mane ?" Tanya Kris pada anak-anak XI B dan dijawab gelengan dari mereka

"Itu tuh dia belom selesai" jawab Luhan

"Kok bisa? Ih gimana sih orang kita udah harus kumpul lagi dilapang" ujar Kris lalu menghampiri Xiumin

"Heh, udah belom, cepetan napa, kita buru-buru tau" kata Kris pada Xiumin

"Iye iye bentar lagi dong, ini juga udah mau beres, nah udah selesai kan!" Xiumin akhirnya selesai lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang malah ngelamun

"WOY KRIS NGAPAIN LO DISANA, INI MINSEOK UDAH DISINI!" teriak Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kris

"Ehh? Oh iya yah, aduh gue mikirin apaan yah barusan" ucap Kris lalu pergi menuju kelompoknya

Setelah Kris mengabsen lagi, mereka pun segera menuju ke lapangan

AT LAPANGAN

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita sudah melaksanakan kegiatan penghijauan, sekarang istirahat makan siang, nanti sesudah makan siang kita lanjutkan dengan Outbond!" ujar Kyuhyun Seongsangnim di pengeras suara

Seluruh peserta kemping pun lalu makan siang bersama, termasuk anak-anak XI B, dan seperti biasanya mereka bakal jadi yang paling ribut

"Ehh, San, lo tadi denger ga si Eko bilang apa" kata Ayumi pada Sani sambil mengambil jatah makan siangnya

"Kaga, gue mah males dengerin dia, pusing, bikin darah tinggi doang" jawab Sani kalem

"Euhh, padahal dia bikin pengakuan loh San, semua juga tau" seru Mila

"Pengakuan? Semua? Sehun juga?" Tanya Sani bertubi-tubi

"Iya pengakuan, dia tuh ngaku kalo dia suka sama lo, kayaknya semua deh, tapi kalo lo gatau berarti Sehun gatau, kan tadi dia ama lo terus" jawab Hye Ji

"Eoh? Suka? Ga salah tuh? Ahh udahlah biarin" kata Sani lalu memakan makan siangnya, sementara itu temen-temennya cuma menghela nafas, Sani kalo udah makan susah diajak ngomong, sementara itu anak-anak EXO ngomongin pas penghijauan tadi

"Ehh Kris tadi elo ngelamun mikirin apaan sih? Mikirin gue yah? Aduh jadi terharu gue" ujar Lay sekaligus gak ngasih Kris kesempatan ngejawab

"Anjirr najong banget gue mikirin elo, bukan tauu, gue tuh tadi cuma lagi mikirin bentuk tanemannya Xiumin" jawab Kris

"Ohh, kirain gitu, heheh, emang nape ama bentuk tanemannya" Tanya Lay heran

"Itu, tadi tuh kalo ga salah yang gue liat diatas tuh akarnya deh"

"Hah? Akarnya? Maksud lo gimana sih?" ujar Baekhyun gak ngerti

"Euuhhh dodol, maksud gue, kan harusnya dimana-mana juga kalo nanem tuh akar dibawah, lah ini tadi gue liat kok akarnya diatas"

"Emang iya gituh? Ahh perasaan gue emang gitu deh nanemnya" jawab Xiumin

"Tapi emang sih kalo dari jauh gue liat juga akarnya yang diatas, jangan-jangan kebalik deh tuh nanemnya" kata Tao

"Kok bisa kebalik? Ahh kaga tau deh gue mah ga ngerti, tadi kan gue diburu-buru, jadi gue mah asal nanem aja yang penting ada ditanah deh" kata Xiumin cecengiran, anak-anak EXO pusing seketika

"Euhh, makanya lo tuh jangan makan mulu, udah telat, makan mulu, kebalik lagi" seru Luhan sewot

"Ehh yaudah-udah cepetan sekarang makannya keburu dimulai acaranya" ujar Suho menghentikan perbincangan mereka

Akhirnya mereka selesai lalu berkumpul dilapangan

"Baiklah kegiatan selanjutnya adalah panjat dinding!" ujar Changmin seongsangnim dan langsung peserta kemping langsung ribut

"Panjat dinding akan dilaksanakan disebelah sana, sekarang ikuti saya" kata Changmin seongsangnim lagi lalu berjalan menuju tempat panjat dinding

"Idih, kalo cuma panjat dinding doang mah gue bisa" seru Kai songong

"Euhh gue juga bisa kok!" balas Chen gamau kalah

"Oke kita buktiin aja ntar!" kata Kai

"Oke siap!"

Akhrinya setelah dijelaskan caranya dan memakai pengaman, mereka pun mulai memanjat dinding, yang pertama dari kelas XI B adalah Kai, Chen, Luhan

Awalnya berjalan lancar, saat tiba-tiba Chen tergelincir

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Chen mebuat semua orang ikutan panik

Bagaimanakah nasib Chen selanjutnya? apa dia bakalan jatoh? Kita liat aja di next chapter

TBC !


	5. Chapter 5

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah, diusahain), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myeon/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao/Tao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Haiii ! ketemu lagi sama author yang unyumunyu*dibakarsamareaders*sekarang kita bawa chapter 5 !*loncat-loncat kaya cheerleaders*makasih banget yg udah baca ff yang semaakin ga to the je gaje, abal, garing! hmmm, maaf yah baru update, abis kita sibuk, heheh :D jangan lupa review nya juga yah*readers:pemaksaan !* triple sueraaan deh ni cerita duaratuslimapuluh persen hasil pemikiran kita berdua

Hayu ah langsung…

Happy reading…^_^

•••

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Chen mebuat semua orang ikutan panik

Bagaimanakah nasib Chen selanjutnya? apa dia bakalan jatoh?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Chen mebuat semua orang ikutan panik, dia tergelincir saat hampir mencapai atas, untung dia pakai pengaman, dia pun bisa jatuh dengan selamat, tapi tetep aja heboh, anak-anak pun segera mengerubungi Chen. Kai dan Luhan yang sudah sampai diatas segera menyusul

"Aaaahhh, gue gamau mati sekarang, gue masih muda, masih ganteng, masih pengen nikaaah, pengen nyanyi, pengen menta pejee, huweee" kata Chen waktu dia udah ditanah

"Apaan sih elo Chen, orang kaga kenapa-napa juga, buka dong mata lo" kata Lay sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Chen pun membuka matanya mendapati dia gak kenapa-napa dan teman-temannya mengerubungi nya

"Ohh? Heheh, kok bisa yah? Aduh untung deh" Chen cecengiran

"Dodol sih eluu mah, udah tau pake pengaman, ngapain lo teriak-teriak segala" ujar Kai yang sudah menghampiri Chen

"Heheheh heheheh heheheh" si Chen malah cuma 'heheheh' doang, temen-temennya pun bubar

"Sarap tuh orang bikin jantungan aja, gue kira kenapa-napa, patah tulang kek, memar kek, teriaknya udah kaya ada apaan aja" rutuk Tao sambil manyun-manyun ga jelas

"Hahahaha sabar dong my baby panda, kamu jangan manyun-manyun gitu ntar jadi ga imut lagi" kata Gita

"Emang aku imut yah?"

"Iyaaa, udah tuh sekarang giliran kamu" Gita pun mendorong Tao

"Hahaha tapi kamu lebih imut tau" ujar Tao sambil mengacak rambut Gita lalu pergi meninggalkan Gita yang blushing

Giliran kedua adalah Kris, Hye Ji dan Tao, mereka bertiga mah lancar-lancar aja, lalu dilanjutkan lagi oleh Sani, Sehun dan Lay, lalu dilanjutkan lagi yang lainnya *skip*

Setelah semua selesai, Changmin seongsangnim memberi pengumuman lagi

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan dengan tarik tambang! Kita mulai dari kelas XI A, Sunhwa, Hyosung, Jieun, dan Zinger, melawan kelas XI B Gita, Sani, Mila, dan Hye Ji, silahkan XI B disisi warna biru dan XI A disisi warna merah, baiklah, kita akan mulai"

Yang merasa namanya disebut pun langsung menuju posisi masing-masing dan bersiap-siap

"siap-siap, 1.2.3 priiiitttt"

Adu tarik tambang antara Gita CS dan anak-anak kelas XI A yang menamai diri mereka SECRET musuh bebuyutan mereka itu berlangsung sangat menegangkan, karena tenaga mereka yang seimbang, pertarungan jadi makin sengit dan lama, Gita CS minus Ayumi mendapat dukungan penuh dari kelasnya, sedangkan Secret, cuma didukung Eko Deuraibeu yang heboh sendiri -_-

"GITA CS FIGHTINGGG!" teriak member EXO dan Ayumi yang menjadi Cheerleaders dadakan

"SECRET SEMANGAATTTT!" Eko heboh sendiri

Karena tekanan mental gak ada yang ngedukung, setelah berlangsung selama 15 menit Secret akhirnya kalah juga

"YEEAAAHHHHH" teriak Gita CS

"Euhh, baru menang gitu aja bangga lo" ujar Sunhwa yang bangkit dari jatohnya

"Tau tuh, kampungan banget" Hyosung menimpali

"Sirik aja lo!" seru Mila membalas Sunhwa

"Iya, kalo kalah mah kalah aja kaga usah bilang kampungan segala, nyari ribut eoh?" balas Sani pada Hyosung

"Udah-udah yayang Mila gausah dengerin dia" kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Mila biar gak terjadi perang dunia ke-3

"Kamu juga Saniku jangan dengerin dia" kata Sehun menenangkan Sani

"Ya baiklah sekarang dilanjutkan dari XI A ada Yongguk, Junhong, Daehyun, dan Youngjae, melawan XI B Wu Yi Fan, Sehun, Tao, dan Chanyeol, siap-siap, XI A sebelah merah dan XI B yang biru"

Mereka menuju posisi masing-masing, saling menatap tajam terutama Yongguk dan Kris

"okay, kita mulai, 1.2.3, priiiittt"

"XI B FIGHTING!" Teriak anak-anak XI B yang lain dipinggir lapangan, sedangkan anak-anak XI A yang terkenal dengan nama B.A.P didukung abis-abisan sama Secret

"XI A PASTI MENAANGGG" Teriak Secret norak

"Norak banget sih" kata Hye Ji pada Gita

"Heeh yah, ga banget gitu dukungannya" jawab Gita

Sementara itu antara EXO dan B.A.P bersaing sangat ketat, namun karena XI B yang ngewakilin tiang listrik semua, akhirnya EXO menang

"Yesss, dua kali donggg kita menang, ahahahah" tawa Chen membahana

"Gitu aja bangga loe pada, kamseupay" ujar Yongguk pake muka killer nya, diikuti anggukan anggota geng nya

"Ngaku aja kali kalo kalah mah, sirik aja!"jawab Kris tak mau kalah

"Ih ngapain sirik ama kalian, ga bangettt" seru Junhong yang merupakan maknae kelas XI A

"Euuhh udah deh jangan ribut malu!" kata Suho menengahi, akhirnya anak-anak kelas XI B pun diam, sementara itu adu tarik tambang antarkelas masih dilanjutkan *SKIP*

Setelah panjat dinding dan adu tarik tambang, mereka pun makan siang bersama, kebetulan, anak-anak XI B sama XI A sebelahan

"Ihh seneng banget yahh kita tadi menang 2 kaliii" ujar Chen keras-keras, sengaja

"Norak" kata sebuah suara yang ngebass melebihi Kris dan Chanyeol, yaitu suara Yongguk

"Apasih tuh orang, sensitive banget" Tanya Baekhyun pada Lay

"Bukan sensitive, tapi menurut gue mah si Chen alay deh" jawab Lay sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya

"Heeh yah, Chen udah deh jangan suka ngajak ribut" ujar Suho bijak

"Ehhh biarin aja kalii ih gue mah seneng banget bikin mereka panas" kata Chen

"Berisik lo Chendol, awas lo pulang kemping" ancam Himchan pada Chen

"Ihh takuutttt, hahahahaha" Chen malah ketawa-ketawa, diikuti anak-anak XI B yang lain

"Euhh udah deh gue minta maaf ngewakilin Chen! Jangan diapa-apain tuh anak" ujar Kris

"Oke gue maafin, jaga deh tuh temen lo baik-baik, siapa tau gue berubah pikiran" balas Yongguk, sementara itu Chen masih bingung dan menatap Suho minta penjelasan

"Kenapa sih Ho, gapapa kali gue kan cuma bercanda, kaya kita ga pernah ribut sama mereka aja" tanya Chen

"Iya sih, tapi kan ini buat kebaikan lo juga, lo ga inget apa tiap kita ribut pasti berakhir dengan Kris ama Yongguk dipanggil ke ruang guru, masa sih mereka harus dipanggil juga gara-gara lo" kata Suho

"Oh iya yah, heheh, gue lupa, efek jatoh tadi kayanya, heheheh sorry deh, sorry yah semuanyaaaaa" ujar Chen pada semuanya, mereka pun mengangguk

"Heeh udah lo gausah ngomong lagi" kata Chanyeol dan mereka mengangguk lagi

"Uuhh iya dehh" jawab Chen lalu merekapun segera membereskan makan mereka dan mandi, maklum dari tadi belom pada mandi, ga sempet

Setelah mereka mandi dan ganti baju, merekapun berkumpul di lapangan lagi

"Baiklah anak-anak, kegiatan tadi adalah kegiatan terakhir disini, akhirnya, kegiatan kemping ini berakhir, saya harap dengan adanya kegiatan ini kalian lebih mandiri dan kegiatan-kegiatan kemarin juga bermanfaat untuk kalian, terimakasih sudah mengikuti kegiatan ini, kalian hebat sudah bisa mandiri dan menjaga diri kalian sendiri selama disini" ujar Heechul seongsangnim yang disambut tepuk tangan dari peserta kemping

"Sekarang silahkan bereskan barang-barang dan juga tenda kalian, bus akan datang 1 jam lagi dan setelah selesai kalian berkumpul lagi disini" jelas Heechul seongsangnim lalu anak-anak pun segera bubar untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka

EXO K yang diketuai Suho sudah hampir selesai membereskan barang-barang dan tenda mereka ketika hape Suho berbunyi, dia pun segera mengambil hapenya dan melihat ternyata ada pesan

_From: Hye Ji-ah_

_Suhooooo, bantuin gue dong beresin tenda, dari tadi kita kaga beres-beres ini gatau caranya_

Suho segera membalasnya

_To: Hye Ji-ah_

_Iyaa bentar lagi gue beres kok, tunggu yah_

Setelah membalas pesan Suho lalu melihat ternyata kelompoknya sudah selesai, dan mengajak anak-anak EXO K untuk membantu Gita CS

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tenda EXO K, tenda EXO M juga sudah hampir selesai dibereskan, harusnya sih udah selesai kalo gak gara-gara si Chen yang lama banget beresin barang-barangnya, di tenda Gita CS juga sama, berkat bantuan anak-anak EXO K akhirnya tenda mereka hampir selesai, hanya saja Kris malah menatap kearah tenda Gita CS dengan penuh kekesalan

"Ehh lo kenapa Kris!" ujar Luhan menepuk pundak Kris

"Hmm? Engga kok gue gak kenapa-kenapa" kata Kris memaksakan senyumnya

"Ohh yaudah, gue kira kenapa, yuk ah ke lapang" ajak Luhan lalu Kris pun mengangguk melihat EXO K dan Gita CS yang sekarang sudah selesai dan menuju ke lapang, mereka pun berbaris dengan rapih menunggu bus datang

"Bener deh gue gak nyesel ikutan, seru gini!" ujar Ayumi yang tangannya digenggam erat D.O pada teman-temannya

"Iya yah, apalagi pada jadian gini" celetuk Sani dengan wajah datar dan disambut tawa dari yang lainnya, Hye Ji yang berada disebelah Kris juga tertawa lalu melihat kearah Kris, tapi Kris malah membuang muka

"Ehh, kamu kenapa? Gak enak badan?" Tanya Hye Ji mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai dahi Kris

"Gak aku gak kenapa-napa" balas Kris dingin

"Ehh kok gitu sih, kamu kenapa" Tanya Hye Ji lagi

"UDAH AKU BILANG AKU GAK KENAPA-NAPA!" bentak Kris, membuat semua anak-anak XI B menoleh padanya

"Lo kenapa sih Kris, kenapa lo ngebentak Hye Ji sampe segitunya, lo gatau apa dia tuh paling ga suka dibentak" ujar Sani heran, Kris hanya diam saja, sementara itu, Hye Ji yang masih shock hampir aja nangis kalo gak ditarik Suho tadi, dia langsung dipeluk Suho, cara Suho dari kecil tiap Hye Ji kaget atau dibentak sama orang lain pasti Suho langsung meluk Hye Ji biar sahabatnya itu tenang

"Udah Ji jangan dipikirin, mungkin Kris lagi kecapean" ujar Suho mengelus kepala Hye Ji

"Kenapa sih, emang gue salah apa sama dia" suara Hye Ji pelan menahan tangis

"Gapapa dia kayanya lagi kecapean aja, udah jangan dipikirin, kalo ada yang ngebilangin ke kakak lo gimana, lo gamau kan Kris jadi perkedel" Hye Ji langsung melepaskan pelukan Suho

"Ssstttt, udah diem jangan bawa-bawa kakak gue, gue gamau Kris kenapa-napa"

"Yaudah sekarang senyum dong" Suho pun mengeluarkan senyum angelic nya yang bikin Hye Ji jadi senyum juga, sementara itu Kris yang dari kejauhan ngeliat mereka berdua makin kesel aja, mukanya makin kusut kaya muka Chen *ehh*

Kakak Hye Ji adalah Jung Yong Hwa, dia sayaaaannggg banget sama Hye Ji dan gak bakal tinggal diem kalo adik satu-satunya kenapa-napa, bahkan gak segan-segan buat mukul orang yang macem-macem sama adiknya, cuma dari setaun yang lalu, dia keluar negeri buat kuliah, awalnya sih dia gamau soalnya khawatir sama Hye Ji, tapi setelah dia bikin Suho janji bakal jagain Hye Ji akhirnya dia mau juga pergi.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit akhirnya bus pun datang, setelah diabsen mereka lalu masuk ke dalam bus dan mereka pun pulang. Selama di bus, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan Kai tidur, D.O dan Ayumi nyanyiin bareng lagu Angel,Baekhyun sama Chen ngobrol, Gita sama Tao ngedengerin musik bareng, Oh Couple liat pemandangan dan tangannya ga lepas-lepas, Chanmi couple ngemil. Kris diem aja sambil manyun ngeliatin Suho sama Hye Ji disebelahnya yang lagi ngobrolin tentang masa kecil mereka.

"NEOUI SESANGEUROOOOOOOO" D.O dan Ayumi nyanyi bareng dengan suara keras, lalu tiba-tiba… PLUKK! Mereka dapet hadiah kaos kaki Kai

"Berisik bego" ujar Kai yang merasa terganggu, D.O dan Ayumi cuma ketawa doang

"Hhahahahah, ehh anjirr bau item!" kata Ayumi mencium kaos kaki Kai terus dilemparin lagi kearah Kai

"Yaiyalah, itu kan seminggu belom dicuci" jawab Kai kalem terus tidur lagi, D.O ketawa-ketawa sedangkan Ayumi manyun

"Yayangku Mila, kamu mau tidur?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ehh iya deh kayanya, aku capek" jawab Mila

"Yaudah sini" Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala Mila ke bahunya, tak lama mereka berdua pun tidur

"Kamu cape ga?" Tanya Sehun pada Sani yang sedang melihat keluar

"Hmm? Iya sih aku cape, pengen tidur"

"Yaudah tidur aja disini" Kata Sehun menepuk bahunya sendiri

"Gapapa gitu?" Tanya Sani ragu-ragu

"Gapapa atuh, udah cepet" Sani pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, nyaman sekali pikirnya, bahu Sehun besar, butuh waktu yang sangat singkat hingga Sani benar-benar terlelap dan Sehun pun ikut-ikutan tidur

Kris yang melihat Sani dan Mila tertidur jadi kepikiran kalo Hye Ji juga pasti ngantuk, dia langsung ngeliat kearah Hye Ji, ternyata, Hye Ji udah tidur di bahu Suho, sementara kepala Suho diatas kepala Hye Ji, *kebayang kan?* Kris makin manyun udah kaya ikan lohan, dia pasang headset lalu tidur dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal

Tao mah langsung aja gak banyak tanya, bukannya romantis, tapi dia ga nanya soalnya Gita udah tidur duluan terus dia pindahin kepala Gita ke bahunya, gak lama Tao juga tidur. Sementara itu, Baekhyun sama Chen yang gak tidur tiba-tiba diem karena ngerasa bus nya sepi banget

"Ehh, kok pada sepi gini yah" Tanya Baekhyun

"Heeh, mereka pada tidur kali, ehh kalo semua tidur, terus itu sopir nya tidur ga? Yaampun kalo dia ketiduran mati kita" kata Chen yang berdiri ngecek temen-temennya

"Heeh yah, omaigottt, pak, pak sopiirr, gak tidur kaannn" tanya Baekhyun panik

"Engga kok saya gak tidur, tenang aja" sahut sang sopir, Yesung

"Ohh hahah kirain, abis sepi banget" ucap Baekhyun

"Ehh Yun! Kita kerjain mereka yuk!" ujar Chen

"Kerjain gimana?"

"Ihh elo lemot atau gimana sih, mana sini eyeliner lo" Baekhyun pun menyerahkan eyelinernya, lalu mengikuti Chen yang menuju kursi Kris, dia pun mencoret-coret wajah Kris menggunakan eyeliner Baekhyun membentuk sebuah kumis, Chen ketawa, Baekhyun juga langsung ketawa, puas ngejailin Kris, dia pun segera mencoret-coret wajah anak-anak XI B yang lain gantian sama Baekhyun

Pas mau nyoret-nyoret muka Luhan, yang kebetulan sebelahan sama Xiumin, Baekhyun langsung histeris dan langsung dibekep Chen

"AAASDfghjkl" kata Baekhyun yang dibekep Chen

"Ih jangan berisik Yun! Ntar kalo pada bangun gimanaaaa bego, emang ada apa sih" ujar Chen lalu melepaskan tangannya

"Heheh, abis liat ini geleuh ih si badut, kebiasaan dia kayanya" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Xiumin yang iler nya nempel di bahu Luhan

"What? Ahahah omaigot ini mah nanti bakal perang, udah ah cepet coret-coret aja" sahut Chen

"Iya tapi geleuh tauu, ku maneh weh jug!" Baekhyun menyerahkan eyelinernya, dan langsung disambar oleh Chen, dia mah santai aja gak terganggu

"Hebat banget loh, ga jijik apa" tanya Baekhyun

"Engga, udah biasa" jawab Chen santai dan lempeng

#Chengituloh #Chenhebat #eaeaea #Chensipencoretmukabatur

"_Gila kali yah"_ batin Baekhyun

Akhirnya mereka selesai mencoret-coret semua wajah temannya. Setelah puas, mereka membuang bekas eyeliner Baekhyun yang udah abis terus tidur

Gak lama kemudian, mereka sampai, sang sopir Yesung yang mengetahui aksi Baekhyun dan Chen membangunkan mereka terlebih dahulu

"Heh, udah sampe nih, bangun-bangun" katanya sambil mengguncangkan badan Chen dan Baekhyun

"Mmmhh, udah sampe yah?" Baekhyun yang bangun duluan langsung berdiri dan liat ternyata yang lain masih tidur

"Chen, Chen bangun woy udah sampe nih"

"Ohhh udah sampe" Chen pun bangun

"Udah buruan, bangunin tuh temen kalian, biar gak ketahuan siapa yang nyoret-nyoret, kalian langsung turun, lumayan kabur duluan" kata Yesung pada Baekhyun dan Chen

"Terus kalo ntar bapak ditanyain gimana" tanya Baekhyun

"Gampang, saya mah pura-pura amnesia aja" jawab Yesung kalem

Baekhyun dan Chen pun mengeluarkan _smirk_ minjem punya Kyu seongsangnim, lalu mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan suara emas mereka bersama-sama

"IJEN MANJOGHAEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak mereka menyanyikan salah satu part di lagu MAMA

Semua yang di bus langsung bangun karena kaget, sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chen ketawa ngakak liat mereka semua pada kaget dan buru-buru kabur turun dari bus, sementara yang lain pada kesel

"Uhhh bangunin sih bangunin, tapi gak gini-gini juga kali, mentang-mentang anak vokal!" rutuk Gita

"Emang kita udah sampe yah?" Tanya Xiumin

"Udah dari tadi" jawab Yesung

"Euhh, tapi kok-AAAAAHHHH INI APA INI BASAH INI BAU LAGI WHATTT BADUTT LO NGILER DIMANA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Luhan histeris melihat bahu nya yang udah banjir iler Xiumin

"HOREEE SELAMATT, LUHAN JADI KORBAN KEEMPAT SI BADUTTT UYEEAAAHHH" teriak Kai nambah-nambahin, sementara itu Xiumin cuma nyengir aja

"What? Ahahahah muka lo kenape Kai, hahaha" Lay ketawa sambil nunjuk muka Kai yang dicoret-coret eyeliner dibikin jenggot

"Emang muka gue kenapa? Ehh muka lo juga tuh kenapa? Hahahaha ancurrr" tawa Kai meledak sampai yang lain juga melihat wajah Lay, namun tiba-tiba

"Hahahahah waduh muka lo kenapa tuh" kata mereka sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain, sedetik kemudian, mereka langsung diem

"Ehh tapi bentar deh, kayanya ada yang aneh" kata Kris

"Heeh yah, ehh ini kok muka kita semua dicoret-coret sih" sahut Ayumi bingung

"Siapa nih yang nyoret-nyoret? Gak mungkin salah satu dari kita kan, orang kita semua kena" ujar Suho

"Iya yah, tapi tuh sopirnya kaga kena deh, tanyain aja ke dia" kata Chanyeol

"Pak, tau ga siapa yang nyoret-nyoret kita?" Tanya Luhan pada Yesung

"Euhh gatau, saya tadi fokus nyetir" jawab Yesung pura-pura amnesia

Mereka pun berpikir, tak lama kemudian

"BAEKHYUN SAMA CHEN!" kata mereka kompak, Yesung gak nyangka ternyata mereka cepet banget nebaknya, yaiyalah, XI B gitu

"_Yahh, percuma dong gue belain"_ batin Yesung

"Pantesan mereka langsung kabur, kamvret, liat aja ntar gue bales!" kata Kai disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya

"Tapi gimana dong, malu ini kalo kita pulang kaya begini, gue gamau, pokoknya gue gamau, maluuuu" kata Suho panik

"Ehh elo Suho kan? Kok jadi alay gitu sih" Tanya Hye Ji bingung

"Heeh ih kok si Suho jadi alay" Tanya Sani

"Ehh? Heheh, gapapa kok, gue mah takut aja gantengnya gue ilang gitu" ujar Suho watados, yang lain geleng-geleng kepala

"Yaudah deh kita bersihin aja dulu di toilet sekolah" kata Mila lalu mereka pun segera turun dari bus dan langsung menuju toilet sambil lari-lari, takut keliatan kelas lain

At Toilet Perempuan

"Wadoohhh susah amat yak ngebersihinnyaaa, pake apa sih iniii, curiga pake eyeliner da" rutuk Gita sambil membersihkan wajahnya

"Heeh pasti pake eyeliner ini mah, waduh somplak tuh anak, emang kaga abis gitu tu eyeliner" ujar Sani

"Abis kali, tau ahh gue mah beteee ini susah giniiii" kata Hye Ji

"Untung gue bawa make up removal" Ayumi yang udah selesai duluan dengan santainya ngomong begitu

"Whattt, pantesan elo mah lempeng aja dari tadi, bukannya bilang dari tadi" ujar Gita yang langsung menyambar make up removal dari tangan Ayumi

"Heheh, abis lo gak nanya" jawab Ayumi watados

"Gak usah ditanya juga harusnya lo ngomong kali, duh, lemot amat sih" kata Sani sambil merebut make up removal dari tangan Gita

"Tapi ngemeng-ngemeng, nape lo bawa barang beginian" Tanya Mila yang ikutan rebutan make up removal sama Sani, Gita dan Hye Ji

"Itu tuh gak sengaja kebawa tauuu" jawab Ayumi

"Ohhh" kata mereka kompak, mereka pun buru-buru ngeberesin muka mereka terus keluar dari toilet

Sementara itu, di toilet laki-laki

"AAAAHHHHH GIMANA INI SUSAH ILANGNYAAA, WAJAH GANTENG GUEEE" teriak Chanyeol histeris

"Gandeng ai maneh! Make ieu weh!" kata Kai sambil menyodorkan pencuci muka, dia udah dari tadi selesai

"Ngomong kek dari tadi" balas Chanyeol yang langsung menyambar pencuci muka itu

"Aahhh pake apa atuh ini teh masih bauu, huweee" tangis Luhan membahana se toilet, dia sampe harus mandi disana

"Heheh, sorry yah Luluuu" kata Xiumin watados

"Teuing ah" jawab Luhan ketus, dia gedeg banget

"Euhh Kris, tapi lo ganteng deh pake kumis tadi, kereeennn, coba deh elo kesekolah begitu, lo pasti makin gaul" kata Lay

"Lo mah salah gaul ih, parah, kumis kaya Pak Raden begitu keren" jawab Kris yang lagi ngeringin mukanya

"Hahahahaha" tawa mereka membahana mendengar jawaban Kris, lalu mereka pun segera keluar karena udah beres

Setelah mereka keluar, mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing

"Kita duluan yahhh!" ujar Ayumi, Gita, Mila dan Sani yang pulang dianter pacar mereka, ninggalin Hye Ji sendiri, berhubung tadi Kris ngebentak dia dan sekarang diem aja, dia berencana pulang sama Suho, tapi pas mau ke halte Hye Ji dan Suho dihentikan oleh seseorang dengan motor yang berhenti tepat didepan Hye Ji dan Suho, pengendara motor itu segera membuka helm nya dan menampakkan wajahnya

"Oppa!" ujar Hye Ji kaget

Pengendara motor itu langsung turun dan memeluk Hye Ji dibalas oleh Hye Ji, Suho hanya tersenyum dan Kris terkejut

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memeluk Suho sebentar, lalu dia menarik tangan Hye Ji

"Kajja kita pulang! Naik! Nih helmnya" ujarnya lalu menyerahkan helm pada Hye Ji

"Ehh, bentar! Kenapa Oppa bisa disini? Terus kenapa tau gue disini" Tanya Hye Ji

"Iya dong! Gue kan liburan! Euhh, itu tadi tuh gue mau jalan-jalan, pas liat ada si Baekhyun sama satu lagi siapa yah ga kenal, pokoknya jelek deh, gua tanya aja ke mereka, katanya lo disini, yaudah gue kesini aja" jawabnya panjang lebar

_Flashback_

Chen dan Baekhyun langsung lari-lari sambil ngakak keburu yang lain sadar

"Ehh Chen, kalo ketahuan gimana yahh" tanya Baekhyun

"Udah pura-pura hipotermia aja" jawab Chen kalem

"Hah? Hipotermia? Amnesia somplak!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menabok kepala Chen, saat Chen akan membalasnya, mereka dihentikan oleh motor yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka

"Baekhyun? Ngapain disini?" tanya pengendara motor itu yang sekarang udah ngebuka helm-nya

"Ehh? Yong Hwa hyung? Aku tadi pulang kemping ini juga mau kerumah" jawab Baekhyun cecengiran sementara Chen bengong

"Pulang kemping? Hye Ji ikut ga?" tanya Yong Hwa

"Ikut, kayanya masih disekolah deh, yaudah yah hyung aku buru-buru, daahh" jawab Baekhyun cepat-cepat lalu menarik Chen biar cepet pergi

"Dahhh" jawab Yong Hwa lalu segera tancap gas

"Itu tadi siapa sih Yun, kok gue asa kenal yah" tanya Chen

"Itu tadi tuh kakaknya si Hye Ji, galak tau, aduh gimana kalo ampe si Hye Ji ngadu yah" ujar Baekhyun cemas

"Oh, tenang aja kali dibilangin juga kita pura-pura hemofilia! Terus nape lo bisa kenal ama dia" tanya Chen lagi

"Euuhh, amnesia dodooooll! Iyalah waktu kelas satu kan gue sekelas ama si Hye Ji, waktu itu dia suka bareng ama gue, jadinya gue dikenalin ama Yong Hwa hyung, ya begitudeh pokoknya" jawab Baekhyun

_Flashback end_

"Ohh gitu, yaudah deh, ehh tapi Suho gimana?" ujar Hye Ji

"Udah gapapa aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Suho sambil tersenyum

"Yaudah yuk, Suho duluan yah!" dia pun segera tancap gas meninggalkan Suho, Suho pun segera melangkah menuju halte, tapi dia dicegat Kris

"Ho, itu tadi siapa" tanya Kris

"Kakaknya Hye Ji, Jung Yong Hwa, kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Suho lagi sambil tersenyum

"Kakak? Kok gue baru tau dia punya kakak, Jung Yong Hwa yah? Kayak personel C.N Blue deh, iya gue cemburu, puas?" Kris memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengingat wajah kakak Hye Ji

"Emang personel C.N Blue kali, dia kan kuliah di luar negeri makanya lo jarang liat, gausah cemburu, siap-siap aja deh ngadepin Yong Hwa hyung, dia overprotective sama Hye Ji" kata Suho

"Tapi kok elo bisa deket sama Hye Ji?" tanya Kris heran

"Hye Ji pernah cerita kan kalo gue sama dia temenan dari kecil? Sebelum Yong Hwa hyung pergi ke luar negeri, dia nyuruh gue janji buat jagain Hye Ji" jelas Suho dan mendapat tanggapan "Ohh" dari Kris

"_Aduh gue jadi ga enak udah ngebentak Hye Ji, gak harusnya gue kayak gitu, bego bego gue begoo"_ batin Kris

"Kris? Kris? Lo gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Suho menyadarkan Kris

"Ehh iya gue gak kenapa-napa, tapi Hye Ji marah ga yah sama gue" kata Kris

"Engga kok, udah tenang aja, lagian lo napa sih make ngebentak dia segala"

"Abis gue gak suka liat dia minta bantuan ke elo mulu"

"Hah? Jadi cuma gara-gara itu? Hahahah yaampun Kris lo kaya anak kecil aja"

"Euhh, udah deh, pulang yu ah" ajak Kris lalu mereka pun pulang bareng *skip*

•••

Hari Senin, mereka masuk sekolah lagi, karena mereka pulang kemping pada hari Sabtu jadi ada satu hari untuk beristirahat, dan korban eyeliner Baekhyun memikirkan balas dendam untuk Baekhyun dan Chen, Gita CS pun sampai dikelas dan langsung ditanya sama Xiumin

"Ehh, kurang satu deh, Hye Ji mana?" tanyanya

"Gatau, tadi katanya dia udah berangkat duluan" jawab Sani

"Ohh" jawab Xiumin singkat bertepatan dengan masuknya Hye Ji ke kelas

"Hey hey semuanyaaahh" katanya rusuh lalu duduk dibangkunya

"Darimana aja lo, kok gak bareng sih ama geng lo" tanya Suho

"Itu tadi gue dianter kakak gue, dibilangin gamau juga tapi dia keukeuh, yah lo tau lah kakak gue gimana" jawab Hye Ji sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan abis tadi naik motor

"Oppa lo pulang Ji?!" tanya Sani antusias, maklum, dia penggemar berat C.N Blue

"Heeh, kemaren" jawab Hye Ji dan langsung dikerubutin temen-temennya yang lain

"Ihh kok lo ga bilang sih" kata Gita kesal, dia ngefans berat sama kakaknya Hye Ji

"Iya ih elo mah, gue kan pengen ketemu kakak lo!" sambung Ayumi

"Gue mau bilang tapi katanya jangan, dia nanti mau jemput gue sekalian fanmeeting katanya, bete banget ih, apa gue kabur aja yah? Suho, temenin gue ntar kabur yah!" kata Hye Ji dan langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari Suho

"Enggak! Gue masih mau iduupp, please Ji jangan sama gueee, lo tau kan gue disuruh jagain elo, kalo gue nemenin lo kabur, bisa-bisa besok gue tinggal nama" kata Suho panik

"Ih kok gitu sih, emang kakak gue maen bunuh orang! Euhh yaudah deh terpaksaa" ujar Hye Ji sambil manyun

"Elo kaga bersyukur apa punya Oppa kayak Yong Hwa Oppa, gue mah mau bangeeet, tapi bener kan ntar dia jemput lo?!" ujar Sani

"Iye iye cerewet amat sih lo, dia mah pasti jemput gue" jawab Hye Ji dan mendapat senyuman puas dari temen-temennya yang merupakan fans kakaknya

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Guru mereka, Siwon seongsangnim sudah masuk dan memulai pelajarannya lalu di lanjutkan dengan pelajaran matematika oleh Jessica seongsangnim *skip*

_I GOT YOU__ UNDER MY SKIN_

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi lalu Jessica seongsangnim segera meninggalkan kelas, dan anak-anak kelas XI B pun berhamburan keluar, kecuali Hye Ji yang ditahan sama Kris

"Ada apa?" tanya Hye Ji

"Enggak, aku mau ngomongin soal kemaren" kata Kris

"Ohh, kenapa sih kamu ngebentak aku, aku salah apa" tanya Hye Ji

"Enggak kok, aku yang salah, lagian kamu mah kebiasaan bikin aku cemburu" Kris pun menatap mata Hye Ji dalam-dalam

"Hah? Emang aku ngapain" Hye Ji berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris yang mengintimidasi itu dengan melihat kebawah, tapi dia rasa tangannya sekarang ditarik dan digenggam Kris

"Kenapa kamu gak minta bantuan aku aja sih buat ngeberesin tenda, kenapa harus Suho, kamu kan sekarang udah punya aku, aku gak suka kalo kamu terlalu deket sama Suho"

"E-euh, maaf Kris, aku gak maksud gitu, aku kalo ada apa-apa suka langsung dibantuin Suho, jadi kebiasaan" jawab Hye Ji sambil menunduk, Kris pun melepaskan genggamannya lalu memeluk Hye Ji erat, Hye Ji pun membalas pelukan Kris

"Iya aku maafin, aku juga minta maaf, tapi inget yah sekarang kan kamu udah punya aku, sekarang guardian kamu tuh aku, aku siap buat bantu kamu kapan aja, jangan bikin aku cemburu lagi, arra?!"

Hye Ji hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya saat tiba-tiba ada suara mengganggu mereka

"EHEM! Udah dong pelukannya, masih disekolah nihh" kata Chen yang baru saja masuk

"Euhh ganggu aja lu Chendol!" kata Kris kesal lalu… PLUK! Sebuah buku mendarat mulus dengan tidak elitnya ke wajah Chen

"YA! Sakit bego! jahat amat sih sama gue, kenapa sih orang-orang seneng amat nabok gue, emang pesona gue tuh keterlaluan yah sampe-sampe pada pengen nabok gue mulu" ujar Chen kepedean sambil mengelus-elus wajah Kris, ehh wajahnya sendiri

"Euhh pede gila lo Chendol! Pengen muntah gue" balas Hye Ji

"Heheh, tapi emang bener kan!" kata Chen tetep kepedean

"Ih kumaha maneh weh lah! Oh iya, elo, tunggu pembalasan dari kita karena udah nyoret-nyoret muka kita!" ancam Kris pada Chen

"Hah? Apa? Ih apa cenah? Kata siapa? Lo siapa? Gue siapa? Suara gue bagus yah" kata Chen ngelantur pura-pura amnesia lalu… PLUK! Satu buku dengan tidak elitnya lagi mendarat ke wajah Chen

"Euhh dasar Chendol! Udah ah gue laper, yuk Kris kita ke kantin, bisa gila gue mah ngomong ama si Chen" ujar Hye Ji lalu menarik tangan Kris dan meninggalkan Chen

"Heheheh, lumayan deh gue selamet, tapi sakit juga yah" kata Chen sambil cecengiran dan mengelus mukanya yang tadi kena timpuk 2 kali

Oke kita tinggalin Chen yang gatau mau ngapain dikelas, kita liat ke kantin sekarang dimana anak-anak XI B lagi bikin keributan

"Cieeeee udah baikan nih ceritanya!" sahut Chanmi couple melihat Kris dan Hye Ji datang sambil bergandengan tangan, Kris dan Hye Ji hanya tersenyum lalu menangguk dan duduk bergabung dengak anak-anak XI B

"Ohh iya, kapan nih kalian mau ngasih peje?" tanya Kai

"Euhh, lo inget aja sih, gue kira lupa" kata Chanyeol

"Eittsss yang kaya gini mah kaga mungkin lupa dong!" ujar Baekhyun semangat

"Apaan lu Bek! Lo mah kaga bakal kebagian jatah peje!" kata Sehun

"Bek? Bebek? Ihhh kenapa gue gak kebagian, gue salah apaaaa?" Baekhyun pura-pura hampir nangis

"Jangan pura-pura lupa dehh, elo ama si Chendol kan nyoret-nyoret muka kita kemaren!" kata Luhan sewot

"Hah? Apa? Kapan? Kemaren? Iya gitu? Masa? Kok gue ganteng yah? Ehh suara gue lebih bagus yah dari si Chen" Baekhyun lebih ngelantur dan dia pun mendapat tabokan dari Kai

"Ehh elo ngaco yah, lebih ngaco dari si Chen" kata Hye Ji yang pusing denger amnesia-amnesia dadakan ini

"Awww, iya heheh biarin aja yang penting ganteng" balas Baekhyun mengelus-elus kepalanya

"Gila loh bek" ujar Sani

"Ih biarin yang penting ganteng kata gue juga" kata Baekhyun

"Terus gimana ini peje nya" tanya Kai lagi

"Yaudah deh sekarang lo pada jajan,.." ujar Chanyeol tapi dipotong

"Oke deh! Udah cepet jajan yang banyak" ujar Xiumin semangat

"Iya sono jajan yang banyak, bayar sendiri okeh?" kata Chanyeol santai dan langsung menghentikan anak-anak untuk menyerbu kantin

"Euhh, ga rame, kirain mo dibayarin" rutuk Sehun sambil manyun

"Hahahahah engga ketang udah weh sok jajan gue traktir!" ujar Chanyeol mantap membuat teman-temannya langsung menyerbu kantin dan jajan sebanyak-banyaknya

"Kamu yakin bayarin mereka?" tanya Mila melihat teman-temannya jajan dengan ganas, ampir abis dah tu isi kantin

"E-euuh, iya dong! Tenang aja!" kata Chanyeol tapi dia mulai panik, gimana engga, soalnya temen-temennya ditambah Chen yang baru datang jajannya ga kira-kira

Chanyeol ngintip dompetnya, ternyata ada uangnya, tapi cuma serebu, WHAT? SEREBU? MAMAHHHH GIMANA INI SIAPA YANG MAU BAYAAAARRRR! Batin Chanyeol berteriak membuat dia juga berteriak

"STOOPPPPPPPPP!" teriaknya menghentikan teman-temannya yang jajannya kaya ga ada hari esok itu

"UDAH UDAH, SEGITU AJA! STOP!" teriaknya lagi, lalu teman-temannya senyum semua, mereka pun duduk kembali lalu memakan jajannya, setelah itu mereka kembali lagi ke kelas, kecuali Chanyeol yang siap-siap cuci piring di kantin

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol takut

"200 rebu" jawab Sunny ahjumma

"WHATTT? Aduuhh, uang saya ketinggalan euy, besok aja yah, saya kan ganteng yah, besok yah saya bayarnyaaa" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara memelas yang engga banget

"Gabisa! Kamu harus bayar sekarang! Kalo engga, saya mau jualan apa besok!" jawab Sunny ahjumma galak

"Atuhlaahh, saya kan ganteng, masa gaada pengecualian" mohon Chanyeol

"Gaada! Saya gamau tau! Pokoknya harus sekarang" balas Sunny ahjumma

"Ada apa sih?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba

"Ini nih, sok-sok an nraktir temennya tapi ga punya duit" jawab Sunny ketus

"Bukan gapunya duit! Aku kan ganteng jadi lupa bawa uang tau!" bela Chanyeol

"Emang berapa sih?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Eko Deuraibeu

"200 REBU! MAU BAYARIN GA! AWAS AJA LO NANYA-NANYA KAGA DIBAYARIN!" kata Sunny ahjumma yang udah sebel banget sama si Chanyeol

"Iya iya! Tenang aja kali! Nih uangnya!" ujar Eko lalu memberikan uang pada Sunny ahjumma yang sekarang tersenyum puas

"YEAHHH EKO SAVE THE DAY!" Teriak Chanyeol norak

"Makasih yah Ko! Besok gue ganti deh!" kata Chanyeol kesenengan

"Ehh, gausah, gapapa kali" Eko gamau digantiin

"Gabisa gitu dong! Pokonya besok gue ganti deh!" Chanyeol keukeuh

"Euhh iya deh, tapi gue lebih seneng kalo elo gantiin nya dengan bantuin gue" jawab Eko

"Bantuin apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bisa gitu?" tanya Eko balik

"Kira-kira, kalo mungkin ya gue usahain" jawab Chanyeol

"Bantuin gue deketin Sani" kata Eko

"WHATTT? ENGGA MAU! YANG ITU MAH GABISA! UDAH AH! BESOK GUE GANTIIN PAKE DUIT AJA!" uajr Chanyeol panik terus dia ke kelasnya berhubung bel udah bunyi lagi yang artinya istirahat udah beres

"Emang nape sih kalo gue mau deketin Sani kok dia panik gitu, emang dia pacarnya?" tanya Eko pada dirinya sendiri lalu dia pergi ke kelasnya *skip*

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi, Gita CS pun segera keluar kelas saat mereka mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari halaman sekolah tercinta mereka

"Kyaaaa! Yong Hwa Oppa!" teriak seorang siswi yang membuat Hye Ji langsung berlari menuju kakaknya itu

"Oppa! Tuh kan kata gue juga kaga usah jemput, jadi ribut kan!" rutuk Hye Ji pada kakaknya yang sekarang lagi dadah dadah ke siswi-siswi YJ HIGH SCHOOL, Hye Ji menghela nafas

"Biarin dong Ji, sirik aja kakaknya banyak fans, kan udah dibilangin sekalian fanmeeting, lagian gue kan jarang liburan" balas Yong Hwa, Hye Ji memutarkan matanya

"Ehh Yong Hwa oppa!" ujar Sani, Gita, Mila dan Ayumi berbarengan

"Ehh kalian, ciee sekarang udah pada gede punya pacar" balas Yong Hwa sambil menunjuk tangan mereka yang bergandengan dengan pacar masing-masing

"Heheheh" mereka cuma ketawa doang

"Kalo kalian punya pacar semua, ini si Hye Ji gimana?" tanya Yong Hwa

"Dia juga ud- emmmppphh" Chen yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu langsung dibekep Suho membuat Yong Hwa mengerutkan keningnya

"Engga kok Hye Ji belom punya pacar" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum, Hye Ji panik, temen-temennya juga pada tegang

"Ohh, jangan-jangan kamu gak laku ya Ji" ujar Yong Hwa watados

"_Duhh, aman, untung aja dia gak curiga"_ batin Hye Ji

"Ya! enak aja lo! Banyak tau yang suka ama gue!" balas Hye Ji mehrong, Yong Hwa pun tertawa

"Oppa pulang kok gak bilang-bilang sihhh" kata Sani mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Heheh iya, kejutan" ujar Yong Hwa

"Yaudah deh kita minta foto!" Mila lalu menyodorkan kamera pada Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya

"Kok aku sih?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Emang kenapa?" Mila nanya balik

"Aku juga pengen ikutan difoto tauu" ujar Chanyeol yang membuat mereka tertawa, sementara Mila malu

"Yaudah sini sama aku aja" Suho pun mengambil kamera dari tangan Chanyeol lalu mulai mengatur posisi

"Ya siap, 1.2.3" JEPRET!

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita pulang dulu, makasih yaa oppa" ujar Gita, Sani, Ayumi dan Mila berbarengan lalu mereka pun pulang

"Udah kan fanmeeting nya? Cepet ah pulang, cape!" kata Hye Ji yang sekarang sudah ada diatas motor

"Iya iya cerewet amat sih, pegangan yang bener! Semuanya duluan yah!" kata Yong Hwa lalu tancap gas meninggalkan anak-anak XI B dan fans-fansnya yang teriak makin keras pas Hye Ji meluk kakaknya itu

"Ho! Napa sih tadi gue dibekep!" protes Chen

"Lo bego apa! Kaya lo gatau aja kakaknya Hye Ji gimana, kalo dia tau Hye Ji udah punya pacar, bisa-bisa gue jadi perkedel!" ujar Suho

"Ehh ada apa sih kok tadi gue denger ada yang teriak-teriak, Hye Ji mana lagi?" tanya Kris yang baru saja dari ruang guru, dia tadi disuruh ngebantuin Changmin seongsangnim

"Hye Ji udah pulang, dianterin kakaknya" jawab Xiumin

"Ohh, yahh gue telat dong" kata Kris

"Engga kok, kemaren dia bilang sekitar seminggu lah dia disini, jadi lo punya kesempatan buat ngenalin diri" ujar Suho

"Emang napa sih Ho apa hubungannya Hye Ji punya pacar ama lo jadi perkedel?" tanya Chen masih ga ngerti

"Euhh lo lemot amat sih, jadi gini, Yong Hwa hyung kan minta gue jagain Hye Ji selama dia kuliah diluar negeri, dan dari banyaknya pesen dia, salah satunya adalah, kalo Hye Ji punya pacar, dia harus tau dari gue dan ngenalin dirinya sendiri secara gentle, dan dia yang bakal nentuin selanjutnya. Nah, tadi kan elo yang hampir bilang ke dia, bisa-bisa gue jadi perkedel dodol" jelas Suho

"Ohh gitu, terus, maksudnya nentuin selanjutnya apaan" kali ini Kris yang bertanya

"Jangan soak dulu ya Kris, jadi setelah pacar Hye Ji ngenalin diri, kalo menurut Yong Hwa hyung pantes, dia bakal ngijinin dengan segudang pesan, tapi kalo engga, siap-siap aja deh putus ama Hye Ji" kata Suho dan membuat Kris dan yang lain geleng-geleng kepala

"Waduh, parah amat sih kakaknya si Hye Ji, untung bukan gue pacarnya" ujar Kai disertai anggukan yang lainnya

"Heeh sih, tapi Kris, lo tenang aja, sebenernya Yong Hwa hyung tuh baik kok" ucap Suho

"Udah aja lo bawain makanan kesukaan dia pas nanti ngenalin diri" celetuk Chen dan langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari Suho

"Jangan! Bisa-bisa lo langsung diusir, disangkanya sogokan lagi, pokoknya lo harus apa adanya!" kata Suho segera memberi tahu Kris

Kris cuma ngangguk doang dari tadi, dia bingung, gimana kalo dia ditolak terus disuruh putus sama Hye Ji

"Ho, ntar bantuin gue yah" kata Kris saat diperjalanan pulang dengan Suho *skip*

Sorenya, Kris pergi kerumah Suho yang cuma sebelahan sama rumah Hye Ji dalam rangka nyiapin rencana buat ngenalin diri sama kakaknya Hye Ji, dia udah bilang sama Hye Ji dan mendapat persetujuan, asal Kris bisa ngejamin diri tahan mental, awalnya Hye Ji juga gamau, tapi setelah diyakinin dan Kris bilang dia dibantuin Suho, akhirnya Hye Ji setuju juga

Kris pun dengan gugup memencet bel rumah Hye Ji, belum ada jawaban, dia memencet bel rumah Hye Ji sekali lagi dan menoleh kebelakang, Suho langsung senyum sambil ngangkat banner 'KRIS FIGHTING!' tak lama ada sebuah suara dari dalam rumah, Kris pun segera memasang tampang kalem _"lo pasti bisa Kris" _gumam Kris dalam hati

Yong Hwa pun membukakan pintu gerbang dan mendapati seseorang lain yang menurutnya asing, dia langsung mendaratkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, sementara yang ditatapnya itu bingung

"Kamu siapa" tanya Yong Hwa dingin

"E-euuh saya.."

Bagaimanakah nasib Kris selanjutnya? Berhasilkah dia meluluhkan hati Yong Hwa?

TBC

Maaf lama updateee, akhirnya ujian beres jugaaaa, doain hasilnya bagus yahhhh, ohh iya jangan lupa review yaahhh, yang review didoain ketemu biasnya! Sampai ketemu di next chap!


End file.
